Angels heart
by Vanehei
Summary: Universo alterno. Cap 9 contiene lemon. Miroku tiene una enfermedad mortal. Todos sus amigos y su hermana se sienten muy tristes pero no saben lo que el destino le espera. Mirsan kaginu Terminado. Epilogo terminado.
1. Ojos color zafiro

Capitulo 1

Ojos color Zafiro

El Colegio Sengoku tiene fama mundial por ser una de las mejores a nivel académico y deportivo, varios de sus estudiantes han participado en Olimpiadas y Campeonatos Mundiales de diferentes deportes, algunos otros han tenido suerte en el arte y han montado exposiciones en las galerías mas refinadas e importantes a nivel mundial. Todos los padres sueñan con que sus hijos estudien aquí, sin embargo no todos tienen la suerte de conseguir un lugar, mismo por el cual deben luchar desde los primeros años académicos de los niños, postulándolos desde su primera incursión en el Kinder Garden.

Es en este Colegio en donde estudia Sango Hiraikotzu, una chica de 17 años, brillante académicamente y con una gran agilidad para las artes marciales Ninjas ( la cual es su especialidad). Su hermano menor es Kohaku, quien tiene 12 años, el trabajo durante toda su vida para ingresar al Colegio Sengoku y también se especializa en las artes marciales Ninjas. Y por fin, su esperado primer dia en este colegio esta a punto de llegar.

Sango tiene muy buenos amigos en este colegio, ninguno de ellos se especializa en la misma disciplina que ella, es por eso que no compiten a nivel deportivo y son un grupo muy unido. Su mejor amiga se llama Kagome, tiene 17 años también y se especializa en el tiro con arco, ella tiene un hermano mayor llamado Miroku, tiene 19 años y se especializa en el Kung- Fu y según palabras de Sango es muy lindo, aunque en verdad tiene unas manos muy rápidas y no precisamente para golpear. Por otro lado esta Inuyasha de 19 años, un chico muy cool , aunque un poco conflictivo, su especialidad es el Karate Do y tiene una fuerza impresionante. El y Kagome parecen entenderse muy bien, y en general es un grupo de amigos que siempre se apoya y protege , ya que sus disparejas personalidades son el complemento perfecto.

El primer dia de clases del nuevo ciclo escolar es un dia emocionante para algunos, y atemorizante para otros, ya que ese es el momento en el que comienza la feroz competencia que dura todo un año. Esta vez la competencia será mayor, ya que en los grados superiores comienza la búsqueda de los representantes que competirán por un lugar en el Campeonato Mundial de Artes Marciales.

¡¡¡Kagome!!! Si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde y nos castigaran.. apresúrate..

Ya voy Miroku, deja de presionarme, como tu eres hombre no te tardas tanto en arreglarte , no debes elegir como peinarte, como maquillarte, ni nada de eso.

Ohh tienes razón hermana, yo no tengo que preocuparme en verme lindo para Inuyasha..

¡¡¡ cállate!!... y camina, ya estoy lista, comeremos el desayuno en el auto..

Ahh claro, olvidaba lo fácil que es comer y manejar a mismo tiempo.. BAKA

No me insultes o le diré a Mamá...

Ay tu, que miedo, mejor ya camínale, este año tenemos que tener excelencia, si no , no podremos competir en el Mundial.

Tienes razón.. vamos.

Como todos los primeros días el Colegio Sengoku se veía nervioso, con mucho movimiento de autos, personas, jóvenes preguntando donde quedan las aulas donde deben tomar su clase, trafico en el área de lockers, y maestros ansiosos por hacer sufrir a sus alumnos.

¡¡Hola Sango!!.. ¿cómo les fue a ti y a Kohaku en sus vacaciones?

Muy bien Kagome, te traje un regalito, pero te lo doy después de la primera clase y te cuento todo lo que nos paso.

¡ o.k!.. ahh por cierto, Miroku esta bien. -

oo Pero, yo no pregunte por el

.....Bienvenidos a todos a este nuevo ciclo escolar, espero como siempre que su rendimiento académico justifique la estancia de cada uno de los presentes aquí. Este año estaremos un poco mas exigentes de lo acostumbrado por que no queremos que se enfoquen solo en el deporte y descuiden sus calificaciones. Espero ver a todos graduarse de este año escolar.. muy bien comenzare a darles el programa académico y comenzaremos con el primer tema.

El primer periodo de clases termino, ya todos tenían varias tareas que realizar, era medio dia y todos se reunieron en la cafetería para después dirigirse a sus practicas.

Hola Kagome, Hola Sango ¿cómo le esta yendo a Kohaku en su primer dia de clases?

Hola Inuyasha. La verdad no se, seguramente ahora esta arrepentido de haber entrado...

Si, es muy duro. Pero todo vale la pena con tal de tener la oportunidad de convertirnos en campeones mundiales de nuestra especialidad.. estoy seguro de que todos nosotros seremos los seleccionados para competir por ese puesto.

Bueno, yo no se si yo ...

Kagome, por favor, eres una excelente tiradora y triunfaras. Aunque en si eso no esta dentro de la sección de combate, pero si en la de deportes de exhibición y manejo de armas.

Gracias Inuyasha...

Bueno bueno, chicos, no comiencen con sus coqueteos por que me hacen sentir mal tercio.

No te preocupes Sango, ya no debe tardar en llegar mi hermano.

¿y eso que? Ay Kagome, lo dices como si el y yo fuéramos iguales que ustedes.

Entonces ¿por que cuando escuchas que lo menciono te ruborizas? Jaja.. oye, por cierto Inuyasha, ¿no tienen el tu las mismas clases hoy?

Si, estábamos en la misma clase, pero , bueno Kagome, no te vayas a asustar ni nada, creo que se sentía un poco mal y fue a la enfermería.

¿qué?..¿qué tenia?

Pues no se, solo le pidió permiso a la profesora para ir, pero no creo que haya mentido si se veía un poco pálido.

Ahh es tan necio, mis padres le dijeron que faltara esta semana..

¿pero por que Kagome, que tiene?

Ahh Sango, es que mientras estabas en tu viaje el se enfermo, pesco un virus o algo según el doctor y estuvo en cama un par de semanas, el doctor recomendó una semana mas, pero el joven "no, yo me siento bien" insistió en venir desde hoy.

No te enojes Kagome, mejor vamos a ver como esta.

Creo que no será necesario, ya viene para acá. Miren.

¡¡Miroku!!.. ¿estas bien?

Si Sango, estoy bien, seguramente el comunicativo de Inuyasha ya vino con el chisme

No, ellas me interrogaron

Hermano ¿estas bien?..

Si Kag, no te preocupes, ya te dije que me siento bien, es solo que la medicina esa aun me provoca ganas de vomitar.. y pues bueno, tu sabes..

Esta bien, come tu almuerzo, después nos toca practica y seguramente será mas pesada que en veces anteriores..

Si.. y cuéntanos Sango ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

Sango estaba perpleja observando a Miroku, su palidez no evitaba que luciera guapo y ella estaba ensimismada viendo esa cara que tanto extraño mientras se encontraban en vacaciones, esos ojos con los que soñaba casi diario, y esa sonrisa infantil....

Sango.. que sucede..¿tengo algo en mi cara?...

¡¡No!! Disculpa, estaba pensando en una tarea que nos dejaron...¿qué decías?

Solo preguntaba como te fue en tu viaje...

Ahhhh muy bien, les traje algo chicos. Para ti Kagome un collar de plata en forma de corazón flechado.

Ohh gracias Sango, es muy lindo...

De nada. Para ti Inuyasha, un anillo de plata en forma de un Dragón y con un pedazo de ámbar, combina con tus ojos y pensé que se te vería lindo.

Ahh gracias Sango...

De nada. Y para ti Miroku, un anillo de plata con la forma de un tigre y con un pedazo de zafiro....

¿Zafiro? Wow Sango, eso es una piedra cara..

¿Si Kagome?..ahh no.. no sabia

Si es una piedra cara, muchas gracias Sango, algún dia te obsequiare algo igual de lindo.

No, no es necesario. O sea, no es que lo haya buscado especialmente, esos eran los que habían en ese lugar, y pues como que queda contigo por que el tigre es uno de los animales del Kung- Fu, eso es todo.

¿En serio Sango?¿ Estas segura de que no buscaste en especifico una piedra que fuera del mismo color que los ojos de mi hermano?

¡¡¡¡Claro que no Kagome!!!, ni me he fijado de que color los tiene...

Bueno Sango, muchas gracias de todos modos.

Miroku le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sango, que ya de por si se encontraba roja, pero al final del beso parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre. Después de eso, el timbre sonó indicando el final del almuerzo y el comienzo de las practicas, por lo que el grupo se disolvió y cada quien fue a realizar sus actividades correspondientes.

Dos semanas después todos los alumnos apenas se estaban comenzando a adaptar al ritmo de trabajo del colegio, Kohaku a estas alturas ya había llorado lagrimas de sangre pues se sentía muy presionado, pero el no se daba por vencido y daba su mayor esfuerzo. Sango y sus amigos también se encontraban concentrados en sus deberes, de vez en cuando se reunían para conversar y trataban de sobrellevar el dia con dia. Miroku aun se veía pálido, pero cuando alguien le preguntaba si se sentía bien el solo respondía con una sonrisa, por lo tanto nadie realmente se imagino que algo anduviera mal con el chico, hasta que un fin de semana en el que decidieron salir a divertirse algo ocurrió que indicaba lo contrario.

Muy bien chicos..¡ veamos quien llega primero al ultimo piso por las escaleras!

Esta bien!!

Eran 28 pisos de un elegante edificio con oficinas, centro comercial y restaurantes, todos subían por las escaleras prácticamente sin ningún esfuerzo dada la excelente condición física en ellos, el primero en llegar al mirador fue Inuyasha quien presumía abiertamente su victoria, después llegaron Sango y Kagome y hasta el final Miroku con muy mala pinta jadeando y agarrandose el pecho.

Ahh Miroku , eres un baka, que mala condición física..¿así piensas llegar a ser campeón de Kung-fu?

¡ cállate!..

Miroku, estas bien... ¿qué te sucede?

No se. Déjenme respirar..

Todos miraban contrariados al Joven, parecía estar sintiendo un dolor muy grande y su respiración cada vez se hacia mas pesada. Hasta que repentinamente callo al suelo inconsciente.

¿qué le pasa?.. Necesitamos ayuda....

Tranquila Kagome, mejor voltéalo boca arriba para que pueda respirar...

¡hermano! Despierta por favor! Llamen a un medico.

Sango salió corriendo buscando a algún medico o alguien que los ayudara, la chica estaba notablemente asustada hasta que encontró a un empleado que llamo a servicios médicos y la acompaño al lugar donde estaba inconsciente Miroku. Después lo llevaron a la enfermería aun inconsciente y lo atendieron mientras sus amigos y su hermana esperaban afuera.

Tranquilos muchachos, parece ser un desvanecimiento, por mala suerte se golpeo cuando cayo y se abrió la ceja, pero con un par de puntadas estará como nuevo.

No se si debo llamar a mis padres.

No te preocupes Kagome, yo los llevo a su casa, ya escuchaste al señor, seguramente saldrá caminando, fue un simple desmayo por el cansancio yo creo.

Si, seguramente es eso, me ha dicho que sus practicas han estado muy fuertes.

Miroku salió de la enfermería, con una gasa en la ceja y un rostro tremendamente pálido pero sonriente.

Hola muchachos, discúlpenme si los asuste...

¿estas bien? ¿cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien, solo estaba cansado.

Detrás de el salió una doctora y se dirigió a todos.

Jovencito, necesito que vayas con tu doctor familiar.

Si doctora.

¿Ustedes vienen con el verdad? ¿alguno es un familiar?

Si doctora, yo soy su hermana.

Muy bien jovencita, dile a tus papas que lleven a tu hermano al medico, necesita que le practiquen estudios, no es normal lo que le sucedió. ¿le dirás?

Claro que si, yo les diré doctora.

Bueno, entonces váyanse directo a su casa y que se recueste el resto del día. Lo de la ceja fue solo un golpe y no debe tener mayor problema. Cuídense mucho.

¡ Gracias!

En el auto camino a casa...

¿te duele mucho? ¿te sientes bien?

No Sango, no me duele nada y me siento muy bien, fue solo que me hiperventile por respirar mal, esas cosas pasan.

Bueno, entonces iremos a tu casa, rentaremos una película y pasaremos ahí el resto de la tarde ¿te parece bien?

Si, gracias!.. pero no es necesario, podemos ir a otro lado si ustedes tienen ganas.

¿qué no escuchaste a la doctora? No es algo normal lo que te paso, debes reposar e ir al medico..

Kag, estoy bien , de verdad, será mejor que no le digamos a mis padres que me desmaye, se pueden asustar y pues..

¡ claro que no! Yo les diré

Kagome, por favor no, no quiero que se preocupen en vano, les diremos que me golpee en la practica ¿o.k?

¡ No!...

Hey Miroku, a nadie le cae mal una visita al doctor de vez en cuando, además seguramente dentro de poco nos harán una en el Colegio.. que mas da, hazlo por tu hermana, para que este tranquila.

Esta bien, yo les diré.


	2. El diagnostico

Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen, bla bla bla...

:: pensamientos::

Llamadas telefónicas 

Capitulo 2

El diagnostico

Los papas de Miroku tomaron muy tranquilamente la noticia, ya que pensaban que el chico seguramente se sentía muy presionado por lo del Mundial y que tal vez aun se encontraba débil por el virus que lo ataco. Sin embargo tomaron el asunto seriamente y lo llevaron al hospital a visitar a la Doctora Kaede, quien era la doctora de cabecera de la familia desde que Miroku nació. Ella recomendó hacerle estudios de todo tipo, pues sabia que el virus que había tenido pudo haberle afectado de una forma u otra algunos órganos. Por lo tanto, el joven paso todo un Dia en el hospital y regreso a casa. Los resultados estarían listos en unos días después y nadie pensaba que hubiera algo por lo cual preocuparse.

Los primeros exámenes parciales se estaban llevando a cabo una semana despues, y las practicas deportivas estaban suspendidas por esa semana para permitir a los estudiantes concentrarse al 100. Todos estaban presionados, pero era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, por lo que podemos decir que eran días tranquilos en el Colegio Sengoku.

Esa tarde los hermanos Higurashi llegaron juntos a casa, felices por lo bien que les fue en las pruebas, cuando entraron vieron a su madre sentada en la sala.

Hola chicos!..¿cómo les fue?

¡¡Muy bien Mamá, tienes uno hijos muy listos! ¿pero que haces aquí tan temprano?

Me dejaron salir temprano del trabajo y quise pasar la tarde con ustedes.

Pero, nosotros tenemos que estudiar.

Es verdad.

Mama, que te sucede, te noto triste.

Nada hija, es solo que estoy cansada, será mejor que suban a estudiar, mientras yo tomare una siesta y por la noche vamos a cenar a un lugar lindo ¿les parece?

Si..

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, lo chicos subieron a sus habitaciones a estudiar cuando notaron que quien llamaba era su padre.

Hola, te tardaste mucho en llamar.

Si, lo se amor, perdona, estaba en una junta ¿qué sucede? ¿Que era tan urgente?

Hakushi, hable con la doctora Kaede, ya tiene los resultados de Miroku.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta bien?

No.

¿pero ,que tiene?..

La doctora dijo que tiene una insuficiencia cardiaca degenerativa causada por el virus que contrajo, dijo que tal vez necesitara un transplante dentro de poco tiempo. Hakushi.. no se que hacer...

Tranquila, no llores.

No, ellos están arriba, no quiero que Miroku se entere, al menos, no aun

¿qué mas te dijo la doctora Kaede?

Nos mando con un cardiólogo para que siga un tratamiento que retrace las consecuencias de su condición.. amor, tengo mucho miedo.

Tranquila, no digas mas, voy para allá.

No, mejor te veo allá, no quiero que los chicos nos escuchen, ellos están arriba estudiando,

Muy bien linda, te espero aquí, y no te preocupes, saldremos de esto.

Eso espero, llego en unos 10 minutos, bye

Bye

Al colgar la Señora Higurashi sintió que el llanto estaba apunto de salir, tomo sus llaves, su abrigo y se dirigió a la planta superior de su casa para avisarle a sus hijos que saldría un momento. Pero fue interrumpida por Kagome quien se encontraba bajando a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Ohh, hija, voy con tu papa, vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas, le avisas a tu hermano, no nos tardamos.

Si mama, muy bien, ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué parece que quieres llorar?

No hija, no es eso, es que me arden los ojos, seguramente tengo una infección, que bueno que me dices , para comprar algún medicamento.

Bueno Mami, te esperamos aquí para ir a cenar.

Si hija, mientras coman algo, ahí hay fruta. No me tardo.

Cuando Kagome subía las escaleras aun se preguntaba por que su Madre se veía tan extraña. El cuarto de Miroku se encontraba antes que el suyo, por lo tanto paso por ahí antes de llegar a su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta, y vio a su hermano tendido boca abajo en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

:::Ay, se quedo dormido. Que bien estudia. Como tiene memoria fotográfica se puede dar el lujo de hacer eso.. me choca. Le pondré una cobija, hace frío.:::

Kagome se acerco para taparlo, pero noto que estaba muy frió de sus manos, lo cubrió con la manta pero sentía que algo andaba mal, así es que lo llamo por su nombre para tratar de hacerlo despertar, el no respondía, estaba como inconsciente nuevamente. La chica noto que la respiración de su hermano casi no se percibía y se asusto, corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana y alcanzo a observar a su madre a punto de encender el auto, Grito lo mas que pudo para llamar la atención de la mujer, quien rápidamente respondió a su llamado.

¡¡Mama!!, ven por favor.

¿qué pasa hija?

Ehh, creo que mi hermano se desmayo de nuevo.

La señora Higurashi sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, dejo el auto abierto y corrió hacia la casa, subió las escaleras con una velocidad envidiable para cualquier atleta y llego al lado de su hijo.

Llama a una ambulancia Kagome... ¡ rápido!

Si mamá..

La ambulancia tomo solo 10 minutos para llegar al hogar Higurashi, subieron al cuarto del joven y tomaron sus signos vitales, eran muy débiles y el joven presentaba una arritmia fuerte, por lo que decidieron llevarlo al hospital. La señora Higurashi pidió que lo llevaran al Hospital Shikon no Tamma y emprendieron marcha. Ya en el área de urgencias, mientras se encontraban en la sala de espera Kagome pudo comenzar a hacer preguntas.

Mamá,¿ mi hermano estará bien?

No lo se hija.

¿por qué?

Escucha hija, nosotros haremos lo máximo que podamos para que tu hermano este bien.

Mama, de que hablas, ¿qué le sucede?

Hija, tu hermano esta muy enfermo, el virus que lo ataco daño su corazón, cada vez se pondrá mas débil y si no le hacen un transplante pronto el puede morir..

¿qué?¿ Desde cuando sabes esto?

Desde hoy hija, la doctora Kaede me lo dijo por la mañana, aun deben hacerle mas estudios para confirmar el diagnostico y darle un tratamiento, pero no se, no se que pasara mi amor.

¡ No es verdad!!, el esta sano, no se va a morir, es muy joven mama!!!

Si hija, lo se...

¡No¡, tu no sabes nada!

Kagome corrió alejándose de su madre, con lagrimas en sus ojos y unas tremendas ganas de gritar, salió del hospital y llego a un parque cercano, se sentó en una banca y se comenzó a tranquilizar. Después llamo a Inuyasha.

Hola..

Hola Kagome ¿qué haces?

Inuyasha, necesito que vengas 

¿por qué? No le entiendes a la guía de estudio.

No es eso, es mi hermano, esta en el hospital.

¿qué paso?

Se desmayo de nuevo, una ambulancia lo llevo

Kagome, tranquila, dime en que hospital estas y yo voy para allá.

No estoy en el hospital, estoy en el parque que esta en la esquina. Es el hospital Shikon no tamma.

Muy bien Kagome, voy para allá, quédate tranquila ¿o.k? ¿quieres que le avise a Sango?

¡ no!.. no Inuyasha, seria muy duro para ella. Mejor ven, acá te cuento.

Esta bien . llego en 10 minutos, bye.

Notas de la autora.

Hola a todos, espero que este nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando sea de su agrado, es muy dramático, y lo será aun mas, ya que mis principales influencias son Remmy y Candy Candy, asi es que ya se imaginaran que lo que sigue será muy triste. Espero que me dejen reviews, positivos o negativos, nada mas no me dejen sin ellos, ya que es bien feo ver un fan fic sin reviews ( eso me ha pasado con otros fics, y no estaban tan malos.. en verdad) Les mando saludos a todos los que me regalaron su tiempo leyendo esto y si tiene éxito , pronto subiré el capitulo 3 en el cual habrán bellos momentos de nuestras dos parejas favoritas.


	3. La vida sigue igual

Capitulo 3.

La vida sigue igual.

Durante los 10 minutos que Kagome espero sentada en el parque esperando a que Inuyasha llegara las cosas se volvieron mas turbias y confusas en la mente de la jovencita.

:: Debe ser una pesadilla, si, eso es. Seguramente estoy en un mal sueño, no puede ser real que mi hermano vaya a morir, no puede ser verdad que su corazón este mal, el siempre ha sido muy saludable, además es el campeón Juvenil de Kung fu del país, si en verdad estuviera tan grave no lo hubiera logrado nunca, es un atleta, el es quien siempre me motiva para esforzarme mas::

Kagome. Llegue lo mas rápido que pude ¿cómo estas? ¿qué fue lo que paso?

¡Inuyasha!

Al ver el rostro del muchacho de cabello blanco Kagome no pudo mas que abrazarlo fuertemente y comenzar a llorar.

¡ que bueno que llegaste Inuyasha!...

Tranquila, aquí estoy para lo que necesites, todo estará bien.

No Inuyasha, nada esta bien, pero gracias por venir.

La joven se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban.

Kagome, cuéntame bien que es lo que paso.

Pues, el estaba en su recamara, yo creí que dormía pero no, estaba inconsciente, y mi madre me dijo que llamara a la ambulancia y pues lo trajimos al hospital. Luego mi madre me contó que Miroku esta muy enfermo del corazón y necesitara un transplante para seguir viviendo.

Lamento mucho escuchar eso, sin duda alguna será algo difícil para todos, pero veras que el conseguirá un nuevo corazón y vivirá muchos años. No hay por que pensar que morirá.

Inuyasha...

Además ya conoces a tu hermano, es mas necio que una mula , y cuando quiere algo lo consigue. Bueno, con excepción de Sango, pero eso es por que es un miedoso que tiene miedo a declarársele a la única chica que lo quiere por quien es.

Gracias Inuyasha.

Pero ¿por qué?,no seas tonta, yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que creo que pasara, además el no estará solo en esto, ni tu tampoco, lo superaremos juntos, estoy seguro de que Sango pensara igual cuando le digamos.

Inuyasha, gracias por ser tan buen amigo. Pero creo que no debemos decirle a Sango aun, no estoy ni segura de que mis padre quieran contarle a Miroku.

¿qué? Pero el debe estar enterado.

Conozco a mis padres, seguramente no le dirán toda la verdad, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos, no quiero que el sufra.

Kagome, el tiene derecho a saber lo que le pasa a su cuerpo.

Lo se, pero .....

¡¡¡Kagome!!!¡¡¡ Hija!!

¡Papa!

Hija te he estado buscando por todos lados, tu madre dice que saliste corriendo del hospital y esta muy preocupada por ti. Hola Inuyasha.

Discúlpame Papa, pero necesitaba pensar. ¿cómo esta mi hermano?

Los Doctores dicen que esta estable, lo dejaran toda la noche para observación y estudios, y mañana por la tarde lo llevaremos a casa.

¿Pero que dicen sobre su diagnostico?¿no hubo un error?

No hija. Lamentablemente no, pero debemos ser optimistas, ya llamaron a un cardiólogo muy bueno llamado Dr. Mushin, tiene mucho prestigio y llegara mañana para analizar su caso. Ahora el esta despierto, tu mama esta con el y me dijo que les prometió una cena en familia, así es que, Señorita Higurashi, ¿aceptaría una cena congelada en un cuarto de hospital con su linda familia? Por supuesto el caballero que la acompaña esta invitado también.

Jaja Papa, esta bien, pero yo quiero Pizza para mi y Ramen para Inuyasha.

Muy bien, vamos entonces. Ahh por cierto hija, Miroku no sabe mucho sobre su estado, no queremos preocuparlo, le podría afectar, así es que...

Esta bien Papa, no le diré nada, seguro el pensara que solo es un resfriado ¿no?

No hija, el piensa que es el virus aun.

Era un sarcasmo Papa....

...................La mañana siguiente............................

Hola Kag. ¿ estudiaste mucho para el examen de álgebra?

Hola Sango.. ehh bueno, no , la verdad no pude estudiar

¿qué? Pero si tienes cara de que no dormiste mucho.

No dormí mucho, pero fue por otro motivo

¿por qué?

Buenos días muchachos, saquen su lápiz, goma y calculadora, el examen durara dos horas, espero que hayan estudiado.

Te cuento en el almuerzo Sango. _::: ¿cómo le diré? Seguramente se va a preocupar, solo le diré que esta en el hospital y que tiene algo en el corazón y que no es grave. ¡ voy a reprobar este examen ahhhh ¡:::_

..... Durante el almuerzo......

¿Entonces te fue mal en el examen kag?

Si, muy mal, creo que reprobare.

¡Hola feas!

Hola Inuyasha. ¿cómo te fue en el examen?

La verdad no muy bien, no me pude concentrar mucho.

Bueno ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿están tan enamorados que no pueden dejar de pensar uno en el otro durante los exámenes?

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se sonrojaron, pero ninguno respondió a la pregunta.

Ojala se haga oficial eso antes de que termine el año chicos. Oye Inuyasha ¿y Miroku? Seguramente se quedo a coquetear con la maestra para que le pongan A como siempre.

No Sango. El no vino hoy al Colegio ¿ Kagome no le has contado nada?

¿contarme que?

Ay Inuyasha, a veces eres tan sutil. Si Sango, mi hermano no vino hoy al Colegio por que, b- bueno el esta, el esta en el... hospital.

¿qué? ¿qué le paso?

No te asustes, no es nada grave, es que ayer se desmayo otra vez y pues mis papas insistieron el llevarlo con la doctora, y ella dijo que seria mejor que se quedara ahí por la noche para vigilarlo y hacerle mas estudios.

¿pero que tiene?

Ahh, es por el virus.

Ese maldito virus. ¿pero estará bien?

_::: parece que me creyó:::_ Si , hoy en la tarde lo dan de alta, pero no se si lo dejen venir al Colegio mañana.

¿puedo ir a visitarlo en la tarde?

¡¡Claro!!, seguramente se sentirá mejor cuando te vea. Ponte una blusa escotada y veras como en un segundo se levanta de esa cama

¡¡Kagome!!, deja de decir eso.

Es la verdad.

¿yo también puedo ir?

Claro Inuyasha. Gracias -

.....Ese dia en la tarde en casa de los Higurashi....

¡¡Hola!!, Mama.. ¿ alguien en casa?

Shhhh hija, estoy en la sala, no grites.

Perdón Mama. Mira, Sango e Inuyasha vinieron para ver a Miroku.

Ahh que amables de su parte, pero tendrán que esperar hasta que despierte. Llegamos hace apenas media hora y el se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mama, ¿estas segura de que esta dormido solamente?

Si hija , no te preocupes. ¿por qué no por lo pronto comemos algo? ¿pido una pizza?

Si gracias señora.

Mientras todos estaban en la sala Kagome subió a su recamara "por algo" ,pero en realidad fue a checar que su hermano estuviera solamente dormido.

_::: Bueno, parece que respira bien, hasta roncando esta el angelito::._

Después de un rato, y de un par de Pizzas, los chicos estaban comenzando a desesperarse. Todos estaban muy serios, hasta que escucharon una voz.

¿Mama?

Miroku! Estamos abajo.

¿estamos?

Si, Inuyasha, Sango y yo, mama salió a comprar víveres.

¿sango esta abajo?..

Si, no te levantes, vamos para allá.

No, yo bajo ya me levante.

Miroku lucia con mucho mas color que los días pasados, y como había descansado mucho estaba fresco como una lechuga. Llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera verde, antes de bajar paso por el espejo y acomodo su cabello.

Hola muchachos. ¿cómo están? ¿qué hacen? .

Miroku. ¿ como te sientes?

Oh, muy bien Sango. ¿viniste para estudiar?

No Baka, venimos a verte.

Inuyasha. No estoy seguro de eso, ¿estarás aquí para verme o para estar con Kagome como ayer?

¿ayer?¿ Inuyasha estuvo con Kagome ayer?

Ohh, si Sango, es que le llame desde el Hospital.

Entonces yo soy la ultima que se entera de esto.. Gracias por la confianza amiga.

Sango, no te enojes, no quería preocuparte.

Upss.. bueno, cambiemos de tema.

Si, lo importante es que te sientas bien.

Si hermanita, estoy bien, muy contento de ver que mis amigos se preocupen por mi.

Sango lucia nerviosa siempre durante los primeros minutos cuando Miroku estaba frente a ella, pero en esta ocasión sus instintos le indicaban que algo estaba mal y sus nervios eran, aunque menos notorios, mas fuertes.

Miroku. ¿qué te dijeron los doctores?

Nada, que mañana puedo ir a la escuela.

¿qué? No, estas loco.

Mis papas ya me dijeron que si. Kagome, sabes bien que no puedo perder otro examen. Imagínate, no podré competir para el lugar en el mundial.

Esa tarde los chicos pasaron un rato mas juntos, pero a las 8 de la noche Inuyasha y Sango se fueron a sus casas para poder estudiar. Kagome trataba de estudiar pero no se concentraba mucho. Hasta que sonó el teléfono dos horas después.

Hola.

Hola Kagome.

Inuyasha... ¿qué paso?

Solo llamo para decirte que todo estará bien, ya no te preocupes.

Gracias ¿solo por eso me llamas?

Si, estaba preocupado por ti, te noto muy triste

Es mi hermano y lo amo mucho, por eso estoy triste, pero yo también estaré bien.

Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Sabes, cuando terminen los exámenes tal vez tu y yo pudiéramos, no se, tal vez ir a algún lado para que me platiques como te vas sintiendo.

Inuyasha, eso puedo decírtelo en la escuela, al menos que quieras que tengamos una cita.

¡¡¡No seas tonta, solo quiero salir contigo un dia para que te distraigas !!!

Esta bien Inuyasha. el próximo lunes tendremos una cita

Mmmmm bueno, y vamos al cine.

Si. Vamos a donde sea.

Bueno, te dejo para que estudies entonces.. te cuidas y nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

O.k, tu también te cuidas, bye.

¿por fin te invito a salir?

¡¡Miroku!! ¿cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

Pues escuche desde que dijiste la palabra cita.

Eres un chismoso. Yo no te escucho cuando hablas con tus nenitas.

Bah.. yo ya no hago eso desde hace mucho. En fin, lo que quiero decirte es que si ese animal te rompe el corazón , yo me encargare de hacerlo pagar.

Jaja.. no te preocupes, el no me romperá el corazón.

Eso espero, no estudies mucho, necesitas dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

Si, tu también duérmete ya.

Muy bien. Buenas noches. Te quiero mucho hermanita.

Yo también Miroku. Dulces sueños.

............... Fin de capitulo.........

Notas de autora:

Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado reviews, que son Cristy girl y Sarion pero lamento decirles que no les puedo prometer nada acerca de lo que me piden que no haga. Aun no se si morirá alguien o no. Pero sigan leyendo y diciéndome que opinan ¿o.k? ahh y les cuento que tengo otros dos fics acá, uno cómico llamado "el contagio" y otro drama llamado " Bienvenido al anochecer"

Casi me olvido, a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y no dejando review muchas gracias por tomarse tiempo de leer mis intentos de historia, pero agradecería infinitamente que me mandaran sus opiniones, sugerencias y reclamos.

Saludos a todos, el próximo capitulo esta casi terminado.


	4. Cosas ocultas

_:::: Pensamientos :::::_

_- descripciones de movimientos, gestos-_

Capitulo 4.

Cosas ocultas

::: _Estoy segura de que Kagome me esta ocultando algo, no me creí nada sobre que era un simple virus, ¡¡ mas le vale decirme la verdad , por que si no, no la perdonare!!. Miroku se veía muy lindo ayer,¡¡ pero que estoy pensando!! . Concéntrate en lo que estudiaste Sango:::_

Sango... Planeta tierra llamando a Sango...

¿eh?

Jajaja, hermana, termina de desayunar o llegaremos tarde, ¿en que planeta andabas?

Ah no, nada, estaba repasando mentalmente lo que estudie ayer.

¿lo que estudiaste ayer? ¿te refieres a la anatomía de Miroku? . Pero si hoy tienes examen de Literatura.

¡ Kohaku!

Jajaja esta bien hermana, no te pongas roja.

Deja de decir incoherencias, yo que tu mejor me preocupaba por el examen de hoy.

Si, bueno, respecto a eso, créeme, estudie mucho , pero comienzo a sospechar que el Colegio Sengoku no es para mi.

No digas tonterías , eres un niño muy brillante y un excelente ninja.

Pero..

Pero nada, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco mas.

Hermana, pero, no me siento feliz de estar ahí, y el deporte que tanto amo comienza a ser una carga para mi.

Lo se Kohaku, pero si quieres conseguir algo en la vida debes hacer sacrificios.

Yo no quiero sacrificar mi felicidad.

Ante estas palabras Sango no pudo mas que responder con una mirada de intriga a su pequeño hermano, sin duda alguna el niño tenia razón en lo que decia. De repente, una bocina sonó desesperada afuera de la casa de los Hiraikotzu.

¡ Chicos, apúrense, llegaremos tarde!

.............. Ese mismo día en el Colegio Sengoku .............

Bueno, creo que con esto terminamos la semana de exámenes académicos, la próxima semana comenzaremos con las pruebas físicas.

Si, es un alivio.

Eso lo dices tu Sango, por que no tienes que competir contra Kikyo en el tiro con arco, sin duda alguna ella ganara el lugar para el mundial.

¡ no digas eso, tu también eres muy buena!, además, yo también tengo competidores fuertes.

Ay Sango, tu eres el reto a vencer para todos en las artes Ninjas, deja de hacerte la modesta.

Ninguno de nosotros tenemos el futuro asegurado Kagome, no me puedo confiar. Oye, ¿quieres de mi ensalada?

¡ si!, tu mama hace ensaladas deliciosas.

¡ yo también quiero!

Ahh hola muchachos. Inuyasha, ¿qué no traes tu almuerzo?

Si, pero ya se me termino.

Bueno, pero solo un poco ehhh. Miroku ¿no quieres un poco?

No gracias Sango. Yo tengo suficiente con las toneladas de comida que me manda mi Mamá. Esta como obsesionada por mi nutrición

¡ claro! ¿qué esperabas? Nos diste un susto a todos con tus desmayos, para prevenirlos debes comer bien.

Si bueno , a este paso me convertiré en un cerdito anti desmayos .

Mientras Sango y Miroku mantenían su interesante platica sobre nutrición y cerdos, Inuyasha y Kagome hablaban sobre otros asuntos usando un volumen de voz mucho mas bajo.

Entonces, Kagome, hoy terminaron los exámenes.

Si, así es.

Pues entonces hoy podemos ir a que me platiques como te sientes con lo que paso.

¡ es verdad! Hoy podemos tener nuestra cita.

Shhhhhhh . No es una cita, solo estoy siendo buen amigo.

. Esta bien Inuyasha.

Nos vemos en el patio cuando terminen las practicas.

Si, esta bien.

¡ Hey ustedes dos!, ¿ de que hablan?

De nada hermano, estábamos comentando sobre la ensalada.

Si claro, soy bien tonto y me la creí ¡ ehh!¡¡Entonces por que se sonrojaron los dos!!..ahh espere un momento, ¿hoy es el dia de la esperada cita?

¡¡No es ninguna cita Baka!!, y mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos, deberías salir con Sango.

No me digas Baka y si, algún dia saldré con Sango. _::: uy , olvide que ella esta aquí :::_

Cuando los jóvenes voltearon hacia sus amigas notaron que ninguna de ellas se encontraba ahí y ambos se sonrojaron.

Ehh, bueno, voy a mi practica.

Dichoso tu.

¿Todavía no te dejan practicar?

No. Están esperando mas análisis, ya me estoy cansando de tanta aguja.

Feh. Ten paciencia, dentro de poco podrás practicar de nuevo.

Comienzo a dudarlo.

¿por qué?

No se, siento que algo me ocultan.

¡ no como crees! – dijo Inuyasha en un tono sobre actuado-

Además, me siento muy cansado, no me siento tan ligero como antes.¡¡¡ no hablo de mi peso ehh!!!

Son ideas tuyas, debe ser justo por la falta de practica. Deberías aprovechar que ahora tienes tiempo libre.

Si, bueno, de hecho me he aburrido tremendamente.

Ay Miroku. El fin de semana hagamos algo en grupo ¿te parece?

Si, esta bien si las chicas aceptan. Bueno me voy, que te vaya bien en tu practica y en tu cita. Ahhhh por cierto, no te pases con mi hermana ¿entendiste?

Uy que miedo. Jaja no te preocupes por eso, ella estará bien, no le haré nada malo.

Bueno, mas te vale futuro.

¿futuro?

Si, futuro cuñado. .

...... Después de la practica........

Inuyasha, disculpa que llegue un poco tarde, pero estaba muy concentrada y no vi la hora.

No te preocupes. ¿nos vamos?

Si, ¿a donde?

¿qué te parece al centro comercial? Así comemos algo y entramos al cine.

Si, me gusta la idea.

Esa tarde/ noche fue muy entretenida para ambos, por un momento los problemas salieron de la cabeza de Kagome, quien mostraba un brillo especial en sus ojos por estar con su querido Inuyasha.

¿te gusto la película?

Si, fue muy divertida.

Si, a mi también me gusto. Oye Kagome, antes de llegar a tu casa quería decirte algo.

_:: oh no, el momento ha llegado, tengo que poner cara de sorpresa pero mostrarme tranquila:: _Si dime Inuyasha.

Bueno, no se como vayas a reaccionar...

Dime. _::: Hay que nervios:::_

Esta bien, iré al grano, Miroku sospecha que algo no esta bien con el y cree que no volverá a entrenar o a competir. Además se ve un poco triste. Opino que debes hablar con tus padres para que le digan la verdad.

Oh. Si, yo también lo he notado triste ::: _Inuyasha cobarde, nunca se atreverá a nada:::_. Creo que tienes razón. Tratare de hablar con mis padres hoy. Gracias por preocuparte por el.

Es natural que me preocupe por ustedes. No seas tonta.

Bueno, muchas gracias, me divertí mucho hoy. Llegamos muy rápido.

Si, oye, tal vez podríamos salir otro dia ¿qué dices?

¿el próximo viernes?

Si, es un trato. Tu y yo .

Muy bien Inuyasha.

Ahh otra cosa, yo creo que nos vemos mañana o el domingo por que le prometí a tu hermano que saldríamos un rato para que se le quite lo aburrido. Dile que me llame para ponernos de acuerdo.

Si, yo le digo.

Y una cosa mas.

Si dime.

Duerme bien, fea.

Tu también, horrible.

Kagome entro a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, subió a su cuarto y vio a Miroku recostado en su recamara leyendo.

¡Hola! ¿cómo estuvo tu tarde!

Hola Señorita. Mi tarde estuvo bien, pero no tan buena como la tuya por lo que veo en tu cara.

Si, me la pase muy bien.

Me da mucho gusto. Ojala pronto ustedes dos estén oficialmente juntos. El es único con aprobación mía para ser tu novio.

No se, no se, tal vez se de algo. ¿ya cenaste?

Si, quedo algo allá abajo. Creo que Mama estaba en la cocina con Papa, tal vez si bajas y se apiadan de ti te den un poco.

Bueno, entonces iré.

O.k.

Ahh casi lo olvido , dijo Inuyasha que lo llames para ponerse de acuerdo en lo de la salida.

O.k

* * *

Kagome bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina y encontró a su madre hablando con un gesto muy serio con su padre.

Hola Mama. Hola Papa.

¡Hija! No te escuchamos entrar. ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

Ahh todo mundo se entero parece. Jaja, me fue bien Ma..

Que bueno, ¿quieres comer algo?

No, de hecho baje para hablar con ustedes.

¿qué pasa hija?

Miroku esta sospechando algo sobre su enfermedad y yo creo que seria mejor....

Hija. Hoy visitamos al Dr. Mushin. Nos dijo que la condición de tu hermano es muy extraña y que le queda poco tiempo.

¿qué?

Si, hija, esto va a ser difícil pero como familia tenemos que superarlo. Debemos tratar de hacerlo feliz.

Pero,¿ no hay esperanza?

Si, ya esta en la lista para transplantes, pero será muy difícil encontrar un corazón para el por el tipo de sangre. Nosotros tenemos fe en Buda, pero debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

Mama, Papa, no me digan esto.

Hija.

Además ¿como quieren hacerlo feliz?. El se dará cuenta cuando note que no lo dejan practicar ni competir. ¿qué le dirán sobre eso?

Hoy en la tarde platicamos con el, y esta enterado de casi todo el asunto.

¿el ya esta enterado?

Si, bueno, no de todo, sabe que esta enfermo del corazón y que necesitara un transplante. Pero no sabe que todo ocurrirá en menos de un año.

:::_El esta enterado, y no me dijo nada::: _¿pero como lo tomo?

Bastante mas tranquilo que nosotros cuando nos enteramos, dijo que ya sospechaba por que estábamos siendo muy amables con el, además nos pidió salirse del Colegio Sengoku.

Kagome se quedo parada en el centro de la cocina, paralizada, no podía creer nada de lo que escuchaba, pero principalmente no podría creer que su hermano estuviera tan tranquilo ante todo.

¿entonces ya no ira al colegio?

No, el lunes iremos a darlo de baja y a hablar con el director. Creemos que es una buena decisión , ya que así podrá concentrarse en recuperarse y ahorrar energía en lo que encontramos un corazón para el.

Bueno, entonces, voy a dormir....

¡ hija! ¿no vas a cenar?

No, no tengo hambre...

¿estas bien?

No, buenas noches.

La chica salió de la cocina caminando como si no tuviera alma, tenia miedo de pasar frente al cuarto de su hermano, estaba tratando de sostener las lagrimas. Respiro profundamente y camino.

Kagome. ¿ya cenaste?

No, no tengo hambre

¿qué te pasa? ¿ya te dijeron mis papas que estoy enterado?

Si.

Bueno, podrías al menos voltear a verme ¿no?

Tengo mucho sueño, mañana nos vemos

No Kagome, ven por favor.

La chica con la mirada en el suelo se rehusaba a entrar al cuarto de su hermano, repentinamente alzo la mirada y lo vio sonriéndole y transmitiéndole una tranquilidad sorprendente que le permitió entrar.

Kagome, en primer lugar quiero que sepas que no me voy a morir tan fácilmente. Eso te lo prometo. Por lo tanto no quiero que te preocupes tanto ¿o.k?

No me pidas que no me preocupe.

Si te lo pido por que no es necesario, mira, yo desde el lunes no iré mas al colegio, tal vez pierda un año escolar y no participare en el mundial pero sobreviviré.

¿por qué te sientes tan confiado?

¿por qué ustedes están planeando mi funeral?

¿qué?. No, nadie ha hecho eso

No literalmente pero por lo menos en casa puedo sentir fuertemente que todos se han dado por vencidos. Ojala se den cuenta de que yo no.

Claro que no nos hemos dado por vencidos. Es solo que duele demasiado saber que la vida de un ser amado esta en peligro.

Kagome, la vida de todos nosotros esta en peligro siempre. Pero no podemos vivir preocupados por eso, esta dentro de nuestros destinos y cuando tengamos que morir moriremos. No llores, abrázame.

¡ te quiero mucho!

Yo también, tranquila, todo estará bien.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, fundidos en un abrazo tan fuerte que nadie podría separarlos en ese momento. Kagome lloraba con verdadera soltura hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

¡¡¡Oye, eres un tonto!!!, se supone que yo debería estar consolándote y dándote ánimos y no al revez.

Bueno, es que yo soy el hermano mayor y es mi obligación.- al decir esto Miroku tomo en su mano la nariz de Kagome y la aprenso, causando con esto que la chica sonriera- Bueno, vamos a descansar por que mañana iremos con Inuyasha y Sango al museo.

¿al museo?

Si, el museo del terror, no te espantes, no será arte ni cultura .

Esta bien. Entonces me voy a dormir.

Oye , ¿Sango sabe algo de esto?

No, no le hemos dicho nada.

Bueno, yo se lo diré después, por el momento no vale la pena preocuparla.

Si es tu decisión yo te apoyo.

Gracias . . Buenas noches Kag.

Buenas noches Miry.

En cuanto la joven salió del cuarto, Miroku se quedo sentado en su cama, y comenzó a temblar no logrando controlarse , el saber lo que tenia le daba mucho miedo, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a su familia o amigos, en parte por que no los quería mortificar mas de lo que ya estaban y en parte por que era parte de el mismo no demostrar abiertamente emociones que lo hicieran vulnerable ante los demás. Se acostó, se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar abrazándose a si mismo. Era un llanto silencioso y solitario, lleno de desesperación pero también de decisión. Miroku decidió que esa seria la única vez que lloraría y que a partir de ese momento se concentraría en disfrutar cada momento de su vida y a luchar por conservarla.

Por otro lado Kagome sentía una gran calma interior, ya se había desahogado y además las palabras de su hermano la llenaron de confianza sobre su futuro_. ::: Siempre me ha transmitido mucha paz, siempre ha mostrado mucha confianza, ahora me siento mas segura de que todo saldrá bien. Es admirable lo maduro que es:::_

Notas de la autora:

Una vez mas muchas gracias por leer este fic. Principalmente a quienes se dan un minuto para dejar su review.

Pili Chan: Gracias por leerlo y por tu review. Me gusto mucho, no salió el monito pero aprecio tu esfuerzo. Que bueno que te haya gustado, y me has dado una idea con tu comentario sobre la película. Respecto a los negativos de las fotos de Miroku en el otro fic te tengo malas noticias. Primer que no hay negativos por que era una cámara instantánea. Y segundo, Le pediría la copia a Sango pero ya sabes que es súper celosa y la verdad no me dan muchas ganas de adquirir una fractura de cráneo por el Hiraikotzu. Pero no te preocupes, ya le dije a Miroku y el me prometió venir un dia para hacerle una sesión fotográfica y en cuanto la haga te mando las copias . (creo que ya perdí la poquita cordura que me quedaba). Ahh por ultimo, felicidades por tener el fic mas exitoso, seguramente tendrás mas de 100 reviews pronto con "cuarto en renta" y ojala subas pronto el nuevo capitulo de ambos fics, Believe se quedo muy bueno...¡¡¡me tienes intrigada!!!ya me tire la mitad de mi cabello. Ahora tendrás que cómprame una peluca. Bueno, ya me extendí, solo quería decir gracias. Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Dulces recuerdos, dulces sueños

Bueno, antes de entrar de lleno al capitulo quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, mi pc anda medio loca y aunque ya los lei todos no se me ocurrio anotar los nombres de quienes me mandaron comentarios. Pero para proximos capitulos les dare agradecimiento especial y personal a cada uno. Ahora agrege los nombres de quienes hablan para que no sea complicado de entender quien dice que (esto me lo comento alguien en especial..gracias.)

Capitulo 5

Dulces sueños, dulces recuerdos.

Esa misma noche Kagome no tuvo problemas para dormir, extrañamente la platica con su hermano la había librado de muchos temores, y por fin , después de muchas noches pudo volver a soñar.

El siguiente dia fue muy entretenido en el museo, en muchas ocasiones habían salido los cuatro , pero desde Kagome e Inuyasha trataban de llevar otro tipo de relación las cosas se notaban un poco diferentes, ya que en vez de interactuar entre cuatro todo el tiempo, se podría decir que eran citas dobles .

Al llegar por la tarde a su casa, Miroku y Kagome se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Kagome:¡¡ abuela!!! Que sorpresa

Abuela Higurashi: Hola linda, estas hermosa. Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte, ya los extrañaba.

Kagome: Bueno abuela, has estado muy ocupada viajando por el mundo. Que bueno que viniste.

Mientras Kagome y su abuela se abrazaban, Miroku estaba afuera estacionando el auto. Cuando termino entro en la casa.

Miroku: ¡ Abuela!...

Abuela Higurashi: Muñeco ¿cómo estas? ¡que alto y guapo estas!. No cabe duda que tengo unos nietos que parecen modelos.

Miroku : -sonrojado- jaja abuela que bueno que estas aquí. ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

Abuela: ¿qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi amados nietos? Los extrañaba muchachos, vengo a quedarme una temporada con ustedes.

Kagome: ¡ Que bien abuelita! .

Abuela: Así es.

Miroku: Abuela, gracias por venir, pero que feo que uno tenga que estar a punto de morir para poder contar con tu presencia.

Kagome: ¡Miroku!

La abuela inmediatamente puso una mirada seria y retadora dirigida directamente al joven.

Abuela: Miroku, lo que acabas de decir no es gracioso.

Miroku: Lo se abuela, perdóname.

Abuela: Nadie en esta casa se va a morir , al menos no hasta que sea mi cumpleaños numero 120. ¿entendiste jovencito?

Miroku: Si abuela, es lo que yo digo pero nadie me cree.

Abuela: Ven a darme un abrazo querido.

La abuela le dio un abrazo súper fuerte a Miroku, de esos a los que les dicen rompe huesos, y luego presiono sus mejillas.

Abuela: Sin duda eres muy apuesto. Mi único nieto con el color de ojos de su abuelo.

Kagome: Abuela, siempre lo has preferido por su color de ojos, no es justo, yo no tengo la culpa de no haberlos heredado. .

Abuela: Preciosa, ya sabes que tu también eres mi nieta mas linda.

Mama Higurashi: Hola chicos, que bueno que ya llegaron. Vamos a cenar comida Italiana.

Kagome: Yeah!!!!! Me encanta esa comida .

Miroku: Si vamos. Solo déjame subir por una chaqueta , se esta poniendo frió afuera.

Mama Higurashi: Muy bien, los esperamos afuera, Kag, tu también ve por algo para cubrirte.

Kagome. Si!. Oye, ¿veremos a papa allá?

Mama Higurashi: Si, no se tarden chicos.

Miroku y Kagome subieron por sus chaquetas, luego se dirigieron hacia el restaurante con su familia y pasaron una velada muy familiar y cálida, todos contaban experiencias de su infancia y sobre el abuelo Higurashi que había fallecido en un accidente casi 20 años atrás.

Abuela: Es una lastima que no hayan conocido al abuelo, era un gran hombre.

Mama Higurashi: Así es, era muy divertido, siempre me hacia reír.

Kagome: Oye mama ¿es verdad que el abuelo no quería que te casaras con papa?

Mama Higurashi: ¿quién te dijo eso hija?

Kagome: Mi papa aquí presente.

Mama Higurashi: Bueno. Lo que paso fue que...

.... _flash back...._

_Maki: Papa, el es un buen hombre, pero lo mas importante es que lo amo._

_Papa Maki: Pero hija, si te casas con el tendrás hijos._

_Maki: Si, es verdad.. ¿y eso que tiene de malo?_

_Papa Maki: Soy demasiado guapo para ser abuelo._

_Maki: O.O_

_Papa Maki: Esta bien hija, tienes mi bendición para casarte. Pero tienes que prometerme algo. Que serás una mujer feliz._

_....final del flash back...._

Kagome: Ohh que lindo!

Mama Higurashi: Si, es una lastima que no conoció a ninguno de sus nietos.

Kagome: ¿pero si se entero de que estabas embarazada?

....._Flash back......_

_Maki: Papa, por fin serás abuelo. ¡estoy embarazada!_

_Papa Maki: Ohh hija. ¡felicidades!. Espero que sea un niño sano, fuerte y guapo como su abuelo._

_Maki: ¿Pero como sabes que será niño? Apenas tengo un mes de embarazo _

_Papa Maki: Es un lazo especial entre el y yo, nunca lo entenderías._

_......Fin del flash back...._

Repentinamente el ambiente de la mesa se torno melancólico y pensativo , hasta que el joven de ojos azules rompió el silencio.

Miroku: Bueno, al parecer tenia razón, fui todo lo que el dijo.

Abuela: Si, te pareces mucho a el.

Mama Higurashi: Cuando naciste tu abuelo tenia 7 meses muerto, tu abuela estaba muy deprimida pero en cuanto te vio le regreso la alegría.

Abuela: Si, nos dejo sus ojos para recordarlo siempre.

Miroku vio a su abuela y como ella lo veía con inmensa ternura, sin duda se amaban mucho y fue una despedida temprana de su amor. La mesa de nuevo se inundo de melancolía, pero esta vez la joven de cabello negro intercedió.

Kagome: ¿y cuando yo nací?

Mama Higurashi: Linda, tu sabes que fuiste el segundo ángel de la casa. También nos dio mucha alegría a todos.

Hakuroshi: Si hija. Fui feliz por tener a mi pequeña. Cuando naciste nuestra familia estuvo completa.

Kagome: ¿aunque yo no tuve los ojos azules?

Miroku: Si, aunque estas fea te queremos. Además cuando naciste me regalaron a Max. ( un cachorro)

Kagome: Es verdad, el buen Max.

Hakuroshi: Bueno chicos, creo que ya es tarde, vamonos a casa y mañana salimos de nuevo ¿les parece?

............ Mientras tanto en casa de Sango...............

Kohaku: ¿qué te pasa hermana?

Sango: Nada, estoy bien.

Kohaku: Te noto muy pensativa, ¿paso algo en el museo?

Sango: No, no paso nada. Eso es lo que no me gusto.

Kohaku: Las mujeres están locas.

Sango: Kohaku! Mejor vete a ver la tele o a estudiar, o a practicar o a peinar a Kirara.

Kohaku: Esta bien, te dejo sola para que puedas pensar en el a gusto.

Cuando Kohaku salió de la cocina dejando a sango cocinando un rico pay de limón, no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras pudieran ser tomadas tan literalmente, ya que la joven se quedo pensando en el.

_.....Flash back........._

_Sango: ¿y como te has sentido? ¿podrás regresar a las practicas a tiempo? EL mundial es en 4 meses y pues, seria bueno que practicaras un......._

_Miroku: No Sango, decidí no participar en el mundial._

_Sango: ¿qué? ¿pero por que?_

_Miroku: Sango, es que, no me interesa ganar ese titulo._

_Sango: Pero.._

_Miroku: además quiero que sepas que desde el lunes ya no iré al colegio._

_Sango: ¿Hablas en serio?, no, es una broma ¿verdad?_

_Miroku: No Sango, es verdad, mira , es que, decidí tomar un año sabático, estoy cansado de tanta competencia inútil. Quiero viajar, disfrutar.._

_Sango: Eso es una tontería, dime la verdad._

_Miroku: Esa es la verdad Sango. Me salgo del colegio por que mi corazón me lo ordena._

_Sango: No sabes mentir Miroku._

_Miroku: Sango, yo..._

_Inuyasha: Oigan,¡ vamos a comer algo!_

_Sango: ::::: ¡¡¡ Ahh Inuyasha inoportuno!!:::: ¡Si, vamos! ¿qué me ibas a decir Miroku?_

_Miroku: . Que te quiero mucho Sango, estoy seguro que apoyaras mi decisión._

_..... final de flash back........._

_::::: Malvado Miroku, con eso me desarmo, ya no pude interrogarlo mas, pero tarde o temprano me dirá la verdad, seguramente encontró a una chica y la va a seguir alrededor del mundo. No se como Kagome permite que su hermano haga eso::::_

Kohaku: ¿hermana? ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué le estas echando sal al pay?

Sango:¿qué?

En ese momento la chica salió de su semi trance y vio lo que había hecho, en el traste donde estaba uniendo los ingredientes había una desastre culinario tan grande que cualquiera hubiera llamado al Record Guiness en ese momento. Después vio a su pequeño hermano observándola con cara de terror y no pudo mas que sonrojarse.

Sango: Ohh lo que pasa Kohaku es que estaba tratando una nueva receta pero creo que no saldrá bien, tiremos esto a la basura y haré la receta tradicional .

Kohaku: O.k hermana, pero creo que no tengo hambre, es que cene mucho y pues tu sabes...

Sango: Esta bien Kohaku, ya entendí.

Esa noche Sango se fue a dormir, estaba realmente cansada después de una semana intensa con exámenes muy duros, y comenzó a soñar.

_Sueño:_

_Sango: ¿dónde estoy?. La escuela. Oh por favor que no sea el sueño donde aparezco desnuda._

_Miroku : hola Sango._

_Sango: ¡ Miroku! Hola ¿cómo estas?_

_Miroku: Muy bien. Oye, hoy en la tarde no termine de decirte algo._

_Sango: Si dime._

_Miroku: Bueno Sanguito, es que desde que te conozco siempre he pensado que eres una chica muy especial y hermosa._

_Sango: Gracias ::::: ¡¡ohh aquí no me sonrojo wow!!::::_

_Miroku: Y me gustaría , si es que quieres, bueno, preguntarte algo._

_Sango: Muy bien, pregunta._

_Repentinamente sonó una música de fondo, muy romántica._

_Sango: ::::: Estos sueños tan locos::::_

_Miroku: Bueno Sango. ¿te gustaría.._

_Sango: ¿si?_

_Miroku: ¿te gustaría.._

_Sango: ::::: se propondrá, se propondrá:::::_

_Miroku: ¿ Te gustaría tener a mi hijo? ._

_Sango: O.O ¿qué?._

_Repentinamente en el sueño todo cambio, todo parecía mas real y Sango estaba parada en su recamara viéndose en el espejo. Estaba toda vestida de negro y su cara lucia pálida y triste._

_Sango: :::: ¿qué sucede?:::_

_Mama de Sango: ¿ya estas lista hija?_

_Sango: ¿lista para que mama?_

_Mama de Sango: Hija, tenemos que ir al entierro._

_Sango: El entierro ¿de quien?_

_Mama de Sango: Pobrecita de mi pequeña, aun estas en shock._

_Sango: No mama ¿quién murió?_

_Mama de Sango: Se que lo amabas hija._

_Sango:¿ A quien? ¿Mama quien murió...?_

_Fin del sueño. _

Mama de Sango: -gritando desde el piso de abajo- Hija, bájate a desayunar, ya es tarde.

Sango se despertó muy agitada, nunca había tenido un sueño tan fuerte, tan vivido. Se apresuro a bajar aun en pijama y le pregunto a su madre.

Sango: ¿mama tenemos que ir a algún lugar hoy?

Mama Sango: Si hija, nos invitaron a comer a casa de los Higurashi.

Sango: Oye mama. ¿nadie murió verdad?

Mama de Sango: No hija, como crees. De seguro fue solo una pesadilla.

Sango: Si, eso espero

Notas de la autora: Bueno en el próximo capitulo Sango se enterara de toda la verdad ¿cómo reaccionara? ¿por fin confesará su amor?. No dejen de leer .

Ah antes de irme quiero agradecer todos los reviews. Muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo. A continuación agradeceré y responderé a cada uno.


	6. Confesiones

Capitulo 5.

Confesiones.

Era lunes por la mañana y los Señores Higurashi acudieron al colegio para hablar con el director Naraku y dar de baja a Miroku. El director se sentía muy extrañado ya que el joven era sin duda el mas talentoso en su especialidad, era tan respetado que lo apodaban el Houshi por su disciplina y calidad al combatir. Finalmente cuando se entero de la gravedad del asunto, el director no tuvo mas que apoyar la decisión del joven y de sus padres. Ahora quedaba vacante su lugar en la especialidad de Kung Fu y seguramente muchos pelearían por ocuparlo.

Por lo tanto era un lunes mas en el Colegio Sengoku, el ambiente como siempre se sentía tenso y lleno de competitividad, las clases académicas por fin habían terminado y ahora todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus practicas.

Faltaban solo unos cuantos meses para el mundial, y los lugares para ir a participar estaban siendo aun peleados por los mejores. Sango se dirigía a su practica, se sentía un poco triste por que durante el almuerzo no vio a Miroku y sabia que el motivo era que se había dado de baja, por lo tanto lo estañaría mucho y los almuerzos no serian los mismos. Finalmente llego a los vestidores y se encontró a sus compañeras Ayame y Koharu, quienes en cuanto la vieron entrar le dirigieron una mirada que Sango interpreto como extraña.

Sango: Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

Ayame: OH, ¡muy bien Sango gracias!

Koharu: Si, muy bien, ¿y tu como te sientes?

Sango: ¿yo? Me siento bien. ¿por qué?

Ayame: Bueno, suponíamos que estarías triste por lo de Miroku.

Sango: Bueno si, extrañare verlo en el almuerzo pero lo visitare en las tardes.

Kohaku: Que bueno que lo tomes así, ojala cuando lo veas, a el o a Kagome les digas que estamos rezando a Buda para que logre encontrar un donante de corazón.

Sango: ¿un donante? ¿de que hablan?

Tanto Koharu como Ayame pusieron cara de confusión cuando notaron que Sango parecía no tener la mas mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando, sin duda habían cometido una gran indiscreción y ahora tendrían que responder a las preguntas de la chica.

Kohaku: OH Sango, perdón, creíamos que estabas enterada.

Sango: ¿Enterada de que?

Ayame: Perdonados Sango, es que toda la escuela ya lo sabe y nosotras asumimos que...

Sango: Díganme que es lo que pasa.

Koharu: Muy bien, te lo diremos pero tómalo con calma. Como sabes la abuela de Kikyo es doctora en el hospital Shikon no Tamma

Sango: Si, es la doctora Kaede.

Ayame: Así es, y pues Kikyo a veces va de voluntaria y se encarga de ordenar los expedientes...

Sango: Al grano.

Koharu: Kikyo vio el expediente de Miroku y vio que esta en la lista de espera para recibir un Transplante de corazón. Esta en la lista prioritaria.

Sango: ¿qué?

Ayame: Si, y pues como su novio era el principal contrincante de Miroku dentro del Kung-Fu ella se encargo de decírselo , y el lo esta divulgando a todo el mundo alegando que ahora el será el representante de esa especialidad.

Sango: No, debe ser una mentira, seguro ella lo invento.

Koharu: Esperemos que sea un rumor Sango, pero toda la escuela lo sabe.

Sango: Por eso hoy cuando llegue todos nos veían raro a mi y a Kagome. Voy a verla para asegurarme de que esta bien.

Koharu: ¿no vas a practicar hoy?

Sango: No se. ¡Nos vemos!

Sango salió de los vestidores muy apresurada, con la única preocupación de que ese ridículo rumor no hiriera o asustara a su amiga. Llego rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos de tiro con arco y entro. Kagome quien estaba apunto de disparar una flecha la vio y al ver su rostro se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

Sango: Kagome, ¡que bueno que te encuentro!

Kagome: ¿qué pasa Sango? El entrenador me puede regañar si me ve sin entrenar.

Sango: Solo venia a decirte que Kikyo divulgo un rumor estúpido sobre que Miroku necesita un transplante de corazón y ...

Kagome: ¿qué?

Sango: Si, es una tonta, toda la escuela cree eso..

Kagome: ¿pero por que?

Sango: Ella se encargo de divulgarlo.

Kagome: ¡¿Pero como se entero?!

Sango: ¿cómo se entero?.¿quieres decir que es verdad?

Kagome: OH Sango, no te lo habíamos dicho por que..

Sango: ¿ Miroku puede morir y yo era la única que no sabia?

Kagome: Déjame explicarte.

Sango:¡ No!, creí que éramos amigas.

Kagome: Sango yo...

Sango: Olvídalo, no quiero volver a hablar contigo.

Al finalizar de decir esto Sango salió corriendo del lugar , Kagome intento seguirla pero el profesor se lo impidió. Las lagrimas en los ojos de Sango trataban de salir tímidamente pero la chica se los impedía, corría lo mas rápido posible hasta que logro salir del Colegio. Tomo un Taxi con un solo rumbo en sus pensamientos.

...........Casa Higurashi......

Miroku: Abuela, ya te dije que si puedo lavar los trastes.

Abuela: No, vete a recostar.

Miroku: Pero no estoy cansado.

Abuela: Te ves pálido, vete a recostar y enseguida te llevo galletas de avena, anda.

Miroku: Hay abuelita, no es necesario que me consientas tanto.

Abuela: Para eso vine, para consentirte. No protestes y obedece

DING DONG..

Miroku: Bueno, voy a ver quien es.

Abuela: No le abras a extraños.

Miroku: jaja no abuela.

Cuando Miroku abrió la puerta solo vio a la hermosa joven que siempre había considerado su mejor amiga paralizada, estaba pálida y con una mirada llena de furia. Hicieron contacto visual pero ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Miroku: Sango, ¿qué pasa? ¿no deberías estar practicando?

Sango: ¿Como pudieron?

Miroku: ¿de que hablas? Pasa.

Sango: No, esto va a ser rápido, no necesito pasar. Solo vengo a decirte que me duele mucho que me hayas mentido, y que me hayas ocultado que estas tan enfermo.

Miroku: Sango yo..

Sango: nos vemos luego.

La chica nuevamente salió corriendo dejando a Miroku parado en la puerta, corría tan rápido y tan ferozmente que pareciera querer escapar de todo, después de unos segundos Miroku comenzó a seguirla, trataba de correr al mismo paso que ella pero ya le era imposible. La siguió hasta un parque a unas cuadras de su casa, Sango seguía muy adelantada y el joven en su desesperación comenzó a gritar su nombre, con cada paso que daba sentía como el aliento le faltaba mas y mas , hasta que repentinamente callo sobre sus rodillas agitadamente y grito una vez mas el nombre de la chica. Sango se dio cuenta de esto y regreso hacia donde se encontraba el ,arrodillado y rendido.

Sango: ¡Miroku! ¿te encuentras bien?..

Miroku: Si Sango, solo me canse, corres muy rápido.

Sango: Tan grave estas. ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Miroku: Sango, no te dije por que...

Sango: ¡ eres un idiota , yo debía saber, fui la ultima en enterarme!,¿ tan poca confianza me tienes?

Miroku: No Sango, no es eso, pondría mi vida o la de mi hermana en tus manos.

Sango: ¡Entonces es que no te importo!

Miroku: Sango, no te dije nada por que sentí que de alguna forma si te lo decia todo seria verdadero. Sentí que si te lo decia mi mas grande miedo se volvería realidad, me verías con lastima en vez de con cariño. Todos me miran con lastima, tratan de ocultarlo pero yo lo noto, y no soportaría que tu me miraras de esa forma.

Sango: Yo no te tengo lastima, nunca te la tendré.

Miroku: No lo soportaría, y no soportaría verte triste por que.... por que tu eres la única razón por la que me levanto algunos días desde que nos conocimos hace 14 años . No quiero que cambies tu manera de ser conmigo.

Sango: ¿por qué seria diferente contigo? Esto no cambia nada..

Miroku: Por que durante todo este tiempo desde que nos conocemos lo único que he hecho es tratar de alcanzar la perfección para que te fijes en mi, y ahora ya no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, para lograr que ...

Sango: ¿pero que dices?

Miroku: Tu eres la chica perfecta, y yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, pero nunca me he sentido merecedor de que tu ...

Sango: Yo te amo.

Miroku: ¿qué?

Sango: Te amo, pero me daba miedo decírtelo por que solo soy una amiga para ti.

Miroku: Sango.

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente, poco a poco Miroku fue recuperando el aliento.

Sango: Yo quiero estar contigo. Yo soy la que nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente segura como para decirte lo que siento.

Miroku: Pero yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, no puedo darte una vida feliz como hubiera querido.

Sango: Si puedes.

Miroku: ¡No Sango, me estoy muriendo! Y no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar

Sango: Pero te pueden hacer un transplante.

Miroku: Tengo esa esperanza, pero también soy realista, es muy difícil encontrar un donante con mi tipo de sangre. Sango, seria totalmente egoísta de mi parte mantenerte a mi lado, amarte y después marcharme dejándote sola.

Sango: ¡No es así!, seria totalmente egoísta de tu parte no permitirme amarte por el tiempo que nos quede.

Miroku: Sango, yo me iré, pero tu tienes una vida por delante y has sufrido mucho, no quiero ser el causante de mas dolor en tu vida.

Sango: Si no me dejas permanecer a tu lado mientras pasas por esto me harás la mujer mas infeliz del planeta.

Miroku: Cada vez me pondré peor Sango. El Doctor Mushin me explico que necesitare oxigeno y tal vez estaré demasiado débil para caminar dentro de unos meses.

Sango: Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Miroku: Sango, entiende, no quiero que me veas así.

Sango: Yo quiero estar ahí, quiero estar a tu lado cuando despiertes después de haber recibido un corazón nuevo. Te amo.

Miroku: Yo también te amo Sango.

Así como estaban, arrodillados en el pasto, se besaron. Fue un beso lleno de dulzura, enmarcado por una brisa fresca y un olor a tierra mojada. Repentinamente los rociadores automáticos comenzaron a regar el pasto, pero al parecer ellos ni siquiera lo notaron. Ese primer beso se convirtió también en el segundo beso, en el tercer beso y así sucesivamente, el tiempo parecía estar congelado, hasta que finalmente Sango noto que estaban empapados y se levanto.

Sango: Vamonos de aquí, nos resfriaremos.

Miroku: Si, tienes razón. Vamos a mi casa.

Sango: Si, vamos. Creo que tengo que esperar a Kagome para hablar con ella.

Miroku: Oye Sango. Gracias.

Sango: ¿por qué?

Miroku: Por hacerme sentir vivo nuevamente y darme una razón mas para luchar.

Sango solo observo a su adorado chico sonriéndole, y sintió una ambivalencia de sentimientos increíble. Por fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos, pero la muerte los rondaba muy de cerca amenazándolos con separarlos. Miroku noto que Sango repentinamente se entristeció.

Miroku: Ves, por eso no quería decírtelo. No me gusta ver tu mirada triste.

Sango: No, estoy bien, te lo prometo. Vamos a salir bien de esto.

Miroku: Oye, pero antes de irnos, pues, quería preguntarte algo..

Sango: Ya te dije que estoy segura de que te amo. Pero lo puedo repetir mil veces si quieres, te amo, te amo, te amo...

Miroku beso una vez mas a la chica, esta vez fue un beso breve y tierno. Cuando separaron sus labios el chico estaba ruborizado , cosa muy rara en el.

Miroku: Entonces Sango, por favor, se mi novia.

Sango se ruborizo también, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver la ternura de Miroku quien para ese entonces tenia una mirada llena de timidez.

Sango: Espere años por esa propuesta. Claro que si , quiero ser tu novia.

Los jóvenes caminaron hacia la casa de los Higurashi tomados de la mano, tratando de disfrutar de el momento y mentalizándose para lo estarían a punto de vivir.


	7. un resfriado un cumpleaños

Capitulo 7

Un resfriado y un cumpleaños

Kagome y Sango se reconciliaron, ambas se sentía culpables por lo que habían o no habían dicho , pero ahora que no habían secretos entre ellas , y que Sango tenia una relación formal con el chico de ojos color zafiro, se podría decir que su amistad se había fortalecido aun mas, si eso es posible.

Además Kagome e Inuyasha también estaban bastante próximos a formalizar lo que había entre ellos, seguramente seria pronto , pero la realidad es que no se podría decir con exactitud cuando , ya que ninguno de los dos daba el paso definitivo.

Sango no fue a la escuela al dia siguiente de que se empapo (en agua y en besos). Pronto Kagome llamo a su casa para averiguar el motivo y descubrió que fue debido a un fuerte resfriado pescado por su nueva cuñada. Ni tarda ni perezosa la chica llamo a su hermano para contarle, y a el no le tomo ni media hora presentarse en la casa de su nueva novia.

... Casa Familia Hiraikotzu...

Señora hiraikotzu: Sango, si no te baja la temperatura te inyectare.

Sango: Ay no Mama, no me gustan las inyecciones.

Señora Hiraikotzu: Pues ni modo, te aguantas, quien te manda a andarte mojando.

Din Don..

Señora Hiraikotzu: Voy a ver quien es. No te levantes.

La señora Hiraikotzu abrió la puerta para encontrar a un animado y rozagante Miroku delante de ella, lo recibió y converso con el. Después el chico le comunico que había ido para cuidar a Sango y la señora lo subió al cuarto de la joven.

Señora Hiraikotzu: Hija, tienes visitas.

Sango¿quién es Ma...

Cuando vio entrar a Miroku a su cuarto sintió como el color subía a sus mejillas ya de por si rojas por la fiebre. Estaba hecha un desastre, en pijama y con el cabello totalmente despeinado.

Sango¡ NO¡ Mama sácalo de aquí! – dijo mientras se metía entre las cobijas.

Su madre comprendió inmediatamente y se disculpo con el chico, indicándole que esperaba mientras su hija se arreglaba un poco. Miroku acepto de buena gana pues le había hecho gracia la reacción de la chica. _: Ya la he visto así antes:_ -pensó para el mismo.

Después de un rato Sango permitió que Miroku entrara a su cuarto, ya se encontraba peinada y con un traje deportivo que aunque le permitía sentirse cómoda, también se le veía muy bien.

Miroku¿cómo te sientes?

Sango: Bien, solo es un resfriado, nada por que preocuparse.

Miroku: Discúlpame, te mojaste por mi culpa y por eso te enfermaste.

Sango¡No, no fue por tu culpa , ya tenia unos días sintiéndome mal. De verdad no te preocupes.

En este punto de la conversación ambos jóvenes se encontraban profundamente sonrojados. Era su primer dia como novios , pero no era el momento ideal para besarse.

Sango: Miroku, será mejor que no te me acerques mucho, no te quiero contagiar.

Miroku: Yo quiero estar aquí, no me contagiaras, además, créeme un resfriado no me matara. .

Sango: Tienes un humor muy negro ¿lo sabias?.

Miroku: Si , y tu tienes una cara hermosa ¿lo sabias?

Este comentario hizo que Sango se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa, aun no podía creer que por fin era novia del chico mas importante para ella desde hacia muchos años atrás.

Sango: Gracias.

Miroku: Me encanta como te sonrojas.

Sango: Ya, detente, no me digas mas. Además hoy debo de lucir fatal, toda enferma y hablando toda gangosa.

Miroku: No, no luces mal, y tu voz es tan linda como siempre.

Sango¡ Miroku! Detente.

Miroku¿por qué¿No puedo decirle a mi novia lo que me gusta de ella?

Sango: Si, pero..

Miroku: Esta bien linda¿qué te parece si vemos la tele mientras descansas y tratas de dormir?

Sango: Esta bien.

Pasaron un rato viendo la televisión y Sango se quedo perdidamente dormida, Miroku se recostó en su cama y al poco rato también se quedo profundamente dormido ya que el cansancio era un síntoma que nunca se alejaba de el. Sin darse cuenta pasaron toda la mañana dormidos, y aun estaban así cuando llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome. Cuando subieron a la recamara de la chica Kagome se quedo sumamente enternecida con la escena que vio, volteo a ver a Inuyasha y ambos se sonrojaron pues veían en Miroku y Sango el reflejo de lo que querían para ellos y su relación.

Después de eso , y cuando los bellos durmientes despertaron , Sango se sintió mucho mejor, la medicina y el cariño parecían haber hecho efecto y su resfriado era casi indetectable. En ese momento ella solo deseo que lo mismo pasara con Miroku, que se curara gracias al cariño, el amor, los cuidados y la buena comida que lo rodeaba. Aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

Los días continuaron pasando, y Miroku siempre trataba de mostrarse tranquilo , relajado y valiente frente a su familia y amigos, aunque su enfermedad cada vez causaba mas estragos en el. Todos ya estaban acostumbrados a su palidez, pero comenzaron a aparecer otros síntomas como tos crónica , vómitos y nauseas, dolores de cabeza ,perdida de apetito e hinchazón de pies y tobillos. El trataba de ocultar todo esto, pero cada vez era mas difícil. Aun así decidió continuar con su vida cotidiana. La doctora Kaede le receto diuréticos para evitar la hinchazón, y algunos analgésicos para aliviar sus dolores. Por lo tanto pude hacer para el mas llevadera su situación.

Dos semanas después el cumpleaños número 18 de Kagome se acercaba e Inuyasha tenia entre sus planes hacerle la importante pregunta a Kagome acompañada de un regalo espectacular. El problema era, como típicamente en el caso de los hombres, que no tenia idea sobre que regalarle. Por lo tanto, un día antes de "ese día" decidió llamar para pedirle consejo al "experto en mujeres" , no por que creyera que en realidad era un experto, sino mas bien por que en este caso, la mujer era su hermana.

Miroku: Muy bien Inuyasha, yo te puedo ayudar a decidir que regalarle.

Inuyasha¿si? A menos mal, pensaba regalarle algo como un diamante o ...

Miroku: No, estas loco, eso déjalo para tu aniversario.

Inuyasha¿aniversario?

Miroku: Yo se que regalo la hará feliz, y mis padres seguramente no se opondrán. Pasa Mañana por mi temprano y vamos a conseguir el regalo perfecto.

Inuyasha¿estas seguro de que sabes que hacer? 

Miroku: Claro¿con quien crees que estas hablando?

Inuyasha: si, se con quien hablo, es por eso que me preocupo.

...Al dia siguiente...

Mama Higurashi¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!

Kagome: Gracias Mama.

Abuela, y señores Higurashi a coro: Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños linda Kagome, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Frente a Kagome se encontraba un enorme pastel (torta) con 18 velitas, era sostenido por su madre y a lado de ella estaba su padre arrojando serpentinas y su abuela sosteniendo unos obsequios.

Kagome¡Muchas gracias!. .

Mama Higurashi: Apaga las velas linda. Pide un deseo.

Kagome procedió a apagar las velas mientras que en su mente y en su corazón solo se repetía una y otra vez como una oración un deseo enorme _: Quiero un corazón nuevo para Miri:_

Kagome: Por cierto¿dónde esta mi hermano?

Mama Higurashi: Salió. Ya vez como es de distraído, se fue con Sango a acompañarla mientras practica. Pero seguro llegaran a la fiesta.

Kagome: Esta bien! Me gusta que pase tiempo con su novia.

Hakushi: Bueno hija, voy a trabajar, llego a las 4 y te traeré el regalo mas lindo que encuentre para ti. Felicidades.

Kagome: Gracias Papa

Abuela: Bueno Kagome, hoy te tienes que ver mas hermosa que de costumbre, espero que uses lo que te regale.

Kagome abrió la caja de regalo que sostenía su abuela esperando lo peor, pero lo que encontró fue una hermosa blusa rosa y unos jeans muy a la moda.

Kagome: Wow , me encanto¡ gracias abuela!

... Unas horas después...

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango llegaron, la fiesta aun estaba siendo preparada y querían sorprender a Kagome con sus regalos. Por lo tanto el plan era mandar a Sango a distraer un poco a Kagome en lo que los chicos preparaban todo.

Sango: Hola Kagome ¡ Feliz cumpleaños!

Kagome¡ Sango¡ gracias!

Sango: Ten, te traje un pequeño obsequio, espero que te guste.

Kagome¡ gracias!

Kagome abrió la caja , adentro estaba un hermoso collar de plata con piedras rosas.

Kagome¡esta hermoso! Y combina con lo que me puse hoy. ¡ gracias Sango!

Sango: Que bueno que te gusto, ahora acompáñame al jardín.

Kagome¿al jardín?

Sango: Si, no hagas preguntas, solo sígueme.

Al llegar al Jardín vieron a Miroku parado con una hermosa sonrisa. Abrazo a su hermana y le deseo feliz cumpleaños , para luego proceder a darle su sorpresa.

Kagome¡gracias hermano!

MirokuÁbrelo. .

Kagome abrió la pequeña caja que tenia en sus manos y saco un pequeño collar para perro con una placa de decia Max. Se sintió desconcertada ante tal regalo y solo emitió una mirada de extrañeza hacia su hermano. Miroku vio la reacción de su hermana de forma divertida y prosiguió.

Miroku: Por supuesto eso no es todo.

Camino hacia un lado del Jardín, y tomo entre sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro que se encontraba en una caja.

Kagome¡ Un perro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me regalaste un perro!

Miroku: Si, es igual al que tuvimos, lo adopte en el refugio de mascotas.

Kagome estaba emocionadísima, a punto de llorar de la felicidad, ella amaba a los perros y había quedado muy triste cuando atropellaron a su anterior mascota y sus padres nunca les permitieron tener perros de nuevo .

Kagome¡¡¡Gracias!.

Al escuchar tanto ruido la madre y abuela de los chicos salieron de la cocina en donde se encontraban haciendo bocadillos y fueron directo al jardín. En cuanto vieron la razón del ruido reaccionaron.

Mama Higurashi: OH no, quedamos en que no tendríamos mas perros. ¿fuiste tu verdad Miroku?

Miroku: Mama, por favor, lo cuidaremos mucho.

Mama Higurashi: Esto no es justo Miroku, ni siquiera preguntaste.

Miroku: Era una sorpresa para todos. Déjanos conservarlo ¿si?

Kagome , Miroku e inclusive Sango observaban a la Señora Higurashi con los llamados ojos de " borrego a medio morir" y la mujer no tuvo de otra mas que aceptar a regañadientes.

Mama Higurashi: Muy bien , pero tu le explicaras a tu padre.

Miroku: Claro, nadie se puede negar a esta linda carita.

Mama Higurashi¿tu linda carita?

Miroku: No , Ma, hablaba de Max.

Después de un rato y de que Kagome había abrazado y besado al cachorro a mas no poder, Miroku y Sango decidieron que ya era tiempo de la siguiente sorpresa.

Sango: Bueno, Kag, que bueno que te gusto todo.

Miroku: Si, ahora vamos a tu recamara.

Kagome¿a que?

Miroku: Vamos.

Los tres chicos entraron a la recamara de la cumpleañera, se encontraba completamente tapizada con post-it ( los papelitos de colores que se pegan para dejar recados) de muchos colores y decían cosas como " me encantas" "eres especial para mi" etc. Kagome no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, además en su cama se encontraba un muñeco de peluche enorme en forma de oso y un ramo de flores. Miroku y Sango se encontraban divertidos viendo la escena, cuando repentinamente Inuyasha salió de detrás de la puerta. Se encontraba muy sonrojado y se veía nervioso. Kagome por su lado estaba muy emocionada y también se encontraba sonrojada.

Inuyasha: Feliz cumpleaños Kagome.

Kagome: Gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome, bueno, tu sabes lo que siento por ti... y quería saber...

En ese momento el chico de cabello blanco que se encontraba muy nervioso volteo hacia donde se encontraban Sango y Miroku muy sonrientes y a la expectativa de lo que tenia que decir.

Inuyasha: Ustedes dos ¿no tienen que ir a besarse a algún lado?

Este comentario hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran un poco y rieran, comprendieron perfectamente que Inuyasha no quería publico y se fueron. Antes de irse Sango miro a Kagome y le dijo con el lenguaje corporal especial y secreto de chicas " tu puedes amiga".Ya estando solos y mas tranquilos Inuyasha prosiguió con el cursi plan de Miroku.

Inuyasha: Bueno, Kagome, yo quiero que seas mi novia.

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Me gustas mucho y seria muy feliz si fuéramos novios.

Kagome: Yo también seria feliz siendo tu novia.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos por unos momentos y dijeron al unísono "te amo".

Aunque Inuyasha nunca perdonaría a Miroku por la cursilería que planeo para el cumpleaños de su hermana, tenia que aceptar que había funcionado muy bien. Después de un momento y un silencio incomodo y nervioso, Kagome e Inuyasha se dieron su primer beso, fue muy suave, dulce y largo, la mano de Kagome se encontraba en el cuello de Inuyasha, ella se encontraba parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, Inuyasha la tomo suavemente de la cintura y agacho su cabeza un poco mas para permitir a los pies de Kagome descansar un momento.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia casi al finalizar la fiesta todo indicaba que ese seria un cumpleaños feliz para Kagome, sin duda alguna no lo olvidaría ya que ese dia obtuvo un perro y un novio (un novio mitad perro). A la fiesta no asistió mucha gente, ya que Kagome quería pasarlo con la gente que realmente le importaba. Fueron los papas de Sango y Kohaku, unas cuantas amigas de la escuela, unos cuantos familiares muy cercanos y sus inseparables amigos por supuesto ( y su novio!).

Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, y todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Kagome se sentía muy feliz y aun tenia mucha energía, sus papas estaban satisfechos de ver a su hija tan feliz y la abuela se encontraba en su recamara descansando. Miroku quien estaba con ella muy animado repentinamente había subido a su recamara. Pero al parecer no lo notaron ni Kagome ni sus papas que aun se encontraban escuchando a la chica emocionada hablar sobre su gran día. Al poco rato Miroku bajo, no lucia bien , pero aun mantenía su sonrisa forzada.

Kagome: Y luego Yuka me dijo que... Oh ¿ Miroku, a donde te fuiste?

Miroku: Subí un rato.

Señora Higurashi¿qué tienes hijo¿te duele algo?

Miroku: Si Mama, me siento mal, me duele el pecho. No puedo respirar.

Al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Miroku todos se asustaron, la señora Higurashi se levanto de inmediato y camino hacia donde su hijo se encontraba parado tratando de mantener la calma.

Señora Higurashi¿tomaste tus medicamentos hijo?

Miroku: Si Mama

Señora Higurashi¿te duele mucho mi amor?

Miroku: Si. No te asustes, tal vez solo estoy cansado.

Señor Higurashi: Vamonos al hospital. Kagome sube por la chaqueta de tu hermano.

Miroku: No, papá no es necesario, de verdad..

El dolor se hizo mas evidente en el rostro de Miroku y no pudo fingir mas su sonrisa. Tenia una palidez era fantasmal, sudor frió rodeando su rostro y la temperatura de sus manos era fría, sus labios se veían azules y su respiración era un poco pesada.

Señor Higurashi: Kagome¡apresúrate!. Miroku, ven hijo, vamos a la camioneta.

La chica subió corriendo al cuarto de su hermano y saco rápidamente la chaqueta, también fue a su cuarto por una para ella, cuando bajo la camioneta ya se encontraba encendida y afuera del garaje. Se acerco a la puerta para tratar de subirse pero fue interrumpida por su madre quien solo sujeto la chaqueta para el muchacho y le dijo.

Señora Higurashi: No hija, tu quédate aquí con tu abuela. No te asustes, nosotros te llamaremos.

Kagome¡ No mama yo también quiero ir!

Señora Higurashi: Kagome, no es momento para discutir, por favor sube y quédate con tu abuela.

Sin mas ni mas la camioneta avanzo, Kagome se quedo parada en la puerta de garaje, las lagrimas se encontraban retenidas en sus ojos, se quedo paralizada por unos minutos viendo la camioneta alejarse, y después se metió. Su abuela estaba parada al filo de las escaleras y la abrazo.

Abuela Higurashi: Kagome, no llores, todo estará bien. Ellos nos llamaran si pasa algo grabe, pero tu hermano es muy fuerte, seguramente no es nada, solo le darán medicamento y regresaran.

Kagome-llorando¡no abuela, se veía muy mal, le dolía mucho.

Abuela: Tranquila, tranquila, el es muy fuerte.

La abuela Higurashi tardo mucho tiempo en tranquilizar a Kagome, le dio un vaso con leche tibia y se sentó con ella en la cocina mientras se la tomaba. Conversaban sobre lo difícil que la situación seria y sobre la fortaleza que debían demostrar todos para llenar de animo al joven enfermo. Paso un largo tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y no tenían idea de lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando Kagome recordó que su mama siempre cargaba el celular y decidió marcar.

Kagome¿mama?

Mama Higurashi: Si hija.

Kagome¿qué paso Mama¿cómo esta mi hermano?

Mama Higurashi: Le están controlando el dolor, ya llamaron al doctor Mushin y lo están revisando. Le pusieron oxigeno para ayudarlo a respirar y parece ser que...

Repentinamente a través del teléfono se comenzó a escuchar un gran alboroto. Entre todo ese ruido Kagome solo logro escuchar frases como " no tiene pulso" " traigan el desfribilador"

Kagome¿Mama que pasa?

Mama Higurashi: Hija te llamo mas tarde...

Su madre colgó el teléfono intempestivamente y dejo a Kagome con la palabra en la boca, La chica se quedo horrorizada ante lo que escucho. Las lagrimas regresaron a sus asustados ojos y la desesperación se apodero de ella. Tomo el teléfono nuevamente y llamo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- medio dormido y muy molesto- Bueno.. ¿quién habla a estas horas?

Kagome: Inuyasha – dijo mientras sollozaba-

Inuyasha¿qué pasa Kagome¿qué tienes?

Kagome: Inuyasha, necesito que me hagas el favor de llevarme a mi y a mi abuela al hospital .. por favor.

Inuyasha¿qué paso?

Kagome: Se llevaron a mi hermano, hace unas horas y cuando hable con mi mama por el celular parecía que estaba grave.

Inuyasha: Si, voy para allá.

Kagome: Gracias.

Inuyasha no vivía lejos de donde vivía Kagome, pero los breves minutos parecían horas para la chica, había intentado marcarle de nuevo a su madre pero no contestaba el teléfono. Finalmente , Inuyasha llego, y se dirigieron al hospital, cuando llegaron Kagome se encontró con su madre parada en el pasillo de la sala de emergencias, con la mirada perdida y la notable evidencia de que había llorado un largo rato. El padre se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza hacia abajo. Kagome sintió su mundo terminar imaginando lo peor. Se acerco a ellos y fue cuando le dijeron lo que había pasado.


	8. Un dulce sabor a muerte

Autora: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, espero no caer en la cursilería extrema (demasiado tarde, ya caí en el capitulo anterior). Bueno, les cuento que parte de este capitulo esta inspirado en una película que vi recientemente llamada "la vida sin mi", es hermosa, se las recomiendo mucho. Espero que les guste y que me sigan dejando reviews. Discúlpenme por no haber respondido a los que me dejaron en capítulos anteriores, pero lo haré enseguida.

Sanguito: Jaja, me dio risa lo que dices sobre que mejor mate a la abuela. Al decir verdad aun no decido si matare a Miroku o no, por los demás no te preocupes, están a salvo (si, también la abuela esta a salvo) . Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo los capítulos que siguen y que me sigas diciendo lo que opinas ¿o.k?...

Pili-Chan: Bueno, como veras yo no soy tan cruel como una persona que conozco que ama dejarnos en suspenso. Jajaja, Espero con ansias ver tu review como siempre y la clásica sección " la película recordada en este capitulo". Espero que actualices pronto y no me laves el cerebro diciendo " ya casi esta"...Saludos! .

Charat142: Hola, gracias por dejar review, como veras ya arregle el pequeño problema para que no sean tan confusos los diálogos, espero que con esto te agrade mas la historia. Espero tu review para que me cuentes que opinas. Saludos.

Pola: Que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero contar con tu opinión a lo largo de toda ella. También recuerda que puedes dar sugerencias y quejas ¿o.k? ..Saludos.

Yumiro: Gracias por leer este fic, respecto a tu petición lamento decirte que Kikyo no corre peligro, ella esta sana y salva, y respecto a si morirá Miroku o no ,aun no lo se. Ojala siguas leyendo los nuevos capítulos y te tomes un minuto extra para dejarme tu opinión. Lo apreciaría mucho. Saludos.

Cristy girl: Me puse triste por que desde el capitulo 3 ya no me dejaste review ( espero que no sea por que no los conteste a tiempo jajaja sorry). Bueno, espero encontrar un review tuyo sobre este capitulo, me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión. Y bueno, no he tomado la decisión sobre si morirá alguien o no.

Sarion: Espero que siguas leyendo la historia y no te hayas aburrido, Me encantaría leer un review tuyo sobre el resto de la historia ¿o.k? no me falles por favor!.. ( y si te aburrió también dímelo .)

Bueno, también le agradezco a las demás personas que han leído este fic, y les digo que me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones, No tienen idea de lo lindo que se siente saber que alguien leer tu obra (buena o mala). Ojala se tomen un minuto extra y me cuenten lo que opinan, todas las criticas serán bien recibidas. �¡Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo!

Capitulo 8

Un dulce sabor a muerte

Kagome escuchaba el relato de su Madre, le contaba lo que había sucedido, aun se notaba asustada y su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Mama Higurashi: Inmediatamente cuando llegamos le pusieron oxigeno, comenzaron a revisarlo y lograron calmar el dolor. Luego le dieron un diurético por que sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua. Por eso le costaba trabajo respirar. Ya estaba mas tranquilo y respirando mejor cuando me llamaste, pero de repente su corazón se detuvo.

Kagome: No Mama, no me digas eso!

Mama Higurashi: Tranquila hija, ahora esta bien. Pero si creíamos que lo perderíamos.

En ese momento madre e hija se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de desesperanza. Estaban muy tristes y no lograban detener las lagrimas. Inuyasha solo veía conmovido la escena, aunque no lo demostraba de manera evidente era obvio que el también se preocupaba mucho por su amigo.

Kagome¿y luego que paso?

Mama Higurashi: Pues llego el doctor Mushin junto con un equipo de enfermeras y doctores . hicieron que su corazón volviera a latir, pero les costo mucho trabajo. Tu hermano estuvo muerto 5 minutos.

Kagome¿pero esta vivo verdad? Esta bien, y pronto iremos a casa ¿cierto?

Mama Higurashi: El esta en cuidado intensivo ahora, el doctor Mushin nos dijo que espera que no tenga un daño cerebral grande.

Kagome. ¿daño cerebral?

Mama Higurashi: Si... su cerebro estuvo sin oxigeno 5 minutos. Solo nos queda esperar hija.

Después de esto Kagome se sentó junto a su padre, que se encontraba muy atormentado y tratando de aislarse de todo. Las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente. Inuyasha apoyaba a su novia simplemente estando ahí para ella. La abuela Higurashi estaba junto a su hija y el silencio que envolvía a todos podría haber sido descrito como sepulcral.

Ya había amanecido y todos seguían en su trance, cuando el doctor Mushin llego a dar informes.

Doctor Mushin: Buenos días señores Higurashi.

Señores al unísono: Buenos días doctor.

Señora Higurashi¿cómo esta mi hijo?

Doctor Mushin: Les tengo buenas noticias. El acaba de despertar y esta alerta y lucido. Pareciera que solo tuvo una pesadilla.

Kagome¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Doctor Mushin: Si , pueden pasar a verlo pero no hagan mucho alboroto , quiero que descanse. También es mi deber informarles que se tendrá que quedar aquí un tiempo para mantenerlo vigilado, no quiero que sus pulmones se llenen de agua nuevamente. Además notamos una ligera inflamación de su hígado y no quiero correr riesgos.

Kagome¡ Gracias Doctor Mushin!

Doctor: Una cosa mas, seria bueno que pudieran pasar de uno en uno o máximo de dos en dos. Solo 5 minutos por el momento ¿de acuerdo?

Señora Higurashi: Si, doctor. De acuerdo.

Kagome¿quién pasara primero?

Abuela Higurashi: Deja que tus padres pasen primero .

Kagome: esta bien.

Los padres de Kagome se dirigieron a ver a su hijo, sus semblantes lucían diferentes y el solo pensar que verían a Miroku les iluminaba el rostro. Mientras tanto Kagome , Inuyasha y la abuela se encontraban en la sala de espera, cuando Kagome recordó algo.

Kagome¡ tengo que avisarle a Sango!

Inuyasha¿no le avisaste anoche?

Kagome¡ Claro que no! No quería que se asustara y preocupara.

Inuyasha: Si, bueno, si se abría asustado. Ahora seria una buena hora para llamarle.

Kagome¡ si!. Préstame tu celular ¿si?

Inuyasha: Esta bien. Toma

Kagome se dispuso a marcar. Sabia que aunque era temprano lo mas seguro era que su amiga ya se encontrara despierta.

Kagome: Hola Sango, buenos días.

Sango: Hola Kag. Buenos días.

Kagome: Te llamo por que tengo algo importante que decirte, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma, ya todo esta bien.

Sango¿de que hablas¿Le paso algo a Miroku?

Kagome: Si, estamos en el hospital, ayer en la noche lo trajeron de emergencia.

Sango¿cómo esta?

Kagome: Esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe. En unos minutos pasare a verlo, ahora mis padres están con el.

Sango: Voy para allá.

Kagome: Muy bien, acá te espe...

Casi no termino de decir la frase Kagome cuando noto que Sango había colgado. Definitivamente entendía perfecto su reacción pues la desesperación que ella misma experimento esa noche la había hecho actuar de forma similar.

Los padres de Kagome llegaron y le informaron que ahora podían pasar los demás. Pero como el doctor había dicho, de uno en uno o dos en dos. Kagome quería ir acompañada de Inuyasha pero el chico decidió que seria mejor que lo viera primero ella a solas.

Kagome accedió y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. La unidad de cuidados intensivos se encontraba en el 4to piso, así es que tuvo que tomar el elevador para luego recorrer un largo pasillo. Se paro enfrente del cuarto y entro. Tenia un ventanal grande por el cual las enfermeras podían estar al pendiente de los enfermos. Cuando Kagome vio a Miroku sintió que su mundo se caía. Estaba tendido en la cama, con una sonda en la nariz para sacar liquido de sus pulmones. Además tenia oxigeno para ayudarlo a respirar mejor , un aparato que monitoreaba sus latidos cardiacos, suero y algunos otros aparatos. La chica respiro y fingió una de sus mejores sonrisas, se acerco a la cama y se sentó a lado de el.

Kagome¿ como te sientes Miri?

Miroku: Estoy bien, no te asustes por todo esto. Estoy bien.

Kagome noto que a su hermano le costaba un poco de trabajo hablar, era en parte por el agotamiento y en parte por la falla en sus pulmones.

Kagome: Nos diste un gran susto.

Miroku: Si, lo se, por favor perdóname por arruinarte tu día especial.

Kagome: No, no arruinaste nada, al contrario, tu eres quien hizo este dia tan especial. No me importaría pasar todos mis cumpleaños junto a ti en una cama de hospital siempre y cuando estés aquí.

Miroku: Kagome...

Kagome: No hables, mejor trata de dormir un rato.

Miroku¿Ahora tu eres quien vigilara mis sueños?

Kagome: Si , ahora yo seré la que mantenga a los monstruos alejados de ti. Tal y como tu lo hacías cuando éramos niños.

Miroku: Ja ja, eras tan miedosa.

Kagome: Si, y tu siempre estabas ahí para hacerme sentir segura. Muchas veces te quedabas dormido en el suelo de mi cuarto sosteniendo un bat de baseball por que yo estaba segura que habían monstruos en mi armario.

Miroku: Si. Lo recuerdo.

Kagome: Duérmete entonces y no hables mas, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas pronto.

Miroku: Muy bien hermanita.

Los ojos de Miroku se habían mantenido entre abiertos toda la platica, parecía ser que el cansancio era tal que finalmente lo obligo a dormir. Kagome se quedo sentada ahí observando el rostro de uno de los hombres mas importantes en su vida. Nunca lo había visto tan debilitado y tan desprotegido. En ese momento decidió que esta vez ella seria quien tendría que ser la fuerte, y que tendría que olvidarse de su parte egoísta. Durante todo este tiempo desde que el había enfermado ella solo pensaba ¿qué haré sin mi hermano? Pero ese dia descubrió que todo ese asunto no se trataba de ella. Si no de el.

Después de unos minutos la enfermera entro a la habitación y al notar que el joven estaba dormido le pidió a Kagome que saliera para no molestarlo. La chica accedió y bajo a donde toda su familia e Inuyasha esperaban. Aun estaba impactada por la forma en la que vio a su hermano, pero sin duda alguna se sentía mas tranquila. En cuanto bajo les informo que Miroku había dormido nuevamente y por consiguiente la abuela e Inuyasha tendrían que esperar a que despertara para poder pasar a verlo. Esto no pareció molestarle a ninguno de los dos ya que lo tomaron calmadamente. Por lo tanto, decidieron que seria bueno que fueran a desayunar a la cafetería del hospital mientras tanto. Desayunaron y regresaron a la sala de espera, en ese momento llego Sango acompañada por sus padres.

Era obvio que Sango estaba muy preocupada, y lo demostró puesto que en cuanto pudo hablar con la familia Higurashi pregunto por su novio. Kagome se encargo de contarle todo y de tratar se suavizar un poco las cosas para ella. Después le informo que podría pasar a verlo en cuanto despertara. Inuyasha y la Abuela estaban de acuerdo en que ella pasara primero.

Unos minutos mas tarde una enfermera les aviso que Miroku estaba despierto, y Sango fue a verlo. La sensación que tuvo Kagome al ver al chico tendido en la cama se repitió en Sango, ella intento no llorar, y antes de cruzar la puerta tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda.

Sango: Hola ¿cómo te sientes?

Miroku: Mejor.

Sango¿te duele algo?

Miroku: No. En verdad esto luce peor de lo que se siente.

En ese momento Sango no pudo mas y soltó todo el llanto retenido. Definitivamente ver el sufrimiento del ser amado es una de las situaciones mas dolorosas a las que se tienen que enfrentar los humanos, Y en ese momento ambos veían al otro sufrir. Sango se acostó sobre el pecho de Miroku, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, podía escuchar claramente su corazón, sonaba débil, pero para ella era el sonido mas maravilloso del mundo. Estuvieron así un largo rato, sin decir nada. Miroku acariciaba la espalda de la chica, el también se había asustado con lo que paso, pero en esos momentos no quería llorar, solo quería confortar a la chica que mas amaba en el mundo. Nunca había visto a Sango llorar así, para el ella era la chica mas fuerte .Sin duda alguna la madures de Sango durante todo este tiempo era de admirarse. Pero en esta ocasión lloraba descontroladamente como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Miroku: Sango, estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

Sango: Pero me dijo Kagome que estuviste muerto durante 5 minutos.

Miroku: Estoy bien. Fue un mal entendido.

Sango¿un mal entendido?

Miroku: Si, fue un error del mas all�, me regresaron por que aun no me tocaba.

Sango¿No puedes dejar de bromear ni en un momento así?

Miroku: Me encanta cuando te enojas...y cuando te sonrojas.

Sango: Ya no me sonrojare nunca mas ante ti.

Miroku¿a no?. Supongo que es por que no me veo bien con tubos ¿es eso verdad?

La cara seria de Sango no pudo mantenerse seria , tan pronto como vio el rostro dulce de Miroku intentando levantarle el animo no pudo mas que sonreírle.

Sango: Nosotros debemos cuidarte y animarte a ti, no tu a nosotros.

Miroku: no me respondiste ¿ya no te gusto?

Sango: Eres muy vanidoso incluso aquí, no lo puedo creer, pero esta bien te lo diré. Miroku, eres el hombre mas guapo de todo el hospital inclusive con los tubos... y el monitor..y el suero. Y bueno también estas muy pálido...

Miroku: Jaja.. no me des ánimos.

Sango: Me muero por besarte.

Miroku: creo que no seria buena idea...

En ese momento la joven beso tiernamente la frente de Miroku.

Sango: Con eso es mas que suficiente para mi. Me basta con sentir tu sabor en mis labios.

Miroku abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo por la sorpresa tan grande que el provocativo comentario de Sango estimulo en el.

Sango: A mi también me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Miroku: No estoy sonrojado, es solo que tengo temperatura...

Los días siguieron pasando, poco a poco Miroku se sentía mejor y con mas fuerzas, los doctores aseguraban que pronto podría salir del hospital. Diariamente el chico recibía la visita de sus padres por la mañana, y la de su hermana, novia e Inuyasha por la tarde (casi noche ). El ambiente se sentía muy optimista alrededor suyo, tal vez era por la actitud y la sonrisa que siempre mantenía, no por nada el era el paciente consentido de varias enfermeras, al que le daban mas postres y almohadas mas mullidas cada vez que el se las pedía. Después de tres días en cuidados intensivos le retiraron los tubos de su nariz y el oxigeno. El monitor que vigilaba a su corazón seguía presente por precaución. Lo pasaron a un cuarto con menores precauciones y a la semana de estar ahí, Miroku se daba el lujo de pasear por el hospital cuando no tenia visitas y cada que las enfermeras lo dejaban. El adoraba ir al área de pediatría. Ahí conoció a muchos niños con enfermedades complicadas pero con buen pronostico, se hizo amigo de muchos y la mayoría de la niñas decían que el era su novio. Siempre les leía cuentos y disfrutaba mucho en general sus pequeñas escapadas. Todo esto lo hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas el despertar de un deseo en el por convertirse en pediatra si lograba salir de su enfermedad.

Uno de los niños a los que visitaba mas seguido era Chris, un niño de 9 años que nació con un problema cardiaco grave y que no podía levantarse de su cama por lo debilitado que estaba. Una tarde cuando Miroku bajaba a saludar a su amigo noto su cama vacía, esto no le preocupo mucho ya que era común que se los llevaran para hacerles análisis. Espero en la habitación un rato y después salió a preguntarle a una de las enfermeras.

Miroku: Hola Lucy. ¿ no sabes a donde se llevaron a Chris y si tardaran mucho?

Lucy: Oh Miroku..lo lamento mucho. El murió anoche.

Miroku no respondió nada, solamente sintió un golpe en su interior, sintió como su vista se nublaba debido a las lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ya estando ahí se dedico a llorar silenciosamente. Reflexiono sobre muchas cosas, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando vio atravesar la puerta a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hola Miroku, las chicas llegaran mas tarde por que tuvieron que ir a investigar una tarea absurda.

Miroku: Si, esta bien.

Inuyasha entro a la habitación con las manos llenas de regalos que "las fans" le habían mandado a Miroku, las coloco en una mesa cercana y después volteo a ver a su amigo, le pareció extraño el tono de su voz y lo callado que estaba, pero cuando volteo y vio su rostro se quedo realmente preocupado.

Inuyasha: Miroku.. O.O ¿qué tienes¿te sientes mal?

Miroku: No, no es eso..

Inuyasha: Entonces ¿qué te sucede?

Miroku: Nada, solo estaba pensando.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el cuarto, la mirada de Miroku se encontraba totalmente apagada y dirigida hacia sus manos, parecía que trataba de evitar ver a su amigo. Después de unos minutos Inuyasha insistió.

Inuyasha: Miroku¿de verdad te sientes bien?

Miroku: Inuyasha... me voy a morir.

Al decir esto Miroku levanto la mirada hacia su amigo y se notaba claramente que trataba de retener las lagrimas en su interior. Inuyasha por su parte estaba muy consternado de ver y escuchar a su amigo así. Se puso nervioso, no sabia que decir, no era muy bueno para consolar a la gente.

Inuyasha: No seas tonto Miroku, tu no te vas a morir aun.

Miroku: Si Inuyasha, lo siento en mi interior.

Inuyasha¿qué mosco te pico? Siempre tenias el animo alto respecto a eso y ahora me sales con esas ridiculeces.

Miroku: Lo siento Inuyasha. Se que no eres bueno para manejar este tipo de asuntos. Olvida lo que te dije por favor

Inuyasha: Miroku, ninguno de nosotros vamos a permitir que te mueras, pero tu debes de mantener tu animo como antes.

Miroku: Si, lo se. Pero...

Inuyasha¡Pero nada!... Ahora anímate por que las chicas no tardan en llegar y se pondrán tristes si te ven así.

Definitivamente Inuyasha no era la persona ideal para desahogarse, se notaba a leguas que le temía mucho a revelar sus sentimientos, aun no había explicación sobre como es que logro hacer la cursilería en el cumpleaños de Kagome, era un milagro, por lo tanto Miroku sabia que no podía exigir mas de el por el momento.

Inuyasha: Bueno, voy a la cafetería por algo de comer, no tardo. La chicas estarán acá en unos minutos.

Miroku: Ya les dije que no tienen que venir diario. Deberían estar estudiando.

Inuyasha: Venimos por que queremos. No tardo.

Miroku: Inuyasha. ¿tienes papel y pluma?

Inuyasha: Si, en mi mochila. ¿por qué?

Miroku: . ¿me regalas una hoja y me prestas tu pluma? Ahh y déjame el cuaderno completo para recargarme.

Inuyasha: O.k

Después de esto Inuyasha abandono el cuarto dejando a Miroku solo con sus pensamientos nuevamente. Tomo la pluma y abrió el cuaderno casi al final. Vio los apuntes de Inuyasha y sus dibujos aguerridos, sonrió y luego comenzó a escribir.

_**Cosas que debo de hacer antes de morir.**_

_**1.- Besar a Sango por lo menos 10 veces al dia y decirle que la amo.**_

_**2.- Decirle a mi familia cuanto los amo diario.**_

_**3.- Decir todo lo que pienso sin miedos.**_

_**4.- Encontrar a alguien de quien Sango pueda enamorarse.**_

_**5.- Comer cosas ricas diario ( no mas cosas que no me gusten)**_

_**6.-Hacer el amor**_

Al escribir esto Miroku sonrió para el mismo y se ruborizo, luego pensó _" bueno, si es que puedo sin morir en el intento"_. Después siguió escribiendo.

_**7.- Asegurarme de que todos estarán bien.**_

_**8.-Despedirme de todas las personas importantes para mi.**_

_**9.- Perdonar a todos los que me han hecho algo y hacérselos saber.**_

_**10.-...**_

" _La diez..que ser�, tengo aun tanto que quisiera hacer pero no quiero ser superficial... mmmmmmmm. ¡ Ya se!_

_**10.- Grabar una canción para Sango.**_

" _ya irán surgiendo mas cosas que me gustaría hacer, por el momento lo dejare así"_. Arranco la hoja del cuaderno, la doblo y la guardo en uno de los libros que Sango le había regalado. Unos minutos después entraron a la habitación Sango y Kagome. En ese momento Miroku había logrado sacar todo lo negativo que sentía y se encontraba con un mejor semblante. Sango se dirigió directamente a el y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, corto por supuesto, era demasiado tímida como para besar apasionadamente a Miroku enfrente de su hermana.

Miroku: Que bueno que llegaron. ¿les dejaron una investigación muy difícil?

Sango: Mas o menos pero ya terminamos.

Kagome: Oye¿dónde esta Inuyasha?

Miroku: Bajo a la cafetería, quería comer algo.

Kagome: Ay, todo el dia se la pasa comiendo, de seguro esta devorando ramen.

Miroku¿por qué no vas con el?

Kagome: Si, creo que si, además , yo también tengo algo de hambre. . . Sango¿te traigo algo?

Sango: Si, un sándwich por favor.

Kagome¿tu quieres algo Miroku?

Miroku: no, en un rato me traen la cena.

Kagome salió de la habitación y dejo a Miroku y a Sango juntos.

Miroku: Te extrañe mucho hoy.

Sango: Yo también. Mucho mucho. No me dejas concentrarme

Miroku: Pero yo no te hago nada.

Sango: Me haces mucho Miroku.

Miroku: te amo mucho Sango.

Sango: Yo también.

Después de eso se dieron un beso largo y apasionado, aquel que no pudieron darse por pudor minutos antes. Separaron sus labios y pegaron sus frentes, viéndose directamente a lo ojos. Ese paisaje podría tener a Sango todo el dia anonadada, era por lo que esperaba diariamente, no solo eran hermosos físicamente, sino que también eran profundos y cálidos. Unieron sus labios una ves mas.

Miroku sentía claramente un dulce sabor en Sango, era un reflejo de lo que era ella como persona, en ese momento, cuando lo besaba, podía sentir que era toda suya y que nada los podría separar, le encantaba explorar con su lengua todos los sabores ocultos en la boca y el alma de su Sango y podía pasar una eternidad en eso, de no ser por que necesitaba respirar. Pero justo en su momento un pensamiento lleno su cabeza. _" espero que ella no saboree de mi solo un dulce sabor a muerte"._

Dos semanas después Miroku por fin podría ser dado de alta, no sin antes ser instruido ampliamente sobre los cuidados que tendría que tener para no regresar a la situación en la que estuvo. El doctor Mushin se encargo de hablar con el minutos antes de que por fin se marchara a su casa.

Dr. Mushin: Muy bien Miroku, sabes que debes cuidarte mas, relajarte y comer bien. Tienes prohibido comer sal.

Miroku: Si , le prometo que me cuidare mas. Pero tengo una pregunta para usted.

Dr. Mushin: Si , dime

Miroku: bueno – aclaro su garganta y se sonrojo, seria posible que yo...

Dr: Mushin¿si?

Miroku: que yo pudiera.. usted sabe..que yo..

Dr. Mushin¿tener sexo?

Miroku¡ no lo diga así! – súper sonrojado-

Dr. Mushin: Bueno, comprendo que este tema te inquiete, eres muy joven.

Miroku¿puedo?

Dr. Mushin: Digamos que puedes pero no de una forma muy activa y tratando de controlarte, tu sabes, el ritmo cardiaco aumenta mucho cuando la gente se excita y además se requiere un esfuerzo físico grande para hacer...

Miroku¡ si ya se!

Dr. Mushin: Estoy seguro que ella puede hacer la mayor parte, solo trata de controlar tu ritmo cardiaco ,practicas yoga ¿no?

Miroku: Si.

Dr. Mushin: Entonces no veo mayor problema.

Después el Doctor Mushin metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata y saco una tira con condones.

Dr. Mushin: Ten¿sabes usarlos?

Miroku:_Madre santa ¿ no puede ser esto mas embarazoso:_. Por supuesto que si.

Dr. Mushin: Si no sabes le puedo pedir a la enfermera Molly que te explique

Miroku: NO! No sea necesario, en verdad si se.

Dr. Mushin: Esta bien muchacho, puedes irte, espero no verte en mucho tiempo, las enfermeras te extrañaran, pero igual no te quieren ver mas por ac�¿entendido?

Miroku: si, Muchas gracias Doctor

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Max, el pequeño cachorro que le regalo a su hermana, que al decir verdad, ya no era tan pequeño. Su cola no dejaba de moverse de un lado al otro y sus saltos eran cada vez mas altos, demostraba claramente su deseo de ser sostenido por Miroku, quien no era su dueño oficial, pero tenia un vinculo especial con el animal.

Cuando llego a su casa todos se encontraban en el Colegio Sengoku, por lo tanto Max y su abuela fueron su único comité de bienvenida, además por supuesto de su padre quien fue por el al hospital.

Señor Higurashi: Hijo, será mejor que te subas a descansar un rato.

Miroku: No estoy cansado, pero si subiré a mi habitación para estar listo cuando los chicos lleguen. Vamos Max.

Señor Higurashi¡No corras Miroku!

Miroku: Ah si, perdón. .

El chico subió con su perro siguiéndole los pasos, pronto se encontró en su habitación, habían pasado solo dos semanas desde su crisis, pero parecía que había pasado mucho mas tiempo. Tiempo, tan valioso y tan efímero.

Miroku:_bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, espero tener tiempo:_


	9. Un tiempo a solas

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha leido este fic (aunque no dejen reviews.. . ja!). Principalmente quiero agradecer a mi amiga Pilichan que siempre esta al pendiente de lo que escribo y me deja sus divertidos reviews con la gustada seccion " la pelicula que este capitulo me recuerda es... ". Muchas gracias Pili.

Por otra parte quiero advertirles que en este capitulo hay lemon. y pues esta un poco fuerte, si es que no les gusta este genero pueden saltarse este capitulo ya que lo que pasa aca es importante pero no afecta la trama de forma importante.

Sin mas que decir por el momento... los dejo. espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 9**

**Un tiempo a solas.**

Las semanas siguieron transcurriendo, casi de manera normal. Ya todos estaban acostumbrándose a la nueva rutina diaria que en el caso de Sango consistía en ir al colegio, y entrenar por las tardes, había conseguido el permiso de su entrenador para ir a entrenar a un parque, ya que de esa forma Miroku podría acompañarla sin que todos los alumnos se acercaran a verificar los rumores sobre lo mal que estaba. Por su parte Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaban a entrenar en el colegio como lo habían hecho siempre, y después al terminar pasaban tiempo juntos, a veces todos coincidían en la casa Higurashi y cenaban juntos.

Miroku también se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, le gustaba acompañar a Sango a entrenar , y ahora se sentía mucho mejor físicamente, tenia que tomar alrededor de 20 pastillas por día , y aun tenia algunos dolores de cabeza y malestares, pero cuando estaba con Sango se sentía completamente saludable. Después de que Sango terminaba con su entrenamiento, ambos se dedicaban a practicar Yoga por un buen rato. Miroku era el instructor por supuesto. Sango adoraba verlo, secretamente abría los ojos cada vez que meditaban solamente para contemplarlo.

El gran torneo Mundial cada vez estaba mas cercano, al igual que el final del curso escolar. En ese año justamente, Sango y Kagome se graduarían de la preparatoria, y comenzarían a cursar el nivel universitario, ahí mismo, en el Colegio Sengoku. Sango aun estaba indecisa, no sabia si estudiar Historia del arte o Diseño Grafico. Kagome por su parte estaba segura de que quería estudiar Psicología. El baile de graduación se llevaría acabo dos semanas después del mundial. Por lo tanto, en todo el Colegio se sentía el nerviosismo juvenil de todos por los mas grandes eventos del año.

Sango estaba emocionada por el Mundial, por fin se convertiría en campeona del Mundo en su especialidad, sus padres y amigos se sentirían orgullosos de ella. Pero en su interior no quería ir, no quería dejar solo a Miroku. Kagome no había quedado seleccionada para ir a competir, y mientras almorzaban solas conversaron sobre lo que sentían.

Kagome: No me digas que estas dudando.. serias una tonta si no vas. Tienes la gran oportunidad de ser campeona del mundo, el evento lo pasaran en televisión y conocerás Canadá...

Sango: Ya lo se, pero ...

Kagome: Además necesito que vayas para que le hagas compañía a Inuyasha, y vigiles que Kikyo no se le acerque.

Sango: Pero..

Kagome: El estará bien, tiene a toda su familia para cuidarlo. Además solo será una semana. El mismo se enojaría si se entera que estas dudando por su causa.

Sango: Yo se que lo cuidaran Kagome, pero tengo miedo, cuando se pone grave es de un momento a otro. La ultima vez se veía bien durante tu fiesta, y de repente..

Kagome: El esta bien. Tienes que ir. Además tienes que contarme todo. En verdad es una lastima que no quede seleccionada para competir.

Sango: Tu sabes que eres excelente arquera, es solo que has tenido mucho de que ocuparte.

Kagome: Si , lo se, pero aun así me quedare con ganas de ir. Aunque no me quejo. Me quedare y pasare un tiempo con Miroku. Por que desde que tiene novia casi nunca salimos juntos solo el y yo

Sango: Ah ¡ ahora me reclamas!..

Kagome: Si, te robaste a mi hermanito.

Sango: Ja! Pues a mi me robaron a mi amiga, así es que yo también sufro igual que tu.

Las dos terminaron la conversación riendo, Sango seguía sintiéndose insegura de dejar a Miroku, pero sabia que a el no le gustaría que se quedara , ya que en parte , todo el asunto de convertirse campeones del mundo también era su sueño antes de que enfermara.

* * *

Algunos días después, las chicas tuvieron que salir a realizar una practica de campo, era Sábado, y Miroku e Inuyasha quedaron de reunirse en casa de los Higurashi para tener una sesión de video juegos. Pero en cuanto Inuyasha llego a la casa, se encontró con un Miroku listo para salir.

Miroku: Que bueno que llegaste. ¡ vamonos !

Inuyasha¿a dónde? Creí que jugaríamos un poco de videojuegos.

Miroku: Si, pero bueno, tenemos todo el día libre, eso lo podemos hacer al rato. Me sentí con ganas de ir a jugar billar como en los viejos tiempos ¿qué te parece?

Inuyasha: Esta bien, vamos, pero espero que no cambies nuevamente de opinión en el camino. :_como tu hermana:_

Miroku: No, no soy Kagome. Vamos.

Ya estando en el billar se dedicaron a jugar y a recordar sus aventuras juntos. Estaban muy entretenidos, y varias de las chicas del lugar hacían miles de cosas para que los dos muchachos las notaran. Pero era en vano. Si bien ocasionalmente las miradas de los chicos se tornaban hacia las piernas o los pechos de las señoritas, estaban disfrutando simplemente de estar ahí compartiendo un tiempo juntos y sin ninguna pretensión de ligar. Sus corazones estaban ocupados. Pero después de un rato Miroku noto que una mujer de pelo rojo y ojos azules había clavado su mirada en Inuyasha. Vio también a Inuyasha voltear un par de veces.

Un rato después de haber establecido contacto visual con el chico, aquella jovencita se acerco a ellos buscando conversación.

Keiko: Hola, mi nombre es Keiko y no pude evitar ver lo bien que juegan.

Inuyasha: Gracias, yo soy Inuyasha.

Miroku: Si, y yo soy su cuñado. Me llamo Miroku, mucho gusto .

Keiko¿su cuñado? Ah, seguramente sales con su hermana, debe de ser igual de hermosa que el ¿no?

Miroku: No, de hecho el sale con mi hermana.

Keiko: Bueno, entonces si el no esta disponible para tomar un par de cervezas tal vez tu me podrías acompañar.

Inuyasha: No, eso tampoco se va a poder, el sale con alguien también.

Keiko: Vaya, un par de chicos aguafiestas. Cuando estén disponibles o se aburran de sus noviecitas llámenme. Nos vemos.

Los dos chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la sinceridad y lo directo de las palabras de Keiko. Siguieron jugando como si nada hubiera pasado , hasta que el cerebro de Inuyasha proceso bien un detalle que le molesto.

Inuyasha¡Hey Miroku, no hace falta que me vigiles.

Miroku: No te estaba vigilando, pero te la comías con los ojos, no te hagas, yo te vi.

Inuyasha: No es verdad, además hablas como si a ti no te encantara ver a las chicas.

Miroku: Ya cállate, te toca.

Inuyasha: Vaya, ahora si te deje sin nada que contestar. Eres un mañoso.

Miroku: Te toca.

Después de jugar por casi toda la tarde ambos chicos decidieron que era hora de ir a comer. Fueron a un restaurante y conversaron sin tanto ruido mientras comían.

Miroku: Oye, esa chica era muy linda.

Inuyasha: Feh! No estaba interesado, no hay necesidad de que me cuides, ya te lo dije.

Miroku: No te estoy cuidando.. simplemente te ayude a desechar a esa chica.

Inuyasha: Pues guárdate tu ayuda Houshi, solo tengo ojos para Kagome en estos momentos.

Miroku: Oye, y ¿tu crees que te sentirás igual sobre ella siempre?

Inuyasha¿de que hablas? Claro que si.

Miroku¿la amas?

Inuyasha: Claro que si. ¿ahora que te pasa?

Miroku: Nada, solo quiero estar seguro. Ella te ama. Te ama Mucho.

Inuyasha¿y crees que no lo se?

Miroku: Solo se que la vida es dura y la gente puede cambiar con el tiempo.

Inuyasha. ¿de que hablas?

Miroku: No se, tal vez dentro de algunos años ya no la ames.

Inuyasha: Siempre la amare. Que te quede claro.

Miroku¿Y si no es así, de todas formas será una persona importante para ti ¿verdad? Ósea, no le harías daño.

Inuyasha: Mira Miroku, no se que te pasa, pero te lo voy a aclarar muy bien. Antes que nada Kagome es mi amiga, y la amo, pero si en un futuro nuestra relación no funcionara me seguiría preocupando por ella. Siempre será mi amiga, al igual que tu y Sango, y siempre podrán contar conmigo.

Miroku¿Entonces te encargaras de ver que Kagome este bien?

Inuyasha: Si, siempre me encargare de que este bien. Aunque creo que no será necesario ya que te tiene a ti.

Miroku: Pero ¿me puedes jurar que siempre estarás al pendiente de ella, y la ayudaras y la cuidaras?

Inuyasha: Te lo juro.

Miroku: Muy bien. Gracias.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo en la mesa, Inuyasha miraba hacia abajo reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha: Miroku, espero que no te haya entrando de nuevo la locura de que te vas a morir.

Miroku: No, no es eso, solo quería estar seguro.

Inuyasha¿seguro de que?

Miroku: No se, solo estaba pensando en el futuro. No me hagas caso.

Inuyasha: Estas loco.

Miroku: Si. No me hagas caso.

Nuevamente un breve silencio se posiciono de la mesa, quien lo rompió esta vez fue la mesera que se acerco.

Mesera: Aquí esta la cuenta. ¿necesitan algo mas?

Inuyasha: No gracias, Bueno, un vaso de agua.

Miroku: Que sean dos por favor.

Mesera: En seguida se los traigo.

Inuyasha: Gracias.

Miroku: Cambiemos de tema¿no estas emocionado por el mundial?

Inuyasha: Feh! No es gran cosa.

Miroku: Que bueno que tengas tanta confianza en ti, seguro regresaras con la medalla de oro.

Inuyasha: Si, es pan comido, no tengo rival

Miroku: Ja! Tu siempre tan humilde.

Inuyasha: Solo ganare esa tonta medalla para callarle la boca a mi hermano. Eso es todo, después me saldré de ese tonto colegio, ya estoy cansado de todo .

Miroku¿en serio? Wow, es una decisión importante. ¿alguien mas sabe de tus planes?

Inuyasha: No, tu eres el primero.

Miroku: Bueno, seguramente te ira bien fuera de el Colegio, y si, ese mundial será pan comido para ti. Me hubiera gustado ir, pero espero que Hakudoshi gane la medalla de Kung Fu.

Inuyasha: Bah! Ese mocoso no se compara contigo, tu si seguramente hubieras ganado. Estoy seguro el que saldrá en la primera ronda, y si llega a la final por milagro se tendrá que enfrentar con Kuranotsune, he escuchado rumores acerca de que el a mejorado mucho su técnica.

Miroku: Ah Kuranotsune. Lo recuerdo, tenia talento pero le hacia falta pulir su técnica. Cuando lo enfrente hace dos años en la final del mundial juvenil me prometió que me vencería en el Mundial.

Inuyasha: Pues seguramente este año el será el campeón. Digo, ya que tu no iras.

Miroku: Eso espero , se lo merece. ¿Sabes? El se enamoro de Sango cuando la vio en ese mundial.

Inuyasha¿en serio!

Miroku: Si, perdidamente. Espero que no insista con ella en esta ocasión.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes, seguramente Sango no le hará caso, además yo me ocupare de que no se le acerque.

En ese momento Miroku recordó que seria bueno que Sango se enamorara de alguien mas, y pensó que Kuranotsune seria el candidato ideal, ya que era una persona con que parecía tener buenos sentimientos y auténticamente enamorado de la chica.

Miroku: No, deja que se acerque, se caen muy bien y yo confió en ella.

Inuyasha¿en serio?

Miroku: Si, por otro lado, será mejor que tu no te acerques mucho a Kikyo, ya se que va con su novio Hakudoshi, pero eso no le impedirá tratar de conquistarte.

Inuyasha: Feh!

Miroku: Feh, Feh! Mis polainas..además estoy seguro de que Sango se encargara de controlar eso.

Así es como esta tarde termino para este par de amigos, que tantas veces se habían probado el uno al otro su lealtad.

* * *

Faltaban un día para que el equipo nacional partiera rumbo al Mundial. Una noche antes de que esto ocurriera Miroku había ido a casa de Sango para ayudarla a empacar. Ella estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa. Sus padres habían salido de su casa para comprar algunas cosas, y Kohaku estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros. Nadie sentía desconfianza de dejar a los jóvenes solos y era algo natural para ellos quedarse sin nadie que los vigilara.

Miroku¿te vas a llevar a Pegos?

Sango¡ No, que tal si se me pierde o se me rompe!

Miroku¿se te rompe, este pobre muñeco ya esta mas roto que nada

Sango: Si, bueno, de todos modos lo dejare

Miroku¿me vas a extrañar?

Sango: No tienes una idea de cuanto.

Miroku: Será una semana. Es mucho.

Sango: Si, y mi final es el ultimo día.

Miroku: Te voy a ver por la tele.

Sango: Me veo gorda en la tele.

Miroku: no, tu siempre te ves perfecta.

Los jóvenes se acercaron mientras se besaban, Sango se sujetaba de el cuello de Miroku con las dos manos mientras se sostenía con las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la altura de la boca del joven de una forma mas cómoda. Miroku por su parte sujetaba a Sango con ambas manos de la parte de atrás de su cintura. Esta posición permitía que sus cuerpos tuvieran un contacto cercano, lo suficientemente cercano como para que Miroku sintiera los pechos de Sango presionando su pecho, y lo suficiente como para que Sango sintiera la hombría de Miroku en su abdomen bajo.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, simplemente saboreándose uno al otro, disfrutando de las respiraciones y las bocas, pero cada vez los besos eran mas apasionados, llego un momento en que sus manos cambiaron de posición, Miroku comenzó a enredar los dedos de una de sus manos en la larga y hermosa cabellera de su amada, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de la joven, deteniéndose justo en el inicio de sus bien formados glúteos. Ella por su parte disfrutaba besar el cuello de Miroku, y sus orejas, jalando levemente los pequeños aros que las adornaban, esto provocaba en el joven un escalofrió que partía en la base de su nuca y terminaba en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Al mismo tiempo, la chica exploraba con sus manos la espalda del ojiazul.

Poco a poco, las inhibiciones se fueron perdiendo, y los limites mentales que tenían cada uno de ellos hacia los lugares que podían tocar del otro desaparecieron. Miroku fue el primero en acariciar suavemente el trasero de Sango, mientras le daba un profundo beso. En un principio la chica se sintió un poco sorprendida, pero luego comenzó a disfrutar de la sensación y decidió experimentar un poco con el cuerpo de Miroku. Comenzó a tocar su pecho, sintiendo sus bien definidos pectorales, y sutilmente sitio el latido de su corazón. En ese momento , al notar lo acelerado que estaba separo sus labios de los del chico y lo miro con cara de susto.

Sango: Bebe, creo que debemos detenernos, tu corazón esta muy acelerado.

Miroku no dejaba de besar el rostro de su novia, explorando cada centímetro de ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada textura que encontraba a su paso.

Miroku: No te preocupes Sango, es normal.

Sango: No, no es normal.

En ese momento el chico por fin separo sus labios de la piel de Sango, y le dirigió una mirada seductora y profunda, pero al mismo tiempo seria.

Miroku: Sango, mi corazón late así de rápido por que me gustas mucho.

Sango: Pero te puede hacer daño.

Miroku: No, si me hiciera daño desde hace mucho me hubiera muerto, siempre que te veo late así. ¿el tuyo no reacciona ante mi?

Sango¿estas seguro de que esto no te hace daño?

Miroku: Si, me dijo el Dr Mushin que no me pasara nada mientras me controle. Relájate.

Sango: Esta bien. Y para responder a tu pregunta mi corazón también late así cuando te veo. Compruébalo.

En ese momento Sango tomo una de las manos de Miroku entre las suyas, y la coloco en su pecho. Miroku mostró un poco de sorpresa en su rostro, ya que esa parte de Sango lo volvía loco y aun sentía timidez respecto a explorarla.

Sango¿lo puedes sentir?

Miroku: Si, lo siento.

Una vez mas unieron sus labios, esta vez con mas fuerza que las veces anteriores, ahora , las manos de ambos se sentían ahora en completa libertad para conocer completamente el cuerpo del otro. Sango comenzó a explorar el trasero de Miroku, era firme y sin duda esto a Sango le fascinaba. Mientras tanto el se deleitaba besando el cuello de la chica y tocando sus senos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para su mano, y podía sentir a través de la ropa que las caricias estaban teniendo efecto en ella, ya que sus pezones eran prueba fehaciente de ello. Sango también podía notar las señales físicas de que Miroku estaba disfrutando bastante la experiencia, ya que una erección comenzaba a apoderarse de su miembro.

Lo siguiente que paso es que ambos terminaron tendidos en la cama. Sango comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenia sobre ella, no le importo tener que empezar a ordenar de nuevo todo lo que se llevaría a su viaje después. Miroku estaba sobre de ella, y ella podía sentir su peso cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era algo que la cautivaba, el era suyo, solo suyo en ese momento, como siempre lo soñó. El por su lado, podía sentir la delicadeza del cuerpo de Sango, podía sentir sus costillas incrustarse en las de el. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Sango cada vez estaba menos desinhibida, la pasión se apodero de ella, y comenzó a tratar de quitarle la camisa a Miroku. El lo noto y comprendió la señal, simplemente le pregunto ¿estas segura, y ella asintió con la cabeza y con una mirada llena de deseo. Miroku se levanto un momento y se quito la playera. Sango se quedo tendida en la cama contemplando el panorama. Pese a que llevaba meses sin practicar Kung Fu, Miroku conservaba una figura envidiable, con pectorales y abdomen bien definidos.

Después de que se quito la camisa, Miroku se volvió a recostar parcialmente sobre Sango, y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Comenzó desde el botón de abajo, para disfrutar mas del deleite visual que estaba por tener. Uno a uno los botones fueron revelando una porción de la hermosa y delicada piel de sango, hasta que finalmente ella se la quito por completo. Ahora el contacto era piel a piel, lo único que quedaba era el sostén rosa de Sango. Miroku lo desabrocho, tenia un broche en la parte delantera por lo tanto no se le dificulto tanto. Después de desabrocharlo se detuvo un momento, miro a Sango nuevamente a los ojos buscando su aprobación, no quería hacer nada que la incomodara, ella nuevamente asintió con la cabeza y el chico tomo delicadamente una de las copas y la retiro del pecho de Sango, dejando al descubierto uno de los senos de la chica, después hizo lo mismo con el otro, los contemplo por un momento, Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero el la tranquilizo besando su boca una vez mas mientras una de sus impacientes manos por fin lograba tocar la tersa piel del busto de Sango. Exploro su redondez, su firmeza y toco con mucho cuidado uno de los pezones. Sango reacciono nuevamente antes estas caricias, y emitía tímidos sonidos de placer. Después , Miroku comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, bajando poco a poco hasta lograr tener contacto directo entre su boca y los pechos de la joven. La sensación para ambos era deliciosa, ella podía sentir la calidez de su boca y la maravillosa sensación de su lengua jugando con una de las partes mas sensibles de su cuerpo; el podía sentir la dulzura de los pezones de la chica, y la sensación de que en ese momento ella era suya y solo suya.

Lo siguiente fue deshacerse de los jeans. Miroku comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de piel que adornaba la cintura de Sango, y después desabotono y bajo el cierre de sus pantalones. Ella ayudo a deshacerse de ellos con sus piernas. Ahora Miroku podía ver la hermosura casi total de Sango, era perfecta, sus piernas eran fuertes y delicadas, como ella, y sus caderas eran tan sutiles y provocativas que no podía esperar mas para concretar la experiencia. Después Sango solo pudo decir con respiración entre cortada " Ahora tu". Miroku se levanto nuevamente y se quito los pantalones. Sango disfrutaba enormemente la vista. Los pantalones pronto cayeron al piso, revelando la sexy figura de Miroku, atlética, estética y perfecta. Además entre sus calzoncillos se podía distinguir perfectamente la ahora completa erección que tenia. Ya no podía esperar mas. Sango se levanto de la cama, y se sentó en la orilla de la misma, Tomo a Miroku por la cintura y la acerco a ella. Después le bajo los calzoncillos y vio lo bien dotado que Miroku estaba. Era la primera vez que veía un pené, pero no fue una experiencia traumática para ella. Miroku solo la veía, sus pechos eran firmes aun cuando ella estaba levantada. Después el chico la tomo de los hombros y le pidió que se levantara, ella lo hizo y el lentamente se deshizo de la delicada tanga de Sango, noto lo húmeda que ella estaba, y sonrió de lado pensando que estaba haciendo bien su labor. Ya quedando revelados los dos totalmente se abrazaron y besaron, luego, Sango decidió que quería tomar el control de la situación y tumbo a Miroku sobre la cama.

Inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el. Y comenzó a besar su cuello, descendiendo hasta sus pectorales, probando sus pezones, y luego descendiendo hasta su abdomen, y deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a la hombría de Miroku. En ese momento con una de sus manos Sango abrió un cajón de su mesa de noche y saco de ahí una cajita de metal. La abrió y saco de ahí un condón. " no es que estuviera preparada, pero uno nunca sabe", dijo mientras dirigía una mirada coqueta al chico tendido en su cama. A continuación procedió a colocarle el condón al chico. Inclusive ese proceso resulto placentero para el.

Lo siguiente que Sango hizo fue subirse al Miroku nuevamente, frotando su parte con el vientre bajo del chico, y después de unos minutos de seguir jugando, acomodo su femineidad arriba del miembro del chico, para introducirlo poco a poco, hasta lograr una penetración completa. En un principio Sango sintió dolor, no era la mejor posición para perder la virginidad ya que la penetración resulta ser mas profunda así, pero ella sabia que Miroku no podría hacer mucho esfuerzo físico y el dolor momentáneo bien valía la pena. Después de unos minutos se logro relajar, y su expresión cambio nuevamente, Miroku estaba un poco preocupado, pero se relajo nuevamente cuando comenzó a ver que Sango se movía. Primero hacia círculos con su cadera, cada vez fueron mas rápidos y se acompañaron por pequeños saltos. Ambos sentían como cada centímetro de sus cuerpos respondían a las estimulaciones. Sango cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, pero trataba de retener los gritos que espontáneamente salían de su garganta. Miroku por su parte presionaba con sus manos el colchón, trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos para completar a Sango, ver sus senos brincar y su rostro tratando de contener los gritos de placer. El mismo emitía sonidos que cada vez lograba retener menos mientras que sango presionaba mas su clítoris contra su pene.

Los dos amantes ahora estaban cubiertos de sudor, Sango sentía cada vez mas y mas la urgencia de gritar, Miroku sentía que el clímax estaba llegando a el. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, se dijeron mil y un "te amo" con la mirada, después lo verbalizaron. Las manos de Miroku tomaban la cadera de Sango, ayudándola un poco a mantener la presión sobre su miembro. Sango sentía cada centímetro de Miroku dentro de ella, y descubrió un movimiento particular que le provocaba un placer tremendo, seguramente con ese movimiento tocaba su punto G, lo repitió indefinidamente, hasta que sintió en su cuerpo una enorme descarga de energía y un escalofrió que recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, no pudo contener los sonidos y grito sin tapujo alguno " te amo Miroku". El , al mismo tiempo sintió como su cuerpo fue recorrido por una sensación indescriptible, para finalmente desembocar en una eyaculación. "yo También te amo Sango" contesto con el aliento entrecortado, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho.

Sango noto lo que hizo minuto y le pregunto con mucha premura.

Sango: Miroku ¿estas bien?

El chico no respondía, solo estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, con un gesto que parecía ser de dolor y la mano tocando su pecho.

Sango: Miroku ¿qué tienes¿contéstame?

Para ese momento Sango estaba comenzando a alarmarse, Miroku noto el susto en su voz y finalmente respondió.

Miroku: No me pasa nada , es simplemente que te amo tanto que me duele.

Sango¡eres un tonto! Me asustaste.

En esta ocasión las palabras de la joven estuvieron acompañadas de un almohadazo certero en la cara de Miroku.

Miroku: oye, no me peques, no es justo, yo no me puedo defender, además aun me tienes atrapado.

Sango¿atrapado?

Miroku: Si, eso que esta aun entre tus piernas me pertenece.

A este comentario Sango solo pudo responder con su típica coloración roja en el rostro, mientras que el sonreía traviesamente. Ese momento parecía eterno, solo se contemplaban uno al otro en su totalidad. Sango se recostó a lado de Miroku y se abrazaron durante unos minutos. Pero después escucharon un auto estacionándose afuera de la casa. Ambos brincaron de la cama aun desnudos, Sango se asomo por la ventana cubriendo su cara con la cortina y vio que eran Kagome e Inuyasha.

Sango¡Son Inuyasha y Kagome!

Miroku¿qué, no, ellos no deberían venir hoy.

Sango: Pues están ahí afuera.. vístete.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar sus prendas que estaban regadas por todos lados. Miroku fue el que mas problema tubo para encontrar su ropa en medio de todas las prendas de Sango tiradas por el cuarto. Ella termino usando un atuendo completamente diferente al que estaba usando antes e hizo lo que pudo para acomodar su cabello que estaba hecho un desastre. Mientras Miroku seguía buscando su camisa, la chica bajo a abrir la puerta a unos impacientes Kagome e Inuyasha.

Kagome: Oye. ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?

Sango: No seas exagerada , no tarde tanto.

Inuyasha: Feh¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana?

Sango: Si, ya casi.

Kagome: Inuyasha y yo ya terminamos de arreglar sus cosas, por lo tanto pensamos que necesitarían ayuda, además trajimos algo de comer.

Sango: Ah que lindos!. Gracias, si, tenemos hambre.

Kagome¿qué tienes Sango? Te noto nerviosa

Sango: Si, es que estoy nerviosa por el mundial

Inuyasha¿y desde cuando eso te pone nerviosa?

Sango: no, es mas bien que estoy emocionada.

Kagome¿dónde esta mi hermano?

Sango: Ah.. esta arriba...

Kagome¡ Miroku!..baja a comer.

En ese momento el chico bajo, por fin había encontrado su ropa y trato de actuar natural ante las inesperadas visitas.

Miroku: Hola chicos! Que sorpresa..

Kagome: Si, trajimos algo de comer.

Miroku: ah que linda como siempre hermanita.

Kagome¿te sientes mal?.. ¿por qué actúan así?

Inuyasha noto el extraño comportamiento en sus amigos y como siempre hizo una de sus acostumbradas participaciones.

Inuyasha: Kagome, creo que interrumpimos algo.

Kagome: Interrumpimos...

Kagome en ese momento volteo a ver los rostros ruborizados de su amiga y su hermano, en ese momento comprendió lo que Inuyasha insinuaba.

Kagome¡ Inuyasha¿cómo te atreves?

El momento fue sin duda incomodo. Sango parecía buscar hormigas en el piso, mientras que Miroku solo sonreía nerviosamente. Kagome por su lado estaba muy ruborizada, pero decidió romper la tensión y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kagome: Bueno, vamos a comer.

Pasaron la tarde, comieron juntos los cuatro y después todos se fueron ,dejando a Sango ordenando su maleta. Cuando subió a su cuarto descubrió que mientras Miroku estaba arriba buscando su camisa, ordeno bastante e incluso empaco una de las maletas de la chica. Sango solo se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. " Mañana te veré en el aeropuerto". Toda esa noche Sango tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero el mundial en el que estaba apunto de competir no era una de ellas.


	10. Extrañandote

Hola a todos!.. aca de vueltadando lata con la continuacion de este fic. Espero que les guste y que me sigan mandando reviews, ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Pili- chan. Je je.. quedara algo que no te haya dicho?... bueno, si, queda algo que no te he dicho..pero no me acuerdo que.. jajaja la verdad es que no se que escribirte, muchas gracias por haber revisado este capitulo antes de ser publicado y por tus grandes ideas, de verdad que las usare. Tambien muchas gracias por tus kilometricos reviews que tanto me entretienen y encantan.

Hawnk Angel: QUe bueno que te gusto el fic, espero que sigas leyendolo hasta el final (quedaran solo como 4 o 5 capitulos yo creo). En fin muchas gracias por tu review y saludos!

Kagome- N: Mira que eres linda y buena gente, eso de perder tu tiempo de vacaciones en leer todo el fic es muestra clara de tu bondad jajaja espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho, cmo habras notado es totalmente diferente al hijo, pero espero que te guste y forme parte de tus consentidas. Te mando un saludo enorme y nos estamos leyendo de alguna forma u otra..

**Capitulo 10.**

**Extrañándote.**

La mañana siguiente fue emocionante y al mismo tiempo triste para todos, por una parte, Inuyasha y Sango cumplirían su sueño de competir en un mundial de artes marciales, y por otro lado tendrían que separarse de los hermanos Higurashi, solo seria una semana, pero todos ellos sabían que pasaría lentamente y añorarían el momento de volver a verse.

Inuyasha Y Sango ya se encontraban arriba del avión, junto con toda la delegación que representaría a su país, entre ellos, muchos estudiantes del Colegio Sengoku. La despedida que cada uno de ellos tuvieron con Kagome y Miroku respectivamente fue muy especial e intensa, pero solo a un nivel emocional ya que habían padres presentes y ellos aun eran considerados muy jóvenes para dar muestras pasionales en publico. Pero por supuesto , la real despedida momentánea de Sango y Miroku había ocurrido una tarde anterior.

El ambiente en el avión era bastante festivo, se escuchaban cantos de victoria anticipada y la alegría en general era el sentimiento mas compartido en el avión.

"ganaremos el primer lugar en el medallero".. "¡ si!"

"¿quiénes son los mejores en artes marciales?" "nosotros".

Las aeromozas estaban un poco nerviosas pues notaban que el entusiasmo de los atletas se manifestaba cada vez con mayor intensidad. Muchos de los jóvenes se encontraban levantados de su asiento, otros mantenían un combate con bolitas de papel y muchos otros cantaban al unísono de manera muy efusiva. Todo aquello no parecía un avión, parecía un salón de fiestas, incluso aquellos pasajeros que no pertenecían a la delegación se entusiasmaron a tal punto que la mayoría se unió al festejo.

Pero todo esto resultaba un poco ajeno para Sango e Inuyasha, que iban simplemente sentados uno a lado del otro, sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida y suspirando de vez en cuando. Ya llevaban dos horas de vuelo cuando finalmente Inuyasha decidió romper la melancolía que lo invadía a el y a su mejor amiga.

Inuyasha: Una semana se pasara rápido. Ya veras, además estoy seguro de que estarán bien.

Sango: Si, lo se, pero lo voy a extrañar mucho. No, ya lo extraño.

Inuyasha¡ Vamos Sango, tu no eres así.

Sango: Si, se que debemos concentrarnos en la competencia y todo, pero...

Inuyasha¿qué sucede?

Sango: Nada.. solo estaba pensando, llevo dos horas sin verlo y ya me siento triste, no me imagino una vida sin volver a verlo.

Inuyasha: Sango¿por qué el pesimismo, el esta bien, lleva ya un largo rato sin recaer ni nada, eso debe ser una buena señal ¿no lo crees?.

Sango: Supongo.

Sango lucia triste, Inuyasha no soportaba ver llorar a nadie, y la chica para ese momento mostraba en su expresión un gran esfuerzo por evitar llorar. Esto puso un poco nervioso a Inuyasha, y su rostro lucia muy angustiado, cuando Sango lo volteo a ver estallo en una carcajada al ver la graciosa expresión en la cara de su amigo.

Sango¡ Discúlpame Inuyasha! Olvidaba lo nervioso que te pones en estas situaciones, pero luces muy gracioso. – dijo aun entre risas-

Inuyasha: Bueno, ríete lo que quieras pero no llores..

Sango: Lo prometo.

Inuyasha¿qué te parece si escuchamos música?.. a ver.. Kagome me dio una tarjeta especial con mp3 para el viaje... ten ponte un audífono.

El chico puso play en mp3 player y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Y lo que tu me has dado, lo llevo en la sangre y en mi ser._

_Te sentiré a mi lado, no importa donde sea que estés_

_Tu ser dejo una huella en mi existir_

_Te llevo dentro, vives en mi._

Sango¡ no Inuyasha, cámbiale, esa canción me recuerda a Miroku.

Inuyasha: Si, esta bien, además esta muy cursi, veamos que mas tenemos por acá.

_Oh i am what i am_

_I do what i want._

_But i cant hide_

_I wont go_

_I wont sleep_

_I cant breathe_

_Until youre resting here with me_

_I wotn leave_

_I cant hide_

I cant appeal 

_Until youre resting here with me_

Sango: Inuyasha, esa esta peor. Cámbiale

Inuyasha: Yo creo que así serán todas, ya sabes que Kagome es un poco cursi. Un intento mas. Veamos.

_I just want some one to say to me _

_Ill always be therewhen you awake_

Yoo know i like to keep my cheeks dry today 

_So stay with and Ill be blame._

Sango: O.k, mejor hubiera etiquetado esto como canciones para deprimirse. Tratare de dormir un rato.

Inuyasha: Esta bien, yo seguiré escuchando un rato.

Obviamente ante tal algarabía Sango no concilio el sueño en ningún momento, pero cerro sus ojos y se dedico a pensar en Miroku, en todo lo que había vivido con el la tarde anterior, y con cada recuerdo que llegaba a su mente podía volver a sentir el calor de sus manos y el sabor de sus labios. Una sonrisa de dibujaba en el rostro de sango cada vez que recordaba todo lo que provoco en ella, al recordar el olor de su piel y su cabello, y aquella mirada llena de pasión que tantas veces le dedico en esos momentos.

Finalmente después de largas horas de vuelo llegaron a su destino, Montreal Canadá. Un comité de bienvenida los esperaba en el aeropuerto para llevarlos al hotel mas cercano a la cede del lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo el mundial. Tan pronto como llegaron al hotel se registraron. Estaban todos esperando en el Lobby, cuando repentinamente llego otra de las delegaciones. Un chico perteneciente a esa delegación llego muy desesperado, buscando entre la multitud de gente a la mujer de sus sueños, después de unos minutos agonizantes para el, la encontró, sus ojos se iluminaron y atravesó el enorme Lobby para llegar a su objetivo.

Kuranosuke¡ Sango, no lo puedo creer.. ¡ estas hermosa!

Sango volteo al escuchar esa voz tan jovial, y tras escuchar las palabras y ver la reacción del sujeto en cuestión, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Inuyasha estaba parado junto a ella y por un microsegundo sintió deseos de ponerle un alto al tipo, pero luego recordó que Miroku dijo que ellos se caían bien y pensó que seguramente si ella se entretenía conviviendo con gente no estaría tan triste, aun así no se despegaría de ella.

Sango¡ Kuranosuke! Hola!.. que bueno que clasificaste.

Kuranosuke: Claro, tenia que venir por que estaba seguro de que te vería aquí. Además he entrenado muy duro, ya veras como derrotare al Houshi.

Al escuchar en apodo de su novio Sango sintió como su corazón brinco, y luego mentalmente se reprocho a ella misma el tener ese tipo de reacciones. Inuyasha por su parte intervino en la platica.

Inuyasha: El no vino, así es que no te preocupes, seguramente ahora tendrás una oportunidad de ganar.

Kuranosuke¡ Inuyasha, no te había visto, disculpa.¿cómo que Miroku no viene? No me digas que no clasifico.

Inuyasha¡ Feh, por supuesto que habría clasificado de no ser por que...

Sango: De no ser por que su abuela se enfermo y el tuvo que cuidarla.

Kuranosuke¿ En serio?. Wow, si que es un chico admirable, por eso se gano ese apodo. Lastima, quería combatir con el, de hecho eso me motivo mas a venir que el simple hecho de ganar. Además de por supuesto verte a ti, mi querida Sango.

Sango: Bueno, estoy segura de que el también hubiera querido combatir contigo, pero ya será en otra ocasión.

Kuranosuke: Si, ojala así sea, pero por lo pronto disfrutare de estar aquí, y si gano el titulo , será dedicado a la mujer mas hermosa de este mundial. Ósea tu Sango.

Sango nuevamente se ruborizo, pero no por que le emocionara lo que escuchara o por que su corazón se sintiera especial en ese momento, era mas bien que su timidez se apodero de ella y se sintió avergonzada ante el interés que este chico tan peculiar le mostraba.

Finalmente después de unos minutos todos subieron a sus habitaciones. Eran dobles y a Sango le toco compartir habitación con Kikyo, mientras que a Inuyasha le toco compartir con Hakudoshi, ambos pensaron casi simultáneamente " Ah esto no hubiera pasado si Kagome/ Miroku hubiera venido", y después se resignaron. "será una semana muy larga".

En cuanto Sango y Kikyo se acomodaron en su habitación comenzaron a desempacar. Casi habían finalizado cuando Sango abrió la ultima de sus maletas, la que Miroku había empacado la tarde anterior. Para su sorpresa encontró una pequeña caja de regalo arriba de toda su ropa. Se emociono tanto que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito, Kikyo lo noto y se acerco para ver el por que de la reacción de la castaña. Sango no quería abrir el regalo enfrente de Kikyo, pero finalmente lo hizo ante la insistencia de la chica de cabello azabache.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba otra caja mas pequeña y una carta. Abrió la caja mas pequeña y se encontró con un par de aretes en forma de corazón, eran hermosos, y eran de zafiro. Se ruborizo con el simple hecho de pensar en los zafiros que Miroku tenia por ojos, Kikyo estaba sorprendida por la belleza del regalo.

Kikyo¡Son hermosos Sango¿qué dice en la carta?

Sango: Oh, esa me gustaría leerla a solas.

Kikyo: Esta bien, comprendo que sea privada. Que romántico Miroku, tienes mucha suerte al tenerlo como novio, además besa muy bien y tiene unas manos privilegiadas.

Sango¿qué?..

Kikyo: Ah, no me hagas caso, no fue nada serio.

Sango¿de que demonios hablas?

Kikyo: Tranquila, fue hace un par de años. No eres la primera en su vida, pero seguramente serás la ultima.

Sango¿a que te refieres?.

Kikyo: Pues si el pronostico sigue igual serás la ultima, es casi un hecho.

Sango sintió la ira apoderándose de ella, si se quedaba ahí parada terminaría golpeando a Kikyo y esto podría hacer que la descalificaran. Salió de la habitación con su regalo y su carta , bajo a la cafetería a tomarse un café mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

Poco a poco se fue sintiendo mas tranquila, ella conocía el pasado de Miroku, y sabia que siempre había tenido éxito con las chicas, eso no le importaba realmente, lo que realmente le dolió fue lo que le dijo tan despiadadamente Kikyo. "serás la ultima en su vida", bien dicen que las palabras que realmente lastiman son las que llevan un filo de verdad en ellas. Contemplo por un rato los hermosos aretes que Miroku le había dado, saco un espejo de su bolsa y se los puso mientras contemplaba su reflejo tímidamente y finalmente decidió leer la carta.

_Mi niña hermosa:_

_Espero que te haya gustado la pequeña sorpresa, los vi y no pude evitar pensar en como lucirían en ti, ya que son perfectos, como tu. Además, en la joyería me dijeron que los zafiros simbolizan el amor eterno, y eso es lo que yo siento por ti, Te amo._

_Es por eso que no quiero que estés triste, recuerda que fuiste para conseguir un sueño y yo esperare ansioso tu regreso. Diviértete mucho y cuida que Kikyo no se le acerque mucho a Inuyasha. _

_Eternamente tuyo._

_Miroku_

_PD. Si, tus sospechas son ciertas, Te amo._

Sango sonrió, era increíble, el no estaba ahí, pero el simple hecho de leer una nota escrita por el le daba una gran tranquilidad. Suspiro, y olió la carta para tratar de percibir un poco del aroma de las manos de Miroku, las mismas manos que hacia veinticuatro horas apenas habían acariciado su cuerpo. Repentinamente un chico se acerco a la mesa, Sango tomo la carta entre sus manos y la cerro rápidamente tratando de ocultarla en su bolsa.

Kuranosuke: Hola preciosa. ¿por qué tan sola¿qué leías?

Sango: Hola Kuranosuke, solo estaba tomado un café y leyendo algo que me dieron.

Kuranosuke¿una carta de amor?

Sango: Algo así..

Sango se puso nerviosa, no sabia como cambiar el tema, Kuranosuke la veía intensamente y esto la hacia ponerse a un mas nerviosa.

Sango: Eh.. ¿no te quieres sentar a tomar algo?

Kuranosuke¿en serio? OH nada me haría mas feliz.

Ya sentado Kuranosuke noto los aretes de Sango, y no pudo evitar elogiarlos.

Kuranosuke: Que aretes tan hermosos Sango, esta mañana no los traías ¿verdad? Resaltan mucho tu tono de piel.

Sango: OH, gracias. Me los acabo de poner.

Kuranosuke¿fue un regalo?

Sango: Si.

Kuranosuke¿Te los dio tu novio?

Sango: Si, el me los dio.

Kuranosuke: Soy un tonto, debí imaginar que alguien como tu tendría muchos pretendientes y que seria difícil que siguieras soltera. Lo amas mucho ¿verdad?

Sango: Si, mucho.

Kuranosuke¿El se quedo en Japón o viene contigo?

Sango: Se quedo.

Kuranosuke¿puedo preguntar quien es¿lo conozco?

Sango: Si, lo conoces. Es.. es Miroku.

Kuranosuke: WOW¡ en serio!

Sango: Si.

Kuranosuke: Debí imaginarlo. Siempre sospeche que te gustaba, tus ojos brillaban mucho cuando lo veías.

Sango se sintió liberada, esperaba que Kuranosuke al saber que estaba enamorada de otro la tratara de una forma menos pretenciosa y se detuviera un poco con sus constantes elogios. Mientras tanto, el chico se quedo mudo por algunos segundos, como tratando de digerir la información que Sango le acababa de dar, se notaba un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, pero trato de animarse el mismo y continuar con la conversación de la forma mas natural posible, ya que quería estar a lado de la chica aunque fuera como amigos.

Kuranosuke: Lamento mucho lo que le paso.

Sango¿lo que le paso?

Kuranosuke: Si, orare todos los días para que se recupere. Entiendo que no me lo hayas querido decir.

Sango¿quién te dijo?

Kuranosuke: La información corre rápido, muchos esperaban poder competir contra el y personas de tu misma delegación contaron que estaba enfermo.

Sango: Debí imaginarlo.

Kuranosuke: Te lo repito Sango, el es un gran chico, estoy seguro de que se recuperara y te hará muy feliz. Pero si quiero ofrecerte mi amistad, es sincera y desinteresada.

Sango: Gracias Kuranosuke.

Kuranosuke: Además si todo sale bien , te alcanzare en Japón en un par de semanas.

Sango. ¿qué?

Kuranosuke: Si, me llamo el director Naraku, y me dijo que si gano el titulo de campeón mundial, me ofrece una beca para cursar mis estudios universitarios en el Colegio Sengoku. Supongo que no confía en que Hakudoshi ganara el titulo.

Sango: Supongo que no. ¿pero que no estas cursando la universidad en tu país?

Kuranosuke: Si, pero no me esta gustando la carrera, quiero estudiar astronomía en el Sengoku.

Sango: Wow, pues que tengas mucha suerte.

Kuranosuke: Si.

Mesera¿necesitan algo?

Kuranosuke: Si, un capuchino por favor. Sango ¿quieres algo mas?

Sango: Otro expreso.

Mesera: Muy bien, se los traigo enseguida.

Kuranosuke: Gracias. Entonces¿ desde cuando enfermo Miroku?

Sango: Lo diagnosticaron hace 8 meses.

Kuranosuke¿esta muy mal?

Sango: Si, se ha puesto grave un par de veces. Necesita un transplante de corazón.

Kuranosuke: Espero que lo consigan pronto.

Sango: Si, todos lo que lo amamos esperamos eso.

Kuranosuke: Me da gusto verte tan enamorada Sango, el debe ser el hombre mas feliz de la tierra por tenerte a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Sango: Si, yo soy muy feliz al poder estar a su lado, lamento tener que decirte todo esto, pero lo extraño mucho.. espero no estar hiriendo tus sentimientos.

Kuranosuke: No te preocupes por mi, te repito, cuenta conmigo, puedes contármelo todo. Además Sango, debes tener animo, lo volverás a ver pronto, y cuando eso suceda tendrás una medalla colgada en tu cuello. El debe sentirse orgulloso.

Sango: Muchas gracias, es que no me he podido sacar de la mente que el tenia que estar aquí. Lucho mucho para ser campeón.

Kuranosuke: Si, lo se, el será el campeón sin corona.

Sango: Si.

Kuranosuke: No te pongas melancólica, mejor cuéntame todo, como se te declaro, como han sido tus meses de noviazgo, y todo lo que quieras , soy todo oídos. Además dicen que cuando recordamos cosas lindas de las personas es como si estuvieran con nosotros.

Sango¿En serio quieres oír todo eso?

Kuranosuke: Si.

Y así pasaron horas y horas, Sango hablaba y hablaba mientras Kuranosuke la escuchaba, tanto tiempo paso que lo que era solo un café se convirtió también en la cena para ambos, finalmente, por la noche, concluyeron la platica y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, cuando Sango entro se sentía mas tranquila y con mas fuerza para soportar a Kikyo, ella estaba dormida, por lo tanto Sango entro tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Pero su intento fallo y la chica de larga cabellera negra se despertó.

Kikyo¿sango¿eres tu?

Sango. Si.

Kikyo: El entrenador te estaba buscando. Además tu Mirobaby te llamo, le dije que no podías contestar por que estabas ocupada cenando con Kuranosuke.

Sango: _¿Me vio: _¿por qué le dijiste eso?

Kikyo: Por que era la verdad. De todos modos dijo que te llamaba mañana a medio día de acá.

Sango: Le llamare ahora mismo. ¿qué hora será en Japón?

Kikyo: No se.. quiero dormir. No hagas mucho ruido.

Sango: Pero si aun es temprano.

Kikyo: Sango, el que tu no tomes en serio esto no significa que el resto de nosotros tenga que ser igual a ti. Por favor respeta, mañana comienzo con las eliminatorias.

Sango: Esta bien, le llamare mañana. _: Kagome te extraño:_

Al amanecer todos estaban muy ajetreados por la inauguración, Sango no tuvo tiempo de llamar a Miroku, además no encontraba su celular, estaba nerviosa, por la inauguración y por llevar tanto tiempo sin escuchar la voz del ojiazul. Los días pasaron, y cada uno parecía una copia al carbón del anterior, Sango aun no conseguía encontrar su celular, y casi nunca estaba en su habitación. Los entrenamientos eran intensivos y los entrenadores pasaban casi todo el día a lado de los atletas para asegurar que estuvieran en condiciones optimas. Las eliminatorias avanzaban y cada que pasaban un nivel había una celebración, cada vez mas duradera. Inuyasha y Sango casi nunca se veían, y Kuranosuke se convirtió en una sombra para Sango ya que por azares del destino, les toco compartir salón de entrenamiento. Cada vez su amistad se hacia mas intensa. Finalmente, dos días antes de la gran final, Sango decidió que no podía mas y se escapo para llamar a Miroku, y si tenia tiempo, también llamaría a su casa.

Sango¿ Bueno?

Kagome¿Sango?..Hola, que milagro que llamas ¿cómo estas?

Sango: Bien¿cómo esta todo all�¿cómo esta mi niño?

Kagome: Jaja, Miri esta bien, te hemos visto por televisión. También a Inuyasha.

Sango¿en serio?

Kagome: Si, oye, te tardaste en llamar. Inuyasha ha llamado diario.

Sango¿en serio?

Kagome: Si.

Sango: Es que, perdí mi celular y Kikyo no me deja llamar desde el cuarto por las noches. Apenas hoy me pude escapar, mi entrenador esta paranoico y me hace practicar mucho.

Kagome: Jaja, pobre de ti, te toco compartir con Kikyo.

Sango: si, oye¿me pasas a Miroku?

Kagome: Si, déjame ver si no se durmió.

Sango: O.k..

Unos segundos pasaron, Sango no había notado que en Japón eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, estaba tan distraída que se había olvidado de las diferencias de horario.

Miroku¿nena?

Sango¡ Miroku!.. te extraño mucho... mucho.

Miroku: Yo también¿te gusto tu regalo?

Sango: Si, me encantan, son como tus ojos.

Miroku: Je, si. Me acorde de que te gusta esa piedra

Sango: Ya quiero verte.

Miroku: yo también, te he llamado diario y Kikyo siempre contesta y me dice que no estas. Pero sospecho que a veces te ha negado, además tu celular esta apagado siempre.

Sango: El celular se me perdió, y bueno es una pesadilla estar en la habitación con Kikyo. Por cierto, ella opina igual que yo, dice que besas delicioso.

Miroku¿qué?.. ¿te dijo que?

Sango: Ah si, ahora te haces el que no sabe de que hablo.

Miroku: Cof, cof. En verdad no se de que hablas.

Sango: Si lo se, tu eres inocente de todo. Pobrecito de ti, de seguro te tomo a la fuerza ¿no?

Miroku: Si, las mujeres me hacen eso Sango – después dijo en tono mas bajo- no recuerdas que hasta tu me violaste.

Sango¿qué? Jaja.. cállate tonto.

Así era Miroku, nadie se podía enojar con el mas de dos segundos, y no era que Sango hubiera estado enojada con el, pero de todas maneras convirtió su reclamo en carcajadas y provoco al mismo tiempo que el color rojo llenara por completo el rostro de la chica.

Miroku: Ja, dime que no es verdad, cínica, te has robado mi inocencia.

Sango: Ya cállate, Kagome te va a escuchar.

Miroku: jaja, muy bien, te perdono pero solo por que eres hermosa, ahora cuéntame ¿cómo la estas pasando?

Sango: Mas o menos, bueno, podría estar mejor si estuvieras acá.

Miroku: Si, lo se. Oye¿y como esta Kuranosuke?

Sango¿quién¿qué¿por qué?

Miroku: Jaja¿por qué te pones nerviosa? Solo pregunte por mi antiguo retador, además la amable de Kikyo me dijo que diario comías con el.

Sango: no es nada malo, lo juro.. es ma..

Miroku: Sango, tranquila, yo se que no es nada malo, confió en ti, solo preguntaba.

Sango: Yo lo se, solo somos amigos. Le toca entrenar en el mismo lugar que a mi y pues casi no puedo ver a Inuyasha. Pero el te manda muchos saludos y dice que se quedo con las ganas de competir contra ti.

Miroku: Si, dile que le mando saludos también y que espero que sea el campeón este año.

Sango: Si, yo le digo. Oye. ¿cómo te has sentido?

Miroku: Bien, estoy bien.

Sango¿Seguro, te escucho con un poco de tos.

Miroku: Bueno, eso ya es crónico , pero estoy bien te lo prometo. Extrañándote mucho pero bien.

Sango: Yo te extraño mas, te mando un beso, te amo, me tengo que ir se me va a acabar el crédito. Te llamo mañana, lo prometo. Oye, si puedes llama a mi casa y diles que estoy bien, creo que ya no tengo tiempo de llamarles hoy, el entrenador me esta llamando. Te amo, te amo te amo.

Miroku: Jaja, o.k yo les aviso. Yo también te amo , mucha suerte y no le hagas caso a Kikyo.

Sango: Muy bien, no le haré caso si tu no le haces caso.

Miroku: Es un trato. Te amo , te amo te amo..

Sango: Jaja..yo mas.. mucho...mas.. bye bye

Cuando colgó, Sango sintió un gran sentimiento de culpa, era verdad, no estaba haciendo nada malo, y nunca le mentiría a Miroku, pero Kuranosuke era el único con quien había podido desahogarse en todo ese tiempo. Kagome se pondría triste si la escuchara hablar como hablaba con Kuranosuke, e Inuyasha se pondría tan nervioso de verla triste que simplemente seria imposible sacar a la luz todo lo que sentía.


	11. El substituto

Como siempre, antes de que comienzen a leer este capitulo, quiero agradecer a quienes tan amablemente me han dejado unas palabras que para mi son mas que vitaminas que me alimentan para escribir mas, aunque debo admitir que han sido tan pocos que si fueran mi unico alimento ya tendria anemia jajaa.. Pocos pero sustanciosos..mil gracias

Taiji-ya RiNNa : Hola ¿como estas? jeje yo tampoco te conosco pero te agradesco mucho que me te hayas animado a dejarme review, ojala y si se te haga costumbre leer esta historia hasta el final, me encantaria leer tus opiniones siempre ¿o.k? te mando un saludo y una vez mas..muchas gracias.

herema : Muchas gracias por tu review.. y bienvenida, ojala y siguas dejando en cada capitulo hasta el final, en el cual descubriras si miroku vive o muere, por el momento espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Saludos.

HawkAngel: Si, ese miroku se salio por la tangente con ese comentario, pero comprendamoslo , se sentia arrinconado, lo cacharon. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y que bueno que te gusto, por supuesto que lo terminare, dentro de pocos capitulos por cierto. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios hasta entonces. Saludos

Kagome. N: Mi queridisima amiga, aca te traigo otra entrega de este fic, espero que te sigua gustando y te anime un poco en los dìas dificiles. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, siempre es un gusto tener noticias tuyas, aunque no nos topemos en el msn. Creeme, valoro mucho todo lo que me dices, tanto personal como sobre mi hobbie y estoy segura de que si tu te animaras a escribir algo, seria algo supremo. Te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto. Por el momento, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

Pilika: Ahh que mas te puedo decir a ti mujer. Ya se, que te dedico este capitulo como regalo especial del dia del niño, no, espera, tiene un poco le lime, entonces no es para niños.. ¡ no lo vayas a leer!... Bueno, se que lo haras, pero .. bueno, no respondo si tienes sueños raros. Y de ante mano digo , no me demandes por perversion de menores.Ahora si deja el review pronto ehhhhhhh... jeje..

Ahora si, sin mas preambulo, aca el nuevo cap. Pero antes de que lo lean quiero comentar que mi fic "stigmata" fue retirado de esta pagina, los motivos no los conosco , despues de leer las normas del sitio comprove que no rompi ninguna de ellas, pero aun asi quiero que sepan que continuare la historia, le mandare a las personas que dejaron review por correo los siguientes capitulos, siempre y cuando esten de acuerdo, y tambien la podran encontrar en otra pagina. Despues les mando el link. Saludos a todos, y no sean tacaños con sus reviews...

Capitulo 11

El sustituto.

Kagome: Miroku apúrate, ya va a comenzar la final de Kung fu. ¿qué tanto haces?

Miroku: Nada¡ YA VOY!.

Kagome: Ah que mal carácter, ya te hace falta que regrese tu Sango.

Miroku no respondió nada, solo se observaba en el espejo mientras limpiaba su boca con una toalla húmeda después de haber devuelto el estomago en múltiples ocasiones. Su rostro se encontraba un tanto sudoroso y no se sentía muy bien, pero sabia que no era nada grave, solo una reacción al medicamento. Mojo su rostro y su cabello esperando ocultar con esto su semblante enfermo. Luego ensayo frente al espejo una de sus sonrisas y salió del baño para dirigirse a la sala, en donde su familia lo esperaba para comenzar lo que seria el maratón de finales del Mundial de artes marciales. Primero, el titulo que el debió disputar, la final de Kung-fu, seguida de la final de Karate Do en la que Inuyasha combatiría y finalmente, como para cerrar con broche de oro, la final de artes marciales Ninjas, en la que Sango combatiría.

Finalmente llego y ocupo su lugar en el sofá, Kuranosuke y su rival ya se encontraban en el dojo, listos para combatir, el publico se encontraba animado y los conductores del programa de televisión especulaban sobre quien seria el ganador. Uno de los conductores menciono que la gran promesa de hace cuatro años no había podido ir a competir, pero que era un chico que peleaba de la forma mas pura y espectacular , tanto así que lo apodaban el Houshi, ya que en verdad parecía salido de un templo Shao Ling de la antigüedad.

La reacción en la casa Higurashi ante ese comentario fue poco menos que exagerada, todos aplaudieron y festejaron a Miroku. El, solo se limito a sonreírles mientras pensaba para si mismo " si solo no estuviera enfermo".

Por fin el combate comenzó, sin duda Kuranosuke había mejorado mucho, pero su técnica aun no era perfecta, sin embargo, era mucho mejor que la de su contrincante, que fácilmente claudico ante la fuerza física del chico de cabello castaño, quien poco a poco fue ganando terreno hasta conseguir lo que muchos predijeron, ganar y convertirse en el campeón mundial de Kung Fu. Tan pronto como el combate termino, la duela se lleno de entrenadores e integrantes del equipo Japonés, todos emocionados y vitoreando a Kuranosuke. Miroku vio todo esto alegrándose por el chico, pero también anhelando estar en su lugar. Kagome lo noto y se limito a sonreírle mientras lo tomaba de la mano "El próximo mundial tu estarás ahí"

Después de la batalla de Kuranosuke la familia Higurashi se preparo con mas botanas, lo cual causaba en Miroku el deseo de ir al baño nuevamente para vomitar, ya que sus nauseas cada vez se eran mas fuertes y le costaba mas trabajo disimularlas. Pero pronto la atención se desvió de el, cuando vieron por televisión a un chico con yukata roja en la duela, su acostumbrada confianza en si mismo se reflejaba vividamente inclusive por televisión, y el rival lucia pequeño a lado de el, no por el físico, si no por la actitud.

Kagome se emociono mucho al ver a su novio por televisión, y al mismo tiempo estaba muy nerviosa, ya que lo que estaba en juego era muy importante para el joven aunque no lo demostraba, además ella lo conocía tan bien que sabia perfectamente que el también estaba nervioso y con incertidumbre respecto a lo que sucedería. Pronto el combate comenzó, y nuevamente el publico se encontraba al cien por ciento involucrado en el, Inuyasha lucia su fuerza y técnica ante un rival rápido pero impreciso. El ver al par de chicos intercambiando golpes e intentos de golpes hizo de ese combate uno de los mas emocionantes, Kagome estaba sudando y gritaba ante el televisor, Miroku se encontraba muy emocionado también pero era mayor su preocupación por controlar su malestar.

Después de un par de intervenciones del juez y un par de puntos descontados a cada uno de los combatientes, Inuyasha gano, por un margen bastante cómodo para el. Felicito a su contrincante y para sorpresa de muchos comenzó a celebrar brincando y levantando los brazos. Kagome mientras tanto hacia lo mismo a miles de kilómetros de distancia frente a un televisor. En general toda la familia Higurashi se encontraba feliz con el resultado.

Por el televisor se pudo ver que todos los de la delegación Japonesa felicitaban y abrazaban a Inuyasha, y por un momento se vio una escena en la que Sango lo abrazaba mientras el la levantaba y la hacia girar. Al momento en el que Miroku vio a Sango sintió como su corazón dio un gran brinco y los malestares parecieron disminuir un poco al mismo tiempo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

La euforia en ambos lados de la pantalla disminuyo poco a poco, mientras los preparativos para la próxima final se llevaban a cabo. Esta vez seria Sango quien apareciera frente a la pantalla luciendo sus habilidades. Miroku estaba nervioso por ella, y aunque sabia que ganaría, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad, la misma que ella seguramente sentiría en ese momento.

Un par de cortes comerciales después, el combate comenzó, Sango como siempre, lucia espectacular, y su rostro dulce contrastaba con la fuerza de sus movimientos, que a la vez parecían una danza delicada y letal. La contrincante por su parte lucia torpe a lado de ella, y la rapidez con la que Sango venció dejo a muchos deseando ver mas de ella y sus habilidades. Nuevamente la delegación Japonesa inundo la duela, y nuevamente Inuyasha la levanto para hacer la girar. Todos sonreían y saltaba, y la felicidad que reflejaban era total.

Pero en la casa Higurashi la atención esta vez si se centraba en Miroku, quien pese al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo no pudo disimular mas, el sudor frió comenzó a recorrer su frente y tuvo que ser acompañado al baño por su padre, quien lo sostenía mientras el vaciaba una vez mas, su ya vació estomago en el inodoro. Después, su padre lo ayudo a llegar nuevamente al sofá ante la insistencia del joven por ver el combate de su novia, pero cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde, se había perdido uno de los momentos mas felices en la vida de Sango.

Miroku: Me lo perdí, maldita sea.

Kagome: Tranquilo Miroku, recuéstate en el sofá, Mama fue por una bolsa de hielos y un thè, pronto te sentirás mejor, además, lo grabe todo.

Miroku¿En serio? Y ¿gano?

Kagome: Claro, que esperabas, peleo espectacularmente, lo podrás ver después, por que en unos momentos los entrevistaran.

Miroku: Que bien.

El joven ahora tenia un semblante ciertamente enfermo, pero su animo se encontraba tranquilo y emocionado por saber que su exterminadora de monstruos era la campeona mundial. De repente apareció en la pantalla un reportero acercándose a los nuevos campeones mundiales, que aun se encontraban festejando, para entrevistarlos sobre sus victorias, Kuranosuke estaba feliz pero parecía dedicarse mas a posar ante la cámara que ha agradecer el apoyo de las personas que lo querían , Inuyasha por su lado comento que había sido algo muy fácil y que había disfrutado mucho de la experiencia, mientras Sango se limito a decir " Yo solo quiero decir que esta medalla la gane gracias a la inspiración y al amor que me has dado Miroku, esta medalla es tuya". Cuando Sango dijo esto ante la cámara Inuyasha y Kuranosuke la vieron con sorpresa, y al ver que los ojos de la chica se llenaban de emoción decidieron unirse a ella en la dedicatoria. " ah si, yo también te la dedico a ti y a Kagome Miroku. " menciono Inuyasha mientras que Kuranosuke dijo en un tono reflexivo " en realidad esta es la medalla que te pertenece Miroku". El entrevistador se quedo sin palabras ante la escena y no pudo mas que mandar a corte comercial nuevamente.

Miroku por su lado se sintió muy emocionado al ver que Sango pensaba en el siempre, y noto en sus palabras el gran amor que sentía por el, la felicidad que le daba el amor de Sango contrastaba con su cada día mas deteriorado estado físico, y es que no es que no le diera gusto ver cuanto lo amaba, por que el la amaba mucho también, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al confesarle su amor, comenzaba a preguntarse si eso no le haría daño después de que el partiera.

Kagome por su parte fue la que mas exteriorizo su emoción, comenzó a hacer movimientos raros y abrazo a su hermano, quien solo se dedicaba a sonreír mientras su madre y su padre lo observaban atentamente, notando algunas señas de su malestar físico. Pronto termino la transmisión especial, Miroku decía sentirse bien pero los padres del chico decidieron que seria mejor llamar al doctor Mushin, quien los tranquilizo diciéndoles que simplemente lo dejaran descansar y suspendieran uno de los medicamentos que tal vez le había caído mal. De todas formas, les dijo, le toca venir a revisión la próxima semana.

Los festejos en Canadá parecían no tener final, todos estaban reunidos en la clausura del Mundial de Artes Marciales, y casi todos los integrantes de la delegación Japonesa tenia orgullosamente colgada en su cuello una medalla, en su mayoría de oro, pero en algunos casos como en el de Kikyo, era de plata, ya que perdió en una reñida final ante la representante de China, Midoriko Takahashi.

Después de una noche de múltiples festejos, todos estaban listos para regresar a sus respectivos países, muchas amistades se habían formado entre atletas de diversas nacionalidades, y el lobby del hotel estaba lleno de muestras de camaradería y amistad. Una de esas escenas ocurrió mientras Kuranosuke se despedida de Sango.

Kuranosuke: Entonces, cuídate mucho campeona.

Sango: Si, tu también Kuranosuke.

Kuranosuke: Me da tristeza pensar que no te veré mañana, pero te tengo una sorpresa.

Sango¿si?

Kuranosuke: Si, dentro de dos semanas me voy a vivir a Japón. EL director Naraku cumplió su promesa y me ofreció una beca completa en el Colegio Sengoku. Sango, haré mis sueños realidad, te veré diario y estudiare Astronomía.

Sango¿iras a Japón?

Kuranosuke: Si¿ no te da gusto?

Sango: Eh, pues si claro...

Kuranosuke¡ Vamos Sango, te prometo que respetare tu relación con el Houshi, no intervendré, pero estaré ahí para ti siempre.

Sango: Si claro, no me preocupa eso... te lo prometo, me da gusto que podrás cumplir tu sueño.

Kuranosuke: Mis sueños Sango. Como te dije, respetare tu relación con el, pero uno nunca sabe y nunca me daré por vencido, por ahora me conformo con ser tu amigo.

Sango: Si a lo que te refieres es a que tomaras su lugar si llega a morir estas muy equivocado.

Kuranosuke: No, nunca desearía su muerte, y menos si te hace tan feliz estar con el.

Sango: Entonces no entiendo a que te refieres

Kuranosuke: No hace falta que lo hagas.

Todos los compatriotas de Kuranosuke comenzaron a abordar el camión que los llevaría al aeropuerto, y una de las supervisoras le grito tratando con esto apresurar la despedida del chico que solo veía a una Sango un tanto confundida delante de el. Finalmente y ante la insistencia de la supervisora, Kuranosuke beso a Sango en la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca y se despidió de ella mientras le decía " espero que me vayas a recibir al aeropuerto" . Después, se marcho corriendo hacia la puerta principal, dejando a Sango paralizada sin poder responde a su petición.

Era medio día, Miroku se sentía mucho mejor, como había dicho Mushin, "no es nada que un poco de descanso no solucione". Por lo tanto todo estaba listo para ejecutar el plan de Bienvenida para Sango e Inuyasha. La fase uno del plan era ir por ellos al aeropuerto, de una forma discreta y que no levantara sospechas, solo irían Kagome y Miroku. Supuestamente Miroku no debería manejar, pero se sentía tan bien y tan animado que se lo permitieron. Kagome por su parte estaba mas que entusiasmada por recibir a su adorado Inuyasha y su querida amiga. Por lo general cuando Kagome se encontraba en ese animo, no paraba de hablar y muchos se desesperaban por eso, pero Miroku no.

Kagome¿cómo se sentirán¿crees que vengan cansados? Tal vez debí traerles una bebida revitalizante o algo ¿tu que crees?

Miroku: yo creo que están bien.

Kagome¿crees que sospechen algo de la fiesta de bienvenida cuando vean que sus padres no vienen con nosotros?

Miroku: Tal vez , pero les diremos que ellos nos dejaron recibirlos a nosotros solos por que se los pedimos.

Kagome: Yo creo que sospecharan. Oye¿crees que a Sango le gusten los tulipanes que le compraste?

Miroku: Si, son sus favoritos.

Kagome¿qué color son? Como color rosa , pero raro, no se.

Miroku: Son color Coral.

Kagome: AH claro, están hermosos.

Miroku: Si Kag, relájate.

Kagome: Relajarme, estoy relajada¿por que hay tanto trafico?

Miroku: Seguramente hay manifestación, pero no te preocupes, salimos con tiempo y llegaremos bien.

Kagome¿Seguro?

Miroku: Claro, confía en mi.

Kagome: Esta bien.

Por fin unos momentos de silencio siguieron a esa continua conversación que había comenzado desde que salieron de la cochera, sin duda la emoción de Kagome era grande y no sabia de que otra forma manifestarla. Por lo mismo, no tardo mucho en volver a hablar.

Kagome¿oye?

Miroku¿qué?

Kagome¿ya te sientes bien?

Miroku: Si, muy bien.

Kagome: Que bueno, no me gustaría que Sango te viera con la carita que tenias anoche.

Miroku¿tan mal me veo?

Kagome: No, te ves bien, además te pusiste la playera favorita de Sango. Auch.

Miroku: Jaja, cállate señorita no me pongo vestido al menos que Inuyasha me vea usándolo.

Kagome¿qué? Jaja ¿por que dices eso?.

Miroku: Mientras el no estuvo ni siquiera te maquillabas.

Kagome: No seas mentiroso, siempre me arreglo.

Miroku: Bah, esas mentiras díselas a alguien que no viva contigo y que no te vea el sábado a las 4 de la tarde en pijamas y despeinada.

Kagome: Oye...

Miroku: Yo solo digo que eso no pasaba cuando mi amigo estaba aquí.

Kagome: Silencio, tu no te quedas atrás.

Miroku: Yo digo solo lo que veo.

Kagome: Mejor cállate y conduce.

Miroku¿por fin te callaras?

Kagome: Disculpa, pero no te hablare.

Miroku: Fiuf, lo logre.

Kagome: Muy gracioso.

Miroku: Pues tal vez no es graciosos pero es efectivo.

Por fin después de cuarenta minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, Kagome seguía "indignada" pero caminaba abrazada de su hermano.

Kagome: Si llegamos a tiempo, el avión acaba de aterrizar.

Miroku: Si, te lo dije. Pero mira cuanta gente vino a recibir a la delegación.

Kagome: Hasta cámaras hay. wow

Miroku: Si, wow.

Una muchedumbre estaba reunida a la salida de la puerta por la que pasaría la delegación, habían estudiantes del colegio Sengoku, periodistas y publico en general. Miroku y Kagome prácticamente quedaron excluidos de el grupo de personas mas cercanas a la puerta, y trataban de encontrar una forma de acercarse mas para recibir a sus amigos. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y comenzaron a salir triunfantes cada uno de los miembros de la delegación, algunos sostenían la bandera nacional jubilosamente mientras otros mostraban su medalla a los presentes. Muchos corrían a abrazar a sus familiares y entre toda la confusión salieron por fin Sango e Inuyasha, quienes lucían poco menos que sorprendidos ante tal recibimiento, pero al mismo tiempo ambos estaban desesperados buscando aquel rostro que tanto querían ver.

Camarógrafos y periodistas se acercaron a los jóvenes felicitándolos por su triunfo, ellos respondieron amablemente pero ni por un segundo dejaron de buscar con la mirada entre la multitud, de entre la cual , repentinamente surgió una voz que gritaba desesperada.

Kagome¡ Inuyasha, Sango, por acá!

Ambos concluyeron la entrevista rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia el lugar del que esa voz provenía, Inuyasha perdió la compostura cuando vio a Kagome, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para abrazarla. Sango reacciono le la misma forma cuando vio a Miroku. Ambas parejas se besaron y abrazaron, Kagome y Sango estaban tan emocionadas por ver a sus amores que casi rompieron en llanto. Después, cuando todos recuperaron la cordura comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Por supuesto, Sango y Kagome se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha y Miroku hacían lo mismo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, ambas parejas conversaban sobre la experiencia, no solo del mundial, si no también de que pareció , un eterno alejamiento físico.

Sango: Te extrañe muchísimo.

Miroku: Yo también, no sabes cuanto.

Sango: Nunca mas que yo. Oye ¿perdiste peso?

Miroku: No. Pero tu estas aun mas hermosa que cuando te fuiste.

Sango: Ah no señor, no me va a cambiar el tema. Estas muy delgado.

Miroku: Si, bueno, fue por la pena de no verte.

Sango: Ya Miroku, en serio¿cómo te has sentido?

Miroku: Bien, estoy bien, solo te extrañe mucho...

Sango: Esta bien, te creeré. Oye¿y mis papas¿y Kohaku?

Miroku: Ah, es que nos dieron permiso de venir a recogerlos nosotros solos, por que notaron que necesitábamos verlos urgentemente, los papas de Inuyasha también nos dieron permiso. Los vamos a llevar a comer algo y por la noche los llevamos a sus casas.

Sango¿en serio?

Miroku: Sip. qué comprensivos ¿no?

Sango: mmm.. no se por que sospecho que me has dicho muchas mentiras flaquito.

Miroku: jeje.. no¿tu crees que alguien con este rostro angelical podría mentir?

Sango: Mejor no respondo.

Miroku: Y dime ¿qué quieres comer?

Sango: Lo que quieran, pregúntale a Inuyasha.

Miroku¡ Inuyasha!.¿qué quieres comer?

Inuyasha¿tu que crees?

Miroku: O.k vamos a la Ramen House.

Comieron el platillo favorito de Inuyasha, quien por cierto, devoro, después de una semana de comer platillos de un país diferente al suyo se sentía auténticamente desesperado y fue un alivio para el probar nuevamente sus queridos ramens, y estar junto a su novia y sus amigos.

Miroku: Hagamos un brindis, por los campeones mundiales.

Kagome; Sango, Inuyasha¡ salud!

Kagome: y ¿ustedes por que no traen puestas sus medallas?

Sango: pues, para que ir mostrándolas por la calle, después se las mostramos, mas tranquilos.

Kagome¡ si, deben ser hermosas.

Miroku: Y muy pesadas, se veían enormes por televisión. Por cierto, Sango, gracias por tus palabras.

Sango: Es lo que siento. Esa medalla es tuya.

Miroku: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Bueno, de los dos, de ti también Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Eh, gracias Houshi.

Kagome¿y celebraron mucho por la noche?

Inuyasha: Si hubieron festejos, pero nosotros nos fuimos a dormir temprano.

Kagome¿y no conociste chicas bonitas por esos rumbos?

Inuyasha¡ Feh¿quién crees que soy¿Miroku?

Miroku¡ Hey! Aquí estoy por si no lo has notado.

Kagome: Sango¿Inuyasha conoció a chicas bonitas?

Sango: Pues, yo no lo vi conversar con ninguna. Pero déjame decirte que una chica me contó que Miroku besa muy bien.

Kagome¿qué¿quién?

Sango: Kikyo, mi compañera de habitación.

Kagome ¿ queeeeee?

Sango: Si, así es.

Kagome¡ Miroku!

Miroku: Cof, cof. Ya se esta haciendo tarde, vamos a dejarlos a sus casas pero primero pasamos a la nuestra por .. eh.. por..

Kagome: Por mi abrigo, me salí sin taparme y tengo un poco de frió.

Miroku: Todo por lucir tu vestido nuevo frente a Inuyasha.

Kagome¡Al menos yo no me bese con Kikyo!

Inuyasha: Espera, es en serio, digo, si lo hubieras hecho me hubieras invitado para grabarlas ¿cierto?

Kagome: Ashhh , ustedes dos no tienen remedio. ¡ vamonos!

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Higurashi por la tarde, y todo salió bien, ya que cuando entraron en la casa fue mayúscula su sorpresa al ver en ella a toda su familia, algunos compañeros de clases e inclusive a algunos profesores ya sus entrenadores. El festejo duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada y en general todo era un panorama feliz. Las medallas pasaron de mano en mano, para que todos los invitados pudieran verlas de cerca, Inuyasha contó cada detalle de sus peleas a los presentes como si ninguno lo hubiera visto y mostró su lado mas espontáneo y divertido.

Mientras tanto, Sango y Miroku se aislaron un poco en un rincón de la cocina para conversar, y después de un rato noto que Miroku estaba exhausto, y como buena novia se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación para que pudiera descansar. Ambos anunciaron a la señora Higurashi que subirían, y ella accedió al ver el rostro de su hijo pálido y cansado nuevamente.

Ya estando solos en la habitación de Miroku ambos se recostaron en la cama. Sango acariciaba la espalda de Miroku tratando de hacer que durmiera, y cada vez que tocaba la zona cercana a sus costillas sentía cuan delgado estaba, pero ya no lo menciono. Sin embargo Miroku no pudo conciliar el sueño y cambio su posición para poder ver el rostro de Sango recostado en la cama.

Miroku: Sango, te amo .

Sango: yo también, mucho.

Ni todo el cansancio del mundo hubiera evitado que Miroku besara a Sango apasionadamente en ese momento. Lo que inicialmente fue una intención pura de parte de ambos para descansar, se convirtió poco a poco en una sesión de besos , caricias intimas y palabras dulces. Todo comenzó de forma tierna y poco a poco fue incrementando en intensidad y en pasión. Sango nuevamente dudo ya que Miroku no lucia tan sano como una semana atrás. Sin embargo, el dijo que estaba bien y que podría hacerlo.

Ella se levanto de la cama y puso seguro en la puerta, en el piso de abajo se escuchaban risas y la música sonando fuerte e ininterrumpidamente. Regreso a la cama, pero no se recostó sobre el colchón, se recostó sobre Miroku mientras ambos se quitaban la parte superior de su ropa.

Pronto ambos estaban solamente usando su ropa interior, y estaban listos para hacer el amor nuevamente, Sango desabrocho su sostén, y las manos y boca de Miroku se encontraron con los senos de la chica tan pronto quedaron descubiertos. Los besos en el cuello eran cada vez mas feroces y ambos tenían un par de marcas que lo comprobaban. Cada vez la pasión inundaba mas el cuarto y ambos mostraban físicamente que estaban preparados para la penetración. Pero en un momento de lucidez Miroku recordó que no había condones. A lo que una Sango completamente extasiada respondió quietándole importancia. " no importa". El lo menciono un par de veces mas, pero Sango respondió retirándose la delicada prenda intima que le quedaba, " no importa".

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, por fin los festejos habían terminado, y el titulo de campeones del mundo era algo mas casual para ellos, Kuranosuke estaba apunto de llegar, pero Sango no se lo menciono a Miroku imaginando que el se llenaría de celos al saber eso. Pero finalmente un día antes de que llegara se armo de valor y le contó mientras comían en un restaurant del centro comercial.

Sango: Oye Flaco¿ya te platique?

Miroku¿qué?

Sango: Ah, no te he platicado.

Miroku¿qué?

Sango: Es algo gracioso.

Miroku¿qué?

Sango: Ah pues fíjate que Kuranosuke llega mañana, va a estudiar en el Colegio Sengoku por que Naraku le ofreció una beca.

Miroku: ah, eso, ya sabia.

Sango¿qué¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?.

Miroku: Pues, por que tu también ya sabias ¿no?

Sango: Pues si, pero me hubieras dicho.

Miroku: O.k, ahora estoy confundido.

Sango: Olvídalo.

Siguieron comiendo, la reacción de Sango provoco que Miroku levantara la ceja en un par de ocasiones, pero decidió tomarlo con naturalidad y no prestarle mucha importancia.

Miroku. Entonces. ¿vas a ir por el?

Sango¿qué? Pero ¿por que debería ir por el?

Miroku: Pues, supongo que por que es tu amigo.

Sango¿por qué dices eso?

Miroku: por que es tu amigo, no tiene nada de malo.

Sango: Bueno, si, es mi amigo.

Miroku: O.k

Sango¿o.k?. ósea ¿no te importa?

Miroku¿por qué habría de importarme?

Sango: Ah claro, como tu tienes "amiguitas"

Miroku¿Y esto cuando se convirtió en un problema? Ósea, si quieres que vayamos por el vamos por el, si no quieres no vamos, punto.

Sango¿vayamos¿Ósea no confías en mi para que vaya sola?

Miroku: Entonces si quieres ir sola, ve sola, no me importa.

Sango: Ósea¿tan poco te importo? No te interesa que me vea a solas con un muchacho que esta enamorado de mi.

Miroku: No.

Sango: Ah¿no te importa?

Miroku: No por que confió en ti Sango, eso es todo, estoy seguro de que si quisieras engañarme con el ya lo habrías hecho cuando estuviste en Canadá.

Sango: Bueno, si, tienes razón, pero ¿no estas ni un poquito celoso?

Miroku: No Sango.

Sango ¿qué?

Miroku: Mira, que bueno que tocamos el tema. Me gustaría que conocieras a mas personas Sango.

Sango¿qué? Estas terminando conmigo?

Miroku: No, solamente quiero que te sientas en libertad para conocer mas gente, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

Sango¿de que demonios estas hablando?

Miroku: Obviamente Kuranosuke te atrae, si no, no reaccionarias de la forma en la que lo hiciste, y quiero que sepas que por mi esta bien, puedes salir con el, conocerlo.

Sango: Detente.

Miroku: En ver..

Sango: Miroku, cállate, me estas lastimando, deja de decir esas cosas, se lo que intentas.

Miroku: No intento nada Sango, desde un principio sabias de el riesgo de comenzar una relación conmigo, y lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es darte esa libertad.

Sango: a mi no me interesa que me des o no me des libertades.

Miroku. Sango.

Sango: Cállate, ahora tu me escucharas. Yo te amo, nadie puede tomar tu lugar, no juegues conmigo, desde un principio te dije que quería estar junto a ti no importando lo que pudiera pasar.

Miroku: Sango, no quiero que me veas agonizante.

Sango¿qué?

Miroku: No te quiero ver a mi lado cuando sea un despojo humano, quiero que tengas un bello recuerdo de nuestra relación.

Sango: Yo quiero estar a tu lado hasta el final, no importa como sea.

Miroku: Pero yo no quiero Sango.

Sango: Entonces si estas terminando conmigo.

Miroku: Ya te dije que no, quiero que disfrutemos esta relación mientras la podamos disfrutar, pero no quiero que cierres las puertas a otra persona que te pueda hacer feliz.

Sango sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez que Miroku le hablaba y le decía esas palabras completamente calmado.

Sango: Eres un idiota.

Miroku: Lo se, lo lamento Sango.

Sango: Yo te amo.

Miroku: Yo también Sango, daría todo por no estar enfermo, pero lo estoy.

Sango: Si, y además eres un idiota, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y deseo estar a tu lado.

Miroku: Pero me gustaría que respetes mi decisión Sango, después de todo es mi muerte de lo que estoy hablando.

Sango: Esta bien Miroku, pero entonces, será mejor que mueras pronto por que si no, no te prometo soportar esto.

Con esas ultimas palabras Sango se levanto de la mesa, las lagrimas estaban apunto de comenzar a rodar por sus mejillas, llevaba el rostro hacia abajo mientras cruzaba hacia la salida, Miroku se levanto de su lugar y pensó en seguirla, pero recapacito y pensó que tal vez el que ella hubiera mal interpretado todo era lo mejor.

Miroku se quedo sentado solo en el restaurant por un largo rato, también sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, prefirió convencerse a si mismo de que era lo mejor para Sango y que había remendado el error que cometió cuando le confeso amarla y le permitió involucrarse mas aun en una relación sin futuro.

Sango por su parte salió, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a casa de Kagome, era irónico, se dirigió a casa de quien le había roto el corazón para desahogarse. Kagome estaba con Inuyasha en ese momento, y en cuanto abrió la puerta noto que algo andaba mal. Sango inmediatamente soltó el llanto que trato de guardar con tanto esmero. Subieron a la habitación de la chica de cabello azabache y comenzaron una larga y sentida platica sobre lo que paso. Inuyasha fue al centro comercial para ver si encontraba a Miroku.

En cuanto llego al Restaurant que Sango le señalo vio al chico ojiazul sentado en la mesa, con la cabeza agachada y una expresión triste en su rostro. Inuyasha entro, se dirigió directamente a el y se sentó a su lado.

Inuyasha¿qué paso?

Miroku: Nada, creo que Sango y yo terminamos, no estoy seguro.

Inuyasha: pero ¿por que?

Miroku: Supongo que ella esperaba que me pusiera celoso de Kuranosuke y mi reacción fue la contraria.

Inuyasha: Eres un idiota.

Miroku: Lo se. Pero quería que ella sintiera , no, que supiera que ...

Inuyasha: Que ya te diste por vencido.

Miroku: Inuyasha. ¿Me dejarías hablar¡Ya estoy cansado de que nadie me permita expresar lo que siento, yo también tengo miedo de lo que esta pasando y lo que esta apunto de suceder, pero no puedo contarle a nadie por que tan pronto abro la boca todos comienzan a decirme que todo saldrá bien y que sobreviviré, pero yo siento que no es así, me siento cansado, me siento muy mal Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Miroku.

Miroku¡Así es que por favor, déjame hablar!

Inuyasha: Esta bien.

Miroku: Yo se que si muero todos estarán bien, se que me la gente que me quiere sufrirá en un principio, pero sus vidas continuaran. Pero Sango, siento que si muero será muy difícil para ella, quedara muy herida y creo que tardara mucho en volver a amar. Yo no quiero eso, yo deseo que ella tenga una vida feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado. Pensaba alejarme de ella poco a poco y aprovechar que Kuranosuke esta aquí para propiciar que ellos se acercaran, así seria menos duro para ella , y para mi, decir adiós.

Inuyasha: Lo se, ella sufrió mucho estando lejos de ti amigo.

Miroku: Yo también, pero esta vez seré yo quien me vaya y la deje sola , además, no quiero que me vea agonizante, cuando no estaban hable con Mushin y me contó que poco a poco voy a poder hacer menos cosas, dentro de pocos meses, o semanas, ni siquiera podré caminar, y tal vez tendré que usar oxigeno. No quiero que ella vea eso.

Inuyasha: Pero ella es muy fuerte Miroku. ¡ no la subestimes!

Miroku: No la subestimo, solamente no quiero verla sufrir en mi lecho de muerte, quiero que me recuerde feliz y sano.

Inuyasha: Aun así, creo que debes permitirle decidir.

Miroku¿tu que harías?

Inuyasha¿yo?. No.. no lo se Miroku, pero quiero que sepas, que cualquier cosa que decidas, yo te apoyare, y también estaré a lado de ella si me necesita.

Miroku: Muchas gracias Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Tu harías lo mismo por mi, yo lo se.

Miroku: Inuyasha. ¿Harías otra cosa por mi?

Inuyasha: Si claro, lo que quieras.

Miroku: Por favor , llévame al hospital.

Dos horas habían pasado, y Sango aun no terminaba de llorar, Kagome también estaba bañada en sus lagrimas, y cada vez que sus llantos se detenían eran sustituidos por unos mucho mas fuertes.

Sango: Lo amo demasiado Kagome

Kagome: Yo lo se Sango, pero el te dijo eso por que no quiere que sufras.

Sango¡ Pero que no me aleje de el!

Kagome: Yo hablare con el, debemos comprender lo que siente.

Sango: Lo se¿pero por que me hace esto?

El mismo dialogo se había repetido en múltiples ocasiones, y se hubiera repetido múltiples ocasiones mas si no hubieran sido interrumpidas por el teléfono.

Kagome¿hola?

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome.

Kagome: Inuyasha¿dónde estas¿encontraste a Miroku?

Inuyasha: Si, lo encontré, hace un par de horas.

Kagome: Y ¿esta bien?

Inuyasha: Kagome, estamos en el hospital.

Kagome¿en el hospital?

Inuyasha: Si, tómalo con calma, avísale a tus papas y vengan para acá.

Kagome: pero ¿qué paso?

Inuyasha: Miroku se sintió mal y me pido que lo trajeran. Parece que lo van a operar.

Kagome ¿qué¿por qué?

Inuyasha: Será mejor que vengan pronto. El doctor les podrá explicar mejor, a mi me dijo solamente que les avisara, dijo que le pondría un marcapasos me parece, pero tómalo con calma. Acá los espero.

Cuando Kagome colgó el teléfono era evidente su nerviosismo, Sango también se asusto cuando escucho a su amiga pronunciar la palabra hospital. Pronto interrogo a Kagome sobre lo que sucedía.

Sango¿qué paso?

Kagome: Mis papas¿dónde están mis papas?

Sango¿Kagome, están abajo ¿qué sucede?

Kagome: Tengo que avisarles..

Sango: avisarles ¿que¿qué paso?

Kagome: Miroku esta en el hospital, le van a poner un marcapasos.


	12. A corazòn abierto

Hola a todos!.. ahora si me desapareci un rato pero tengo justificaciòn. Si, mi Pc, ya se que suena a pretexto pero ahora si casi se me petatea. Se fundio la muy bruta durante un apagon, y sufri mucho por que no podia escribir ni chatear con mis amigos durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo regrese con nuevas fuerzas y comprometida a escribir cada semana un capitulo nuevo de alguno de mis fics. Bueno, ahora pasare a los agradecimientos.

ArisaAri: Ahh que lindas palabras, que bueno que te gusten mis fics y mis ideas, siempre es agradable saber eso, muchas gracias. Aca te traigo un nuevo capitulo, esta bien dramatico, espero no hacerte llorar ( y espero que no haya quedado muy cursi). Ojala sigas leyendo los fics hasta el final y ojala me sigas diciendo que opinas ¿o.k? Te mando un saludo y una vez mas gracias por tus palabras.

Princess Sheccid: Ahh que bueno que te animaste a dejarme review, no sabes que tan importante es para mi leer sus opiniones, es como una inyeccion de energìa y hace que me ponga de muy buen humor cuando entro a mi mail y veo que hay reviews nuevos. Ojala me sigas diciendo que opinas y muchas gracias por tus palabras ( jeje repito lo mismo pero es sincero, muchas gracias ) Saludos!

Anako-Chan. ¿en verdad la has leido 8 veces?..wow, pues te dire gracias una vez por cada leida. gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, jeje, una mas, gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leer esto y por tus lindas palabras, espero poder leer tus comentarios hasta el final. Saludos ...

Pili.chan: A ti no tengo nada que decirte..

Kagome-N: Amiguita!.. ahh bueno, antes que nada, este capitulo es tu primer regalo de cumple, que fue el pasado 25, es el primero, no dire mas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me pone de buen humor saber tu opinion y saber que me apoyas y te gusta lo que escribo. Te mando un abrazote y ojala te guste.

Ahoras si, vayamos al capitulo..

Ahh no esperen. Pili.chan, si tengo algo que decirte, te extrañe muchisimo durante estas semanas y espero que te guste este capitulo, felicidades por terminar tu prepa y mucha suerte con lo que sigue, estoy segura de que la vida tiene muchas sorpresas para ti por que eres una niña super inteligente y linda.

Ya, eso era todo. Ahora si...

Capitulo 12

A corazón abierto.

El trafico era pesado como nunca lo había sido en la ciudad, los segundos pasaban como en cámara lenta, lo que parecía una eternidad apenas había sido en realidad el paso de una decena de minutos aturdidos por la desesperación de quienes se dirigían hacia el hospital en búsqueda de una persona amada esperando verla con vida y sonriente como siempre, pero sabiendo perfectamente que eso no seria lo que encontrarían.

Inuyasha trataba de mantener la calma, pero en cuanto Sango, Kagome y la familia Higurashi llegaron al hospital pudieron notar a simple vista que tan afectado estaba el chico, no parecía se el mismo al que siempre le daba igual todo, inclusive su actitud segura y agresiva se notaba disminuida ante la impotencia que representaba para todos la situación.

El silencio fue testigo de la reunión, nadie hablaba, solo se miraban a los ojos buscando un poco de consuelo en los demás, pero desafortunadamente solo encontraban incertidumbre los unos en los otros. Los señores Higurashi fueron los primeros en romper esa rutina al dirigirse a buscar al doctor Mushin, definitivamente era primordial que firmaran la autorización para la cirugía de Miroku lo antes posible.

Los jóvenes se quedaron , aun estáticos y mudos, pálidos y atormentados, deseando que alguien rompiera nuevamente esa situación. La valiente fue Kagome.

Kagome¿qué fue lo que paso?

Inuyasha: Lo encontré en el restaurant, estaba bien, todo parecía normal.

Sango¿se sentía muy mal?

Inuyasha: Si, pero estaba tranquilo. Hablamos un rato y luego me pidió que lo trajera.

Sango¿así¿Solo así¿Entonces por que esta a punto de ser operado¡ maldita sea Inuyasha¿qué fue lo que paso?

Inuyasha¡ te estoy diciendo la verdad! En dado caso no fue por mi culpa que el este aquí...

Sango¿¡ que quieres decir con esto?

Inuyasha¡ no quiero decir nada!. Lo que les dije fue lo que paso, el estaba bien pero me pidió que lo trajera, Mushin lo examino, yo estaba en el cuarto con el, estaba tranquilo, pero de repente llego una enfermera, salió al pasillo a hablar con el anciano y luego me pidieron que me saliera del cuarto.

Sango¿ por que lo dejaste solo!

Inuyasha¡yo no lo deje solo¡ yo no salí corriendo de un restaurant y le dije que se muriera pronto!

Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de lo que le dijo a Sango justo cuando completo la oración, y comprendió lo mucho que la lastimo, pues las lagrimas dejaron de bailar en las orillas de sus ojos para comenzar a fluir con tal intensidad que pareció contagiar a todos, incluso a Inuyasha. Fue entonces cuando su mente se confundió aun mas al recordar las palabras de Miroku en camino al hospital.

_Miroku: creo que seria lo mejor para todos si esto termina rápido, tal como ella lo deseo._

_Inuyasha¿de que demonios hablas?_

_Miroku: De lo que me dijo.._

_Inuyasha¿qué te dijo?_

_Miroku: Que ojala me muera pronto._

_Inuyasha: No seas bobo, seguramente lo dijo por impulso._

_Miroku: No lo creo, no viste su mirada._

_Inuyasha¿Su mirada?_

_Miroku: Si, pero, creo que prefiero que me odie._

_Inuyasha: Ella nunca te odiara._

Inuyasha: Perdón Sango, no quise decir eso. Por favor, perdóname.

Sango: Tienes razón, yo le dije eso, y lo deje... lo deje.

Kagome¡ Basta los dos, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le paso a mi hermano.

Inuyasha: Kagome..

Kagome: No es momento para pelear, yo solo quiero saber como esta mi hermano, quiero saber si esta sufriendo..

El momento una vez se torno aun mas melancólico, y lo único que pudieron hacer para tratar de diluir el dolor que sentían fue abrazarse. Por alguna razón todos sentían que el final de esa etapa de sus vidas estaba cercana.

Después de unos minutos los padres de Miroku llegaron a la sala de espera, sus rostros lucían preocupados, pero guardaban la compostura ante los jóvenes que buscaban respuestas a las miles de preguntas que tenían en mente.

Kagome¿qué dijo el doctor?

Señora Higurashi: Ya lo llevaron al quirófano, la operación durara dos o tres horas, no se preocupen, el Doctor dice que no cree que existan complicaciones dada la buena condición física de Miroku..

Señor Higurashi: Si, no se preocupen muchachos, Miroku esta en buenas manos y la operación es necesaria, nos explicaron que dados los cambios en su ritmo cardiaco tan abruptos deben ponerle el marca pasos para regularlos y evitar que le de un infarto repentinamente, después de la cirugía quedara como nuevo.

En verdad los señores Higurashi trataban de mantenerse calmados mientras explicaban a los chicos la situación, pero era evidente para todos que no lo estaban consiguiendo, sus voces se quebraban un poco a mitad de las palabras, y sus ojos reflejaban que habían llorado, no por la cirugía, si no por la franqueza del doctor Mushin al decirles que el estado de Miroku solo empeoraría sin la cirugía, y que aun con el marcapasos, no tenia mucho tiempo de vida si no llegaba un corazón nuevo para el. Además, su calidad de vida cambiaria, ya que la debilidad seria un factor común en su vida diaria y todos debían estar preparados para ello.

Sango se sentía culpable, su cabeza le decía que ella no había sido responsable por la decaída del chico ojiazul, pero su alma herida le decía que ella lo había provocado al decirle que era mejor que muriera pronto. Egoísta era la palabra que llegaba a la mente de la chica, la única palabra que usaría para describirse a ella misma de ahora en adelante " el solo quería que fuera feliz, y yo no lo entendí, no entendí que tratando de alejarme solo trataba de protegerme, aunque eso le causara dolor a el también"

La cirugía termino, el doctor llego a dar los resultados a los familiares del chico, " El esta en el cuarto de recuperación, en una hora lo llevaremos a una habitación y ahí podrán verlo, pero será cuidados intensivos, por que tuvimos una complicación a la mitad de la cirugía, sus pulmones se colapsaron y tuvimos que entubarlo, esperamos que se recupere favorablemente pero su condición es delicada.

Mientras el Doctor Mushin hablaba todos se sintieron tristes de nuevo, no eran buenas noticias, todo parecía complicarse una vez mas. Sin embargo todos pidieron verlo, el Doctor accedió " solo por unos minutos ¿esta bien?"

Solo pudieron verlo a trabes del ventanal, el ventanal tras el cual había estado en el mismo hospital unos meses antes. Estaba recostado pero no completamente horizontal, mas bien su cama se encontraba un poco inclinada hacia delante, para evitar complicaciones post operatorias, un enorme tuvo entraba por su boca directo hacia sus pulmones, y una maquina ruidosa bombeaba aire permitiéndole "respirar", una venda gruesa rodeaba su pecho protegiendo la "herida fresca" y suero y sangre colgaban a lado de su cama. Su rostro lucia apacible, con una palidez casi celestial, y su cabello estaba sujetado en su forma habitual. Las enfermeras le aplicaban medicamentos mediante el suero y acomodaban la ligera bata azul que cubría su cuerpo. La Doctora Kaede estaba adentro de la habitación también, cuando noto que tenia espectadores solo volteo y los observo, después salió para hablar con ellos y decirles que el estaría bien, solo tenían que tener fe " pronto podrán llevarlo a casa" El chico estaría inconsciente por lo menos ocho horas mas, por lo tanto el doctor Mushin sugirió a todos que fueran a sus casas a descansar y que solo se quedara una persona haciendo guardia. Inuyasha se ofreció de inmediato, pero el señor Higurashi agradeciéndole su ofrecimiento le pidió que mejor fuera a descansar, ya que el , como su padre prefería ser quien se quedara.

Todos se marcharon, aun no podían sentirse tranquilos, pero sabían bien que si querían estar a lado de Miroku cuando despertara, seria mejor que recuperaran sus fuerzas para permanecer fuertes y darle apoyo. Durmieron o al menos intentaron dormir y descansar bien, a primera hora todos estaban de nuevo reunidos en el hospital, incluso Sango, quien parecía estar en estado de shock, pensativa , callada y con la mirada perdida. Así pasaba casi todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando fingía sonrisas, y su mente solo se presentaba alerta cuando el Doctor Mushin se acercaba a informar del estado del joven.

Ya eran como las seis de la tarde cuando el Doctor Mushin salió a anunciar que Miroku había despertado, todos se levantaron de sus asientos entusiasmados por ir a verlo, menos Sango, ella se quedo sentada en su lugar, alegrándose internamente por la noticia, pero sabiendo que si el no quería que lo viera en ese estado tendría que lidiar con las ganas de correr hacia el y sostener su mano. Mordió sus labios para contener las ganas de levantarse de su silla y empujar a todos para abrirse paso, pero cuando levanto la mirada observo el rostro de Kagome, sonriendo tranquilamente y diciéndole con una voz dulce " vamos". Sango negó con su cabeza, sus ojos se humedecieron una vez mas, y Kagome decidió no presionarla. "será mejor que vayas tu" le dijo Sango suplicando con la mirada que no insistieran, por que su fuerza de voluntad se podría romper fácilmente.

Kagome subió junto con sus padres, entraron a la habitación y vieron los ojos de Miroku abiertos, su mirada parecía confundida y trataba de entender por que no podía hablar, y por que tenia ese enorme tubo en su garganta. Su madre se acerco a el, beso su frente y le pido se quedara tranquilo " Hijo, estas en el hospital, te operaron y tuvieron que entubarte, pronto estarás bien, pero es mejor que no te sobresaltes, todos estamos aquí". Miroku pareció aclarar su mente al escuchar las palabras de su madre, se relajo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada _" ¿ella dijo que todos están aquí¿dónde esta Sango?",_ pensó confundiéndose de nuevo, luego recordó _" seguramente no vendrá por lo que le dije, me lo merezco"_

Inuyasha tenia ganas de subir a ver a Miroku, pero no quería dejar a Sango sola, principalmente sabiendo lo que había pasado antes de que su amigo fuera operado. Se quedo, como de costumbre solo a lado de ella, sin hablar, pero tratando de que no se sintiera sola. Repentinamente volteo hacia la entrada principal, y vio a un chico acercándose, con unas hermosas rosas rojas en su mano, tardo en reconocer su rostro, pero cuando lo vio no lo podía creer.

Inuyasha¡ Kuranosuke¿qué haces aquí?

Kuranosuke: Hola Inuyasha, Hola Sango.

Sango pareció tardar unos segundos en salir de sus pensamientos, pero cuando vio al chico su sorpresa fue la misma que la de Inuyasha.

Sango: Kuranosuke ¿qué haces aquí?

Kuranosuke: Vengo directo del aeropuerto, esperaba que me recibieras como habías quedado, pero al ver que no estabas ahí llame a tu casa y tu madre me contó lo que paso.

Sango: Si bueno, lamento no haber podido ir por ti, pero aunque esto no hubiera pasado lo mas posible es que no hubiera ido tampoco.

Kuranosuke: Lo comprendo bien preciosa, no te preocupes. ¿cómo esta Miroku?

Sango: Le quitaron los sedantes y acaba de despertar, su familia subió a verlo.

Kuranosuke¿y por que tu no subiste?

Sango: Porque.. por que..

Inuyasha: Por que nosotros subiremos después, no seas impertinente.

Kuranosuke: No te enojes conmigo Inuyasha, yo solo vine a darle apoyo a Sango.

Inuyasha: Ella tiene nuestro apoyo, no te necesita.

Kuranosuke¿por qué no dejamos que ella decida?

Sango: Yo solo.. yo solo quiero.. que me dejen sola.

Inuyasha: Sango..

Sango: Si, eso es lo que quiero, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

Kuranosuke: Yo te llevo..

Sango¡no, yo me voy sola, gracias. Inuyasha, dile a Kagome que vendré mañana.

Inuyasha: Pero Miroku seguramente querrá verte..

Sango: No lo creo, no después de lo que le dije, pero dile que yo..

Inuyasha: Lo comprendo, yo le diré que lo amas y que pronto lo veras.

Sango: Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Kuranosuke solo se quedo sujetando sus rosas mientras veía a una fantasmal Sango cruzando la puerta de cristal del hospital, fue en ese momento que comprendió que nunca podría aspirar a que ella lo amara, pero también comprendió que deseaba abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien , sin importar lo que pasara después. Inuyasha tomo las flores parándose frente al chico " yo se las daré a Miroku y le diré que viniste para ver como seguía, ahora vete"

Decidió cumplir con sus deseos, si el no quería que lo viera convaleciente en el hospital, por muy doloroso que fuera, ella lo respetaría, aunque estando lejos de el podía sentir como su alma se desquebrajaba cada día un poco mas, aunque estar lejos de el cuando mas la necesitaba la hacia sentirse incompleta y hundida en una profunda depresión que trataba de ocultar día tras día sin éxito, pues todos quienes la rodeaban notaban su dolor. Toda la angustia comenzaba a afectar su salud también, el apetito había desaparecido por completo y había sido sustituido por nauseas y vómitos frecuentes, comía solo lo necesario para estar alerta y el insomnio se había adueñado de las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Miroku llevaba 5 días en el hospital, continuaba intubado, y casi siempre lo tenían sedado, esperando que eso ayudara a que se recuperara mas rápido, el no había podido pedir verla con palabras, pero cada que lograba estar conciente su expresión pedía a gritos tenerla cerca. Solo sus padres e Inuyasha parecían comprenderlo, y trataban de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que ella estaba afuera, o que recién había salido del cuarto, pero Miroku solo estaba enfermo, no era tonto y por consiguiente nunca les creía ni una palabra.

La verdad es que Sango no regreso después de ese día, sabia que si pisaba el hospital se despedazaría aun mas y tendría que entrar a verlo. Era una lucha constante contra su amor por el, era una lucha constante contra el cruel destino.

Casi todo el día lo pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, sus padres trataban de animarla a salir, pero ella no accedía. Kohaku siempre trataba de hacerla reír con bromas, pero nada lograba hacerla esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro. Además, el niño iba al hospital diario, para saber como seguía Miroku, esperando regresar a su casa con una buena noticia para su hermana, pero cada día era lo mismo " estable pero delicado, aun esta intubado". Kagome e Inuyasha aprovechaban la visita de Kohaku para averiguar sobre el estado de animo de Sango.

" sigue encerrada, solo sale a comer a veces" .

Habían pasado 9 días en el hospital, cuando Kagome vio pasar a una Sango completamente diferente a la que vio días antes ,cruzando nuevamente la puerta de cristal del hospital, ahora con un semblante diferente. Una noche anterior la castaña tuvo un sueño que la hizo despertar con nuevos bríos " como no me di cuenta antes, soy una tonta"

Kagome: Hola Sango, me da gusto verte sonreír, seguramente dormiste bien anoche ¿verdad?.

Sango: Si.

Kagome: Luces resplandeciente.

Sango: Si, gracias ¿cómo sigue Miroku?

Kagome: Igual, tiene la fiebre alta y esta sedado

Sango: Creo que ya estoy lista para verlo

Kagome¿por fin¿Vas a entrar?

Sango: Si, pero primero tengo que confirmar una cosa.

Kagome¿confirmar?

Sango: Si, pero me gustaría hablar contigo primero ¿nos tomamos un café?

Kagome: Si, déjame le aviso a Inuyasha para que se quede con Miroku.

Sango: Muy bien.

Inuyasha se quedo con Miroku en el cuarto, junto a la cama había 4 libros , los cuales Kagome leía para su hermano diariamente. Inuyasha tomo uno de ellos, y comenzó a leer en voz alta, Miroku abrió sus ojos y lo observo, Inuyasha parecio sorprenderse un poco pero continuo leyendo, ya que noto que eso le agradaba a su amigo. De repente el Doctor Mushin entro a la habitación y sonrió al ver la escena. Se acerco a los chicos con una buena noticia " te vamos a desentubar Miroku, tus pulmones ya están funcionando solos " . Los ojos de Miroku expresaron una sonrisa al escuchar esto, Inuyasha se alegro abiertamente pero lamento que Kagome y Sango hubieran salido. Luego una enfermera entro sujetando una charola y una toalla.

Doctor Mushin: Muy bien Miroku ¿estas de acuerdo en que te lo quitemos ya¿o prefieres esperar a tus padres?

La mirada del chico reflejaba urgencia por quitarse esa molestia lo antes posible, el doctor lo comprendio.

Doctor Mushin: Muy bien, lo que haremos será rápido pero molesto.

Inuyasha se sintio nervioso de repente, como si el fuera a pasar en carne propia por ese momento, inconscientemente tomo de la mano a Miroku mientras acomodaban su cama de forma que quedara sentado.

Doctor Mushin: Necesito que soples, has como si inflaras un globo mientras nosotros jalamos el tubo.

Miroku demostro que comprendia la idea con la mirada, y de igual forma dio la señal de que estaba listo. Inuyasha sujeto la mano de su amigo en forma de apoyo. Después , todo fue bastante rápido, la enfermera sostenia la charola debajo de la boca de Miroku, mientras el doctor extraia el largo tuvo del interior del chico. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver el tamaño del objeto y sintió escalofríos " todo eso soporto, pobre Miroku" pensó. Después, Miroku cómenos a toser y escupir en la charola, tratando de jalar aire con sus recién liberados pulmones, parecía estar sufriendo nuevamente, Inuyasha miro a Mushin preocupado.

Dr. Mushin: Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo Miroku, es normal que duela.

Inuyasha¿esta bien?

Dr. Mushin: No te preocupes Inuyasha, en unos minutos estará bien.

Y así fue, unos pocos minutos después Miroku podía respirar normalmente por si solo, y había dejado de toser. Trato de aclarar su garganta y hablar, pese a que Mushin le había advertido que su garganta seguramente estaría muy lastimada y seria doloroso hablar durante unos días.

Miroku: Inu .. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hey, el doctor te acaba de decir que te lo tomes con calma , no hables.

Miroku: Quiero ver a Sango

Inuyasha: Si, lo se, ella vendrá en unos minutos, fue con Kagome a tomar algo, ya no hables.

Miroku¿ella.. ella esta bien?

Inuyasha: Si, ella esta bien, tranquilo. Ten, toma un poco de agua.

Los ojos de Miroku se mostraron sorprendidos cuando Inuyasha con una mirada tierna extendió un vaso de agua hacia la boca del chico, ayudándole a beber paciente y dulcemente.

Inuyasha: Solo tómalo con calma, todo esta bien.

Ya estando en la cafetería las chicas comenzaron a hablar, Sango nunca quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

Kagome: Un capuchino de Vainilla por favor.

Sango: Y uno normal descafeinado.

Mesera: En un momento se los traigo.

Kagome: Gracias. Entonces, Sango¿qué te sucede? Apenas ayer Kohaku nos dijo que no querías ni salir de tu cuarto y que eras un zombie y hoy te noto mas feliz de lo normal ¿qué sucede?

Sango: Kagome ,eres mi mejor amiga ¿cierto?

Kagome: Claro

Sango: A ti te puedo contar todo ..

Kagome: Si, todo.

Sango: Es que lo que te voy a decir es muy personal, y es lo que me tiene tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me da vergüenza, sin embargo, siento la necesidad de compartirlo contigo.

Kagome: Soy toda oídos.

Sango: Muy bien, ahí voy. Kagome..

Kagome¿ Si?

Sango: Kagome, creo que estoy embarazada.

Kagome no pudo mas que abrir su boca en un gesto de autentica sorpresa mientras Sango se sonrojaba intensamente.

Kagome¿estas que?.

Sango: Si, creo que estoy embarazada, tengo todos los síntomas, vomito, nauseas, 5 días de retraso..

Kagome¿pero como puede ser eso posible¡ se como puede ser posible¿ pero como, cuando, donde?

Sango: Bueno, se que es una sorpresa, ayer en la noche cuando note mi retraso y soñé que sostenía un hermoso bebe en mis manos comprendí todo, yo también me sorprendí mucho, pero ¿ no te da gusto¿vas a ser tía?

Kagome¿tía, pero Sango, un retraso puede ser por muchos motivos.

Sango: No, yo lo siento en mi corazón, Kagome, lo deseo profundamente.

Kagome: Sango, apenas vas a cumplir 18 años¿qué vas a hacer con un bebe, y mi hermano, el también es muy joven para ser padre...

Sango¿no te da gusto entonces? Creí que te alegrarías.

Kagome: Pero Sango...

Sango: Esta bien, disculpa por creer que te daría gusto saber que aun si el muere...

Kagome: Sango, yo..

Sango: Si el muere, tendré "algo" para recordarlo siempre. ¿no te das cuenta?

Kagome: Sango, si eso te hace feliz, me da gusto, pero no te ilusiones, primero tienes que estar segura.

Sango: Si, lo se, por eso acudí a ti, necesito ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

Kagome: Muy bien, entonces después del café iremos.

Sango: Gracias.

Kagome¿Para que son las amigas?.

Sango seguía sonrojada, y Kagome también se sonrojo cuando noto que estaban hablando del posible hijo de su hermano, y por supuesto el proceso involucrado para llegar esa posibilidad _"el día antes de que se fueran al mundial, ese día estaban nerviosos cuando llegamos a casa de Sango_"...

Media hora mas tarda ambas chicas estaban paradas en el pasillo de productos femeninos de un centro comercial cercano al hospital, sus caras estaban a punto de mostrar un gran signo de interrogación en la frente y el sonrojo no las abandonaba.

Kagome: Hay muchas diferentes..

Sango: No tenia ni idea..

Kagome: 90 de seguridad, confiable, mas económico, fácil de usar... ¿cuál llevamos?

Sango: Llevemos unos dos o tres, para que estemos al 100 seguras..

Kagome: Si, buena idea, a ver, tomemos este rosa de acá, y este amarillo ahh y ese que tiene la flor en la caja.

Sango: Bueno, mientras me den buenas noticias no me importa el color de la caja.

Kagome: Sango¿ te das cuenta, ahora mismo dentro de ti podría estar creciendo mi sobrino, o sobrina.

Sango: Si, lo se.

Kagome: Será un bebe hermoso, ni importa si es niño o niña.

Sango: Si.

Kagome: Paguemos esto y regresemos al hospital, ya me urge confirmar la noticia.

Sango: Kagome, espera..

Kagome¿ Que sucede?

Sango: Tengo miedo..

Kagome: Yo estaré a tu lado, no importa cual sea el resultado, vamos.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la caja, en el camino tomaron algunos artículos mas para tratar de disimular las pruebas de embarazo, tomaron desde un sombrero con orejas de conejo hasta una caja de chicles de canela y revistas sobre como reparar refrigeradores. Cuando llegaron a la caja notaron que la cajera las miraba de una manera un tanto suspicaz, ambas trataban de actuar de forma natural pero se veían muy nerviosas. Para empeorar las cosas repentinamente escucharon una voz familiar detrás de ellas. " Chicas ¿cómo les va?"

Cuando voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz sus nervios se incrementaron aun mas.

Kagome¡ Doctora Kaede! Hola

Sango¡ OH Doctora Kaede! qué sorpresa tan agradable.

Kaede: Si, así es, justo me dirigía al hospital a checar a Miroku y a otros pacientes, solo pase a comprar algunas cosas.

Sango: Si¡ cosas, nosotras también...

Las reacciones tan exageradas de Sango hicieron que Kaede comenzara a explorar el carrito lleno de cosas inútiles, hasta que su mirada encontró las pruebas de embarazo y comprendió todo. Se dirigió al carrito, saco las pruebas, se las entrego a la cajera y le dijo " Solo llevaremos esto, gracias".

Cuando llegaron al hospital la doctora Kaede le pidió a Kagome y a Sango que la acompañaran a su oficina para hablar, ahí les dio un sermón sobre planificación familiar, abstinencia, y enfermedades venéreas , diciéndoles al final " pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para ustedes, o por lo menos para una de ustedes"

Kagome: No es lo que piensa Doctora.

Kaede¿no?

Kagome: Es para una amiga nuestra

Kaede¿es verdad Sango?

Sango: No, no es verdad doctora Kaede, lo que pasa es que...creo que estoy embarazada.

Kaede¿por qué piensas eso?

Sango: Por que tuve sexo si protección y tengo 5 días de retraso .

Kaede: Sango, me imagino que fue con Miroku ¿verdad?

Sango: Así es..

Kaede: Muy bien, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, aun no es seguro , es solo una sospecha, los retrasos pueden ser por el stress al que has estado sometida últimamente.

Sango: Lo se, pero..

Kaede: Lo mejor será que te hagas las pruebas, puedes entrar al baño de aquí, es mas privado.

Sango: Si..

Kaede: Si las pruebas se contradicen te haré análisis de sangre.

Sango: Gracias Doctora Kaede.

Tan pronto como Sango entro al baño se escucho un llanto fuerte y triste. Kagome y Kaede se asustaron y corrieron para ver que sucedía, lo que vieron fue a Sango sentada en el piso del baño llorando inconsolablemente..

Kagome: Sango¿qué sucede?...

Kaede¿estas bien?

Sango: No.

Kagome¿qué te paso?

Sango: Kagome, ..

Kagome¿qué?

Sango: Mi periodo acaba de llegar.

Kagome abrazo fuertemente a una frágil Sango, parecía que todo su mundo se había derrumbado nuevamente, la ilusiona de tener un bebe del hombre al que tanto amaba era lo único que le hacia menos doloroso respirar, su sueño no se haría realidad, aquel sueño en el que se veía vestida de negro, mirándose en el espejo de su habitación , llorando y escuchando a su madre pidiéndole que se apurara para ir al entierro. Aquel sueño en el que después de decir adiós a un gran amor sostenía entre sus brazos a un hermoso niño de mirada azul. Sango lloro, su alma lloraba también, se sentía mas sola que nunca, se sentía tonta por ilusionarse tan fácilmente, se sentía tonta por tener esperanzas de sonreír algún día de nuevo. La Doctora Kaede solo miraba a las jóvenes, y comprendía el dolor de ambas. Sin anuncio alguno Inuyasha apareció detrás de la Doctora Kaede, siendo un espectador mas de la escena, su rostro parecía confundido, pero no quiso hacer preguntas en ese momento. Cuando Kagome y Sango notaron su presencia secaron sus lagrimas, y trataron de tranquilizarse.

Inuyasha: Kagome, Sango, solo vengo a avisarles que le quitaron el tubo a Miroku y quiere verlas. Especialmente a ti Sango.

Sango sintió miedo nuevamente, y comprendió todo, ese momento en el que Miroku pudiera hablar con ella seria definitivo en muchos sentidos, la podría reviviré o rematar, comprendió que se encerró en su cuarto buscando escapar de todo eso, sabia que si el le pedía que se alejara ella no podría hacerlo; sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y pese al miedo que sentía decidió ir a verlo.


	13. Al final del camino

**Hola a todos, esta es tal vez la ultima vez que los saludare antes de comenzar un capitulo para esta historia. Si, este capitulo es el final. Espero que todos aquellos que la leyeron desde el principio no se queden desilusionados, y que les guste lo que están a punto de leer. Quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, no importa si dejaron review o no. (por supuesto, los que dejaron review tienen doble agradecimiento jejej)**

**No quiero hacer mas preámbulo, los dejo con mi ultima entrega de Angels hearth y espero sacar por lo menos lagrimitas en dos o tres personas que conozco muy bien.**

**Capitulo 13**

**El final del camino.**

"Ahora contare yo y ustedes se esconden" 

_Inuyasha¡Feh, no me encontraras._

" _Ya lo veremos. Uno, dos"_

_Inuyasha: No vayas a hacer trampa._

" _tres, cuatro.."_

_Kagome: Ahh.. cuentas muy rápido._

" _pues apúrense"_

_El parque era enorme, habían muchos lugares para esconderse y todos corrían nerviosos buscando el mejor escondite del lugar, uno en el que no fueran vistos por quien contaba._

" _veintinueve¡ treinta, listos o no¡allá voy!_

_Sus ojos exploraban el lugar, no había señal alguna de sus amigos, comenzó a correr mientras buscaba entre los árboles, detrás de los botes de basura y en la copa de los árboles. No había rastro alguno. Paso un tiempo y comenzó a desesperarse pensando que nunca los encontraría. Se había quedado solo y el miedo se comenzó a apoderar de el. Unas risitas se escuchaban, pero no lograba identificar de donde provenía el sonido. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero el trataba de ocultarlo para que Inuyasha no lo notara. Siguió buscando hasta que por fin, la ansiedad desapareció._

" _Por fin te encontré, Sango" _

El pasillo parecía largo, Sango no podía dar un paso sin sentir que sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero no sabia por que sentía ese miedo tan intenso, solo se dirigía a ver a la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo. Se pensó tonta y torpe por sentirse así, y continuo su breve pero interminable viaje hacia la habitación de Miroku. Sus ojos ya no se notaban húmedos por el reciente llanto, pero aun así se veían apagados y melancólicos.

Por fin llego a su destino, la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entro noto que la habitación estaba inundada de la luz de medio día. Las sabanas blancas parecían resplandecer y el estaba ahí. Recostado en su cama parcialmente inclinada, mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana, su piel se notaba pálida casi hasta no hacer contraste con las sabanas y su cabello estaba como siempre atado detrás de su nuca.

Sango entro y por unos segundos el tiempo pareció congelarse, ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos, hasta que Miroku desvió su mirada de la ventana para dirigirla hacia ella.

El corazón de Sango comenzó a galopar, por fin pudo ver los vivaces ojos índigo que tanto la cautivaban. El sonrío invitándola a acercarse a su cama, ella por un segundo dudo sobre que hacer pero su duda se disipo cuando Miroku pronuncio su nombre . " Sango"..

Su voz sonaba áspera debido a las lesiones que causo el tuvo en su garganta, pero aun así era su voz. Finalmente Sango camino hacia el y tomo su mano mientras le pedía que no hablara. El testarudamente no hizo caso y le dijo lo que tan recelosamente había guardado para el durante el tiempo que no había podido hablar.

Miroku: Sango por favor perdóname, nunca quise...

Sango: Esta bien, todo esta bien, no tengo nada que perdonarte, finalmente comprendí lo que me querías decir.

Miroku: Te amo.

Sango: Lo se, yo te amo también , muchísimo, y es por eso que comprendo tus sentimientos, durante este tiempo que decidí no estar a tu lado tal como tu me lo pediste sentí como si algo me desgarrara por dentro. Saber que estabas sufriendo y no poder tan siquiera sostener tu mano, o acaricia tu espalda mientras tratabas de dormir, o secar tu lagrimas...

Miroku: Sango..

Sango: Comprendí que tu te sientes igual respecto a mi. Comprendí que tal vez tu no estarás ahí para consolarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora en tiempos difíciles. Comprendí el dolor que sientes al pensar que me dejaras sola. Comprendí que te duele saber el sufrimiento que sentiré si mueres y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

La voz de Sango parecía quebrarse cada vez mas, nuevamente lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al notar que Miroku comenzaba a llorar. Y por fin después de tantos días Sango pudo hacer lo que tanto añoraba, secar las lagrimas del rostro de Miroku mientras sostenía su mano y le decía que lo amaba.

Sango recobro su sonrisa, pero su mirada era un poco diferente, ahora se notaba en ellos una felicidad agridulce, una tristeza profunda que no siempre salía a flote y es que no es que su felicidad fuera fingida, en realidad no podía evitar sonreír cuando veía a Miroku.

El día antes de que Miroku abandonara el hospital una enfermera acompañada del doctor Mushin fueron a su habitación a retirarle los puntos quirúrgicos. Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban con el. El doctor les pidió que salieran un momento, pero Miroku prefirió que se quedaran con el por que sabia que seria un poco doloroso y no quería quedarse solo, ellos le daban fuerzas.

Mushin: Esta bien , pueden quedarse.

Miroku: Doctor Mushin ¿por qué me tortura?

Mushin: Lo lamento Miroku. Pero ve el lado bueno, te vas a tu casa.

Retiraron la venda del pecho de Miroku, y fue la primera vez que vio su cicatriz. Su reacción fue ruidosa.

Miroku¡¡¡¿qué es esto!

Mushin: La marca de tu cirugía.

Miroku¡Ya lo se, es horrible.

Mushin: No seas exagerado.

Miroku: Que no podía intentar por lo menos hacer la línea derecha..

Mushin: Esta derecha...

Miroku¡Pero si parece la calle chueca de la casa de Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Hey, mi calle esta mas derecha.

_Miroku: " si sigues trepando te caerás, baja, es muy peligroso"!_

_Inuyasha: Por supuesto que no me caeré, no soy tan inútil como t..._

_El golpe fue sólido, el pequeño Inuyasha de tan solo diez años callo desde uno de los árboles de su patio. Miroku corrió hacia el para ver que sucedía. _

_Miroku: te lo advertí_

_Inuyasha estaba tendido en el suelo sujetándose el tobillo vigorosamente. Trataba de disimular el dolor pero finalmente como todo niño de su edad comenzó a llorar._

_Miroku: Ahora que vamos a hacer, no están tus papas. Ya se, te llevare con la doctora Kaede, vive cerca de aquí creo._

_Inuyasha: no, solo déjame en paz._

_Miroku: No seas tonto, no podrás caminar, no te voy a dejar solo y herido._

_Inuyasha: No estoy herido, no me paso nada._

_Miroku¡ que testarudo eres! Anda, apóyate en mi._

_Inuyasha: Por que había de hacerlo._

_Miroku: Por que para eso son los amigos. Ahora levántate con cuidado, te prometo que no dolerá mucho._

Mushin: No te preocupes, no se vera tanto dentro de unos meses.

Miroku: No sabe lo que ha hecho..

Mushin¿salvar tu vida?

Miroku: No, arruinar mi belleza.

Inclusive la enfermera no podía evitar reir ante el matiz cómico que Miroku le dio a su situación. Mushin por un momento creyó que lo que decía el chico era en serio, pero después noto que no era así cuando sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

Mushin: Muy bien, ahora te quitare los puntos y te prometo que cuando te haga el transplante llevare conmigo una regla para hacerte la incisión.

Miroku: Esta bien.

Mushin comenzó a quitar los puntos uno por uno, todos con sumo cuidado, Miroku parecía asustado al principio ya que creía que le dolería mas de lo que en realidad le dolió. Sango parecía de hecho mas nerviosa que le propio Miroku, pero se calmo cuando noto que el chico no sentía mucho dolor.

Finalmente el día en el que Miroku abandonaría el hospital llego y tal como Mushin lo predijo las cosas no serian iguales. Junto con el chico a casa de los Higurashi llego un tanque de oxigeno, una tropa de medicinas e inclusive una silla de ruedas para que Miroku se pudiera desplazar sin agotarse demasiado. Sin embargo todos estaban felices de tenerlo nuevamente en casa. El recobro el animo de siempre, a pesar de saberse imposibilitado de hacer muchas cosas, pero su juvenil sabiduría lo hizo comprender que si las cosas debían ser así, así serian y lo mejor era tomarlo con calma.

Ese día Miroku se entero de que ni su hermana, ni Inuyasha ni Sango fueron a la graduación. Nadie se imaginaba que se llegaría a molestar como lo hizo.

Miroku¿¡ como que no fueron?

Kagome: Nadie tenia ganas de ir.

Miroku¡pero era su graduación!

Kagome: Era solo una tonta fiesta, nosotros queríamos estar contigo.

Inuyasha: Si, no seas tonto. Además me dijeron que estuvo aburridísima.

Sango: Si, ninguno de nosotros tenia animo para ir.

Miroku: Pero les harían un homenaje a ti y a Inuyasha por ganar el campeona..

Inuyasha¡ Feh!

Sango: Tu ni te preocupes, créemelo, estamos mas cómodos aquí.

Inuyasha: Si, ni el tonto de Kuranosuke en su tonta limosina logro convencernos.

Miroku¿Kuranosuke?

Kagome¡ Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: jeje, bueno, si, el fue el día de la graduación a tratar de convencernos de ir.

Sango¡Pero no quisimos ir!

Kagome¡Sango! Tu ni siquiera estabas en el hospital, estabas en tu casa enclaustrada.

Miroku: Creo que mejor ya no pregunto nada.

Inuyasha: Pasaron muchas cosas mientras dormías.

Miroku: Si, ya me di cuenta.

El tiempo continuo su paso, y Miroku aunque parecía estable estaba cada día mas débil, todos comenzaban a sentir que el final estaba cerca y pese a las grandes esperanzas de todos, no había señal alguna de que conseguirían un corazón para el a tiempo.

Sra Higurashi: Miroku¿Dónde esta tu hermana? 

_Miroku: La tide en la basuda._

_Sra Higurashi¿qué?_

_Señor Higurashi: Jaja, no es verdad ¿por qué dices eso Miroku?_

_Miroku: Siempre me molesta y esta fea._

_Sra Higurashi: No digas eso, ella es tu hermana menor , debes protegerla_

_Miroku: Pero ni sabe decir mi nombre._

_Sra Higurashi: Ni tu sabes decir tu nombre aun pequeño. Ademas ella es una bebe aun, no puede hablar_

_El señor Higurashi entro sosteniendo a la pequeña Kagome de tan solo un año de edad._

_Miroku¡ Si puede!_

_Nadie le creyó al pequeño, hasta que Kagome aun en brazos de su padre miro a su hermano , estiro sus brazo mientras gritaba entusiasmada "Miri, Miri"_

Todas las noches después de que Inuyasha y Sango se iban, Kagome pasaba por la habitación a revisar si aun respiraba como lo había hecho durante el ultimo año. A veces cuando estaba sola lloraba, pero ante sus padres se mostraba madura tal como el propio Miroku le había mostrado con su ejemplo. Sin duda alguna el tener a Inuyasha a su lado todo ese tiempo había hecho las cosas un poco menos oscuras para ellas, pero aun así se sentía deprimida. Durante el verano varias veces pensó en salir corriendo de su casa con tal de dejar de ver a Miroku tan mal. El siempre trataba de mostrarse animoso, pero en ocasiones durante las noches tenían que ponerle medicamentos fuertes y oxigeno. Además cada vez le costaba mas trabajo caminar, unos pocos paso lo hacían perder el aliento. Y el verlo así de mal, pero luchando día con día por mantenerse bien era lo que mas pena le causaba a quienes lo rodeaban.

Mushin y Kaede visitaban con frecuencia la casa de los Higurashi y sugirieron varias veces que seria mejor dejarlo dentro del hospital. Pero todos decidieron hacerlo solo cuando fuera netamente necesario. El tenerlo en casa era mejor en varios niveles, todos se sentían mas tranquilos.

Un día Sango salió de compras, no a comprar cosas para ella, si no mas bien artículos como revistas, películas y cds para disfrutar mientras estaba con Miroku. Ahí se topo con Kuranosuke acompañado por Kikyo. Le sorprendió bastante verlos juntos, pero los saludo de buena gana.

Kikyo: Sango, hasta que sales de tu encierro.

Sango: Hola chicos. ¿cómo les va?

Kuranosuke: Bien Sango¿cómo esta Miroku?

Sango: Contento de estar en casa.

Kikyo: Pobre de ti Sango, llevas tanto tiempo con el que ya deberías mudarte a su casa.

Sango: Si bueno, lo hago por amor. Estar ahí me hace feliz.

Kikyo: Si, me lo imagino ¿y que viniste a comprar? Entretenimiento para tu reclusión por lo que veo.

Kuranosuke: No le hagas caso Sango.

Kikyo: Nosotros vinimos a comprar cosas para la fiesta que daré en casa. Que lastima que no podrás venir. Pero no te preocupes, si todo sigue como leí en el expediente que tiene mi abuela en su consultorio, dentro de poco podrás salir de tu encierro.

Sango¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Kikyo: Pues que lamentablemente el Houshi ya esta en sus ultimos días. Va a ser muy complicado que llegué un corazón compatible a tiempo. Lo siento mucho Sango.

Sango: Tu nunca cambiaras..

Kikyo: Lastima, la verdad es que será un verdadero desperdicio que alguien tan guapo muera tan joven. Mi consuelo es que lo pude probar cuando aun estaba sano. No te toco ni la quinta parte de lo que me toco.

Sango: No sabes lo que dices. Kuranosuke ¿por qué estas con ella?.

Kuranosuke: Eh. Bueno yo.

Kikyo: a ¿no sabes? El y yo estamos saliendo.

Sango¿No estabas saliendo con Hakudoshi?

Kikyo: Jaja, Yo no salgo con perdedores.

Sango: Pues no esperaba que tuvieras esos gustos Kuranosuke, pero espero que seas feliz.

Kuranosuke: Sango, lo siento mucho..

Sango: No , yo lo siento por ti, pero tu sabes lo que haces. Nos vemos luego.

Kikyo: Si, no tienes tiempo que perder. Nos vemos

Sango llego de nueva cuenta a casa de los Higurashi, que era mas como una segunda casa para ella. Su familia postiza como siempre decía. Tan pronto como atravesó la puerta vio sentada a Kagome junto a Inuyasha en la sala. Ambos lucían preocupados, Sango imagino lo peor y se acerco a ellos rápidamente.

Sango¿qué sucede?

Kagome: Nada, no te preocupes, no pasa nada que no haya pasado antes.

Sango: No me digas que no pasa nada, ve la cara que tienes.

Kagome: Es solo que Miroku se volvió a sentir mal cuando te fuiste, pero ya vino el doctor Mushin a ver que sucede.

Sango: Voy a verlo.

Inuyasha: Espera, nos pidieron que esperemos aquí un momento.

Sango¿cuánto tiempo llevan revisándolo?

Inuyasha: Como media hora.

Sango¿por qué no me avisaron?

Kagome: Sango, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto, estoy segura de que en un rato podremos subir a verlo. Además me dio gusto que salieras un momento a distraerte, estas ultimas semanas has estado encerrada aquí o en tu casa

Sango: No he estado encerrada aquí, nos la hemos pasado muy bien. Me hubieras avisado Kag.

Kagome: Lo siento, tienes razón, siempre te hago lo mismo. Pero es que me pongo tan nerviosa cuando lo veo mal que no se ni que hacer.

Sango: Esta bien, no te preocupes, creo que es patético, pero nos hemos acostumbrado a estos sustos.

Inuyasha: Si, es patético.

La abuela Higurashi bajo un par de veces, lucia un poco pálida y asustada, pero hasta a ver rostros mortificados se habían acostumbrado. Kagome se acercó a ella buscando información, pero la abuela le dijo que no pasaba nada.

Finalmente los tres decidieron esperar sentados en la sala mientras veían televisión un momento, pero al poco rato un grito los hizo contener el aliento.

" NO, MI HIJO NO..."

" Sango, en verdad te admiro, eres la persona mas valiente que he conocido" 

_Sango¿Valiente, pero estoy muerta de miedo.._

_Miroku: Es por eso que eres valiente, por que aun llena de miedo vienes a mi casa día con día. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, yo no se si podría.._

_Sango: Si podrías, el amor es lo que me a dado fuerza._

_Durante todo el tiempo que Miroku estuvo en casa después de la operación, una conversación dulce era el cierre que cada día tenia para ellos. Recostados en la habitación, con la luz apagada, uno a lado del otro, mirando ocasionalmente a la luna asomada por la ventana._

_Miroku: Hubiera sido maravilloso tener mas tiempo._

_Sango: Yo estoy feliz de haber compartido este año a lado tuyo de esta manera. Además prácticamente crecimos juntos._

_Miroku: Tienes razón, creo que somos afortunados Sango._

_Sango: Bueno, yo no me aventuraría a decir eso._

_Miroku: Mucha gente vive sesenta años o mas sin haber amado realmente. Yo no se si viviré mas de mis 19, pero desde que te conocí hace doce años supe lo que era amar. Fui afortunado._

Tan pronto como escucharon a la señora Higurashi gritar subieron desesperados y se dirigieron al cuarto de Miroku. El panorama no era alentador. " No, no puede ser, haga algo" lloraba la madre de Miroku al mismo tiempo que su padre trataba de detenerla abrazándola. La abuela también comenzó a llorar mientras se unía al abrazo .

Sango estaba parada, paralizada, cubriendo su boca con una mano. Kagome entro corriendo al cuarto, Inuyasha la siguió y todo se confirmo en ese momento. Kagome comenzó a gritar también, Sango finalmente se acerco a la puerta y vio a Miroku recostado como durmiendo, su rostro se veía sereno, hermoso. Kagome se encontraba sentada en la cama, y sacudía al joven mientras gritaba "Hermanito, nooooo por favor despierta, no.." Inuyasha estaba parado en una esquina de la habitación, sus puños permanecían apretados y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar. El doctor Mushin estaba parado sin saber que hacer. Repentinamente Sango y el Doctor Mushin hicieron contacto visual y Sango pidió una explicación, finalmente envuelta en llanto.

Sango¡ El estaba bien! El estaba bien...

Mushin: Lo lamento mucho, no pude hacer nada.

Sango¡ no, no es verdad..

Mushin: Lo lamento.

Kagome¡ Revívalo, llevémoslo al hospital. Por favor.. por favor..

Mushin: Fue un paro cardiaco fulminante, lo lamento.

Sango¿Que no sabe decir otra cosa?.

Sango se acerco por fin a la cama donde hacia el cuerpo de Miroku. Kagome estaba inclinada sobre su pecho abrazándolo, lo sujetaba con tal fuerza que por un momento parecía que las mejillas del joven tenían color. " por favor hermanito, no me dejes, no me dejes" suplicaba entre llantos. Sango tomo a Kagome del hombro y las dos se fundieron en un abrazo solidario ante su gran dolor. Luego Kagome salió al pasillo a ver a sus padres. Su madre había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y estaban tratando de controlarla con un medicamento, pero ella se resistía. " No, devuélvame a mi hijo. "

Inuyasha salió tras Kagome dejando sola a Sango con Miroku, "finalmente solos de nuevo" murmuro mientras tomaba de nuevo su mano, estaba helada, pesada, no había vida en ella. Luego acaricio su rostro mientras continuaba hablando " Por fin descansaste amor, me da gusto ver que ya no duele nada, te prometo que estaré bien, algún día me sentiré completa de nuevo, gracias por haberme enseñado lo que es amar, gracias por compartir tu breve vida conmigo". El nudo en la garganta no le permitió hablar mas, imitando a Kagome se recostó en el pecho de Miroku y comenzó a llorar. Silencio fue lo que escucho, aquel vigoroso latido que la hacia sentir que todo estaba bien ya no existía. aquella luz en sus ojos también estaba extinta. Pero extrañamente ante ese mar de sentimientos de desolación que experimentaba sentía una tranquilidad que la acompañaba.

La pesadilla de Sango se había cumplido, la mañana del funeral de Miroku se vio a si misma frente al espejo vestida de negro, casi no se reconocía, la palidez de su rostro y la tristeza de sus ojos hacían que pareciera una persona completamente diferente. Tal como en su sueño, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre. " Vámonos linda, o llegaremos tarde" le decía dulcemente mientras la conducía hacia la salida cuidadosamente.

El funeral fue hermoso, prácticamente todos los alumnos del colegio Sengoku asistieron, todos llevaban incienso para que sus oraciones por el joven fallecido se elevaran al otro mundo. Todos le daban el pésame a la familia y a los amigos de Miroku. Todo fue tan rápido que parecía irreal. Una enorme foto del joven sonriendo era testigo de la congregación tan llena de cariño que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel gran salón blanco que servia para dar el último adiós a los seres queridos.

Kagome: Esa foto siempre fue mi favorita. Se ve muy feliz.

Inuyasha: El fue muy feliz Kagome.

Kagome: Lo se, tal vez ese es mi único consuelo.

Inuyasha: Si, el ahora esta mejor.

Kagome: Aun así..

Inuyasha: Lo se, lo extrañaremos mucho, yo se que era tu hermano pero, para mi también P fue muy especial.

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Pero dejemos de llorar, debemos celebrar que lo conocimos y compartimos su vida.

Kagome: Se que debo estar tranquila , pero no puedo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Entonces lloremos.

Nuevamente Kagome rompió en llanto, e Inuyasha la acompaño derramando algunas lagrimas mientras la abrazaba. La foto de Miroku estaba frente a ellos, dándoles una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Sango llego después de unos minutos acompañada por sus padres y por Kohaku. Lucia mucho mas tranquila de lo que muchos pensarían que estaría. Pero también cargaba un gran dolor que se notaba a leguas.

El funeral termino al fin cuando las cenizas de Miroku fueron entregadas a sus padres. Una pequeña urna contenía 19 años de vivencias únicas, de un ser muy especial para todos quienes lo amaron. Pero también una pequeña urna contenía un ciclo que debería ser cerrado de una forma dolorosa. La vida para todos tenia que continuar.

Dos semanas después de la muerte de Miroku todo parecía extraño. La familia Higurashi había sido brutalmente desmembrada. Nadie se sentía a gusto estando el lugar que alguna vez llamaron hogar. El cuarto de Miroku había sido cerrado con llave por la Señora Higurashi. Max, el cachorro que fue regalo de Miroku para Kagome permanecía casi la mitad del día haciendo guardia en la puerta de la habitación, tal vez esperando que el chico regresara. Kagome odiaba pasar por enfrente de la habitación y casi siempre lloraba cuando lo hacia. " Lo mejor será que ese cuarto se quede así, pero hija, dile a Inuyasha y a Sango que vengan y se lleven lo que quieran"

Ahí estaban los tres, parados en la puerta de la habitación de Miroku, todo estaba tal y como el lo había dejado, como aquel día en el que murió en esa misma cama. Para los tres era un recuerdo fresco y doloroso.

Kagome : Pueden tomar lo que quieran.

Inuyasha: Yo no quiero nada.

Sango: Lo que yo quiero ya no esta en esta habitación.

Kagome: Lo se, pero yo si necesito tener algo de el.

Kagome entro y comenzó a buscar algo, parecía que sabia exactamente que era lo que quería. "Aquí esta, su chaqueta del equipo de Kung fu." Dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba del closet una chaqueta morada bordada por la parte de atrás con su apodo "houshi".

Kagome: Esta chaqueta era muy especial para el.

Inuyasha: Si , recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que casi no se la quitaba.

Kagome: Es verdad.

Inuyasha: Oh, acabo de recordar algo.

Finalmente Inuyasha entro y se dirigió a un rincón de la habitación. De un cajón saco un cuaderno de dibujos.

Kagome¿qué es eso?

Inuyasha: Son las caricaturas que Miroku hacia siempre de los maestros y alumnos que le caían mal. Mira, aquí esta naraku jaja, lo dibujo con cuerpo de mandril, Ah, y miren, acá dibujo a Kikyo.

Sango¿a kikyo?

Inuyasha: Si, jaja mira, puso algo aquí. " no vuelvo a tomar"

Sango¿ no vuelvo a tomar?

Inuyasha: Es una larga historia.

Inuyasha siguió hojeando el cuaderno cuando de el cayeron un par de hojas sueltas. Una era un dibujo de Sango.

Inuyasha: Este nunca me lo mostro, es hermoso.

Kagome: wow, si, es lindísimo

Inuyasha: Sango, creo que te gustaría conservar esto.

Sango: Si, gracias Inuyasha...

Kagome¿Que es la otra hoja.?

Inuyasha: Trae algo escrito. Veamos, dice " cosas que debo hacer antes de morir"

_**Cosas que debo de hacer antes de morir.**_

_**1.- Besar a Sango por lo menos 10 veces al día y decirle que la amo.**_

_**2.- Decirle a mi familia cuanto los amo diario.**_

_**3.- Decir todo lo que pienso sin miedos.**_

_**4.- Encontrar a alguien de quien Sango pueda enamorarse.**_

_**5.- Comer cosas ricas diario ( no mas cosas que no me gusten)**_

_**6.- 7.- Asegurarme de que todos estarán bien.**_

_**8.-Despedirme de todas las personas importantes para mi.**_

_**9.- Perdonar a todos los que me han hecho algo y hacérselos saber.**_

_**10.-...**_

_**Hacer el amor.**_

Inuyasha: Upss, bueno, el punto uno, el punto dos y el punto 10 si los realizo.

Kagome¡Inuyasha!

Sango: hasta abajo dice algo.

_**Bua, quien soy yo para planear lo que haré, veremos que hace el destino conmigo, pero el punto diez , si lo cumplo.**_

Por un momento los tres se voltearon a ver confusos, pero después los tres comenzaron a reír casi al unísono.

Kagome: ah, como extrañare sus ocurrencias.

Inuyasha: Si, ese houshi era un caso.

Sango: Si, era único.

Kagome: Ya, no nos pongamos tristes, si encontramos esto es por que desde el mas allá querría que riéramos. ¿sango, tu no te llevaras nada?

Sango: De hecho, acabo de recordar algo que quiero conservar.

La chica se dirigió hacia un cajón junto a la mesa a lado de su cama y saco una cadena de oro, el ella pendía el anillo que le dio alguna vez, aquel con la figura de tigre y la piedra color índigo.

Sango: La verdad fue lo que tu dijiste Kagome.

Kagome¿la verdad?

Sango: Si, aquel día que se la regale me dijiste que seguramente pase horas buscando el color exacto. No recuerdo en cuantas joyerías pare e hice a las vendedoras mostrarme todos los zafiros que tengan. El color de sus ojos estaba grabado en mi mente, el color exacto. Pase todo un día buscando, pero finalmente, lo encontré.

Kagome: Sango...

Sango volteo sonriendo mientras sostenía la cadena frente a su rostro.

Sango: No me quedare con las ganas de ver ese color todos los días de mi vida.

Kagome: Si, te comprendo.

Inuyasha¿también podemos repartir las fotos?

Kagome: Si, pero me siento extraña tomando sus cosas, aun no puedo creer que...

Inuyasha: Ya, animo, mejor que les parece si vemos las fotos y recordamos todo lo que vivimos.

Y fue así como esa tarde los tres amigos pasaron largas horas viendo fotos, videos y escuchando música mientras recordaban todas las alegrías que vivieron junto a Miroku. Las vidas de todos cambiaron el día en que lo conocieron, pero también cambiaron el día en que lo perdieron. Sin duda alguna todos seguirían por su vida, pero los recuerdos y el dolor los seguirían por siempre junto con los nuevos recuerdos y dolores que acumularían a lo largo de sus vidas.

FIN

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, les cuento que tengo el proyecto de escribir un epilogo, pero eso depende de cuantos reviews reciba. Por que eso me indicara si es que tienen deseos de conocer lo que sucede años después con Kagome, Inuyasha y Sango en esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, principalmente a mis amigas Pili-chan, y Nuria que siempre estuvieron muy animadas respecto a este proyecto. Ojala manden reviews para contestárselos cuando haga el epilogo ¿o.k? ahora si.. (ah siento feo..) Cambio y fuera...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahora si es la última vez que me les respondo reviews en este fic. Se que ha tomado mucho tiempo que vuelva a subir algo, pero en realidad me traumo haber matado a Miroku. (uy eso sono mas loco escrito que en mi cabeza). En fin, con esto me despido de todos los que siugieron esta historia y les quiero agradecer muchisimo haber dedicado tiempo a leerlo. Todos sus reviews los recibi con gran emociòn y muchas veces me alegraron el día. Tambien quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron pero no dejaron review y les comento a todos que pronto actualizare mis otros fics y subire de nuevo aquel que me censuraron "stigmata".Ahh ademas les cuento que estoy co-escribiendo un fic con la super Pili-Chan. Esa a la que todos los que entran a fanfic admiran. Ojala se den una vuelta y lo lean, se llama "great spectations".Bueno ya fue mucho choro. Ahora agradecere los reviews que me dejaron del final.**

**Una violinista en el tejado: Ah mujer, nunca me imagine que leyeras esta historia, aqui saque toda mi cursilería, fue una muy agradable sorpresa leer un review tuyo para este fic, y tus palabras me gustaron mucho. De verdad, muchas gracias!..y sigo esperando que subas capitulo de tu fic ( no dejen de leerlo) Es muy bueno, es como un garganzo de a libra dirian por aca. Y no te desanimes si tienes pocos reviews, lo que importa es que tu lo disfrutes y que sepas que tiene una calidad que resalta.**

**Anfitrite: Muchas gracias por tus palabras!. me emociono mucho leer que me dijiste que lloraste, digo, no me gusta que la gente llore pero me gusto saber que logre tocar un poco tu corazón. Te mando un saludo y nuevamente. Gracias!**

**Pilichan: Ahh mujer, tu eres como el 50 de los reviews para este fic. Muchas gracias por todo, por inspirarme a escribir, por tu amistad y tus locuras, a ti no tengo asi como que mucho que escribirte pero sabes todo lo que pienso de ti y ojala nos vaya bien con aquel fic (por cierto, tenemos que escribir, somos flojas)**

**ArisaAri: Muchas, muchas gracias por todo Arisa, Pili me ha contado todo lo que le has dicho de mi y te agradesco mucho que te guste lo que escribo, creo que tu fuiste la unica que leyo "bienvenido al anochecer", me emociono mucho saber que te habia gustado. Tambien pili me dijo que me has escrito pero en verdad, no he recibido nada tuyo (aparte de los reviews digo). Te dejo otro mail para que me escribas si quieres ¿o.k? vane.miranda. Amiga!.. muchas gracias por lo que dijiste, pero de ti espero ayuda psicologica para salir de este bache creativo en el que me hundi despues de matar a Miroku. (uy, eso sono muy psico). Espero que te haya llegado lo que te envie y si no.. me dara muchas tristesa. Cuidate mucho y nos leemos luego.**

**Frani-chan: Muchas gracias, el saber que movio sentimientos en ti siendo que no te gusta llorar como me dices me emociono mucho, de verdad, es en esos momentos en los que se que escribir y poner el alma en una historia valen la pena. Espero que te guste el epilogo, en esta ocasión seguramente no lloraras, pero en verdad espero que te guste y me dejes saber lo que piensas. Saludos!**

**caro: Espero que te guste el epilogo, muchas gracias por haber leido la historia y que bueno que te gusto. Espero que esta ultima entrega no te desilucione y que leas lo que escriba en el futuro.**

**HawkAngel: Ahh que grosera soy, no he dejado review a tu historia. Pero prometo que no pasa de esta semana. Aunque confio que esta muy buena. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por decir que te gusto. Me da gusto saber que te saque unas lagrimitas. (otra vez sone perversa) Ojala que te guste este epilogo. y nuevemente, Muchas gracias!**

**Maeryxpunkgirl: Muchas gracias por leerme. Una vez mas lo dire, pero ni modo, que bueno que pude mover algo dentro de ti con el final. Es triste pero la vida y la muerte estan ligadas siempre y esas cosas tristes suceden, lo importantes es disfrutar a las personas y recordarlas siempre con una sonrisa. Saludos y ojala que te guste el epilogo**

**Ahora si.. lo ultimo de angels heart con cariño para todos**

**Epilogo.**

" _Mamá no me siento muy bien", dijo el chico de tez tan blanca que lucia fantasmal._

_Sra. Higurashi: Si cariño, lo se , el Doctor Mushin viene para acá. _

_Miroku¿ya regreso Sango del centro comercial?_

_Sra. Higurashi: No, pero si quieres le digo a Inuyasha que vaya por ella._

_Miroku: No, esta bien así._

_Kagome: Mamà¿podemos pasar?_

_Sra. Higurashi: Si._

_Kagome¿cómo te sientes Miroku?_

_Miroku: Me he sentido mejor._

_Inuyasha: Tal vez fue otra vez esa maldita medicina._

_Miroku: Si, tal vez._

_El chico respiraba con dificultad y sus párpados parecían ser cada vez mas pesados para el. Su madre salió de la habitación para buscar mas agua fresca para aliviar su fiebre. Antes de salir todo nuevamente la frente de su hijo._

_Sra. Higurashi: Parece que ya no tienes fiebre. –dijo sonriendo al chico-_

_Miroku: No, pero tengo mucho frió._

_La Señora Higurashi toco las manos del chico y noto que estaba tan frió como la nieve. De inmediato se alarmo pero trato de disimular. " voy a llamarle de nuevo al Doctor Mushin, regreso enseguida" dijo antes de salir de la habitación._

_Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron parados tomados de la mano, y cuando la señora salió de la habitación se acercaron a la cama. Después Inuyasha se dirigió al armario y saco una cobija._

_Inuyasha: Esto ayudara a que se te quite el frío._

_Miroku: Si, gracias Inuyasha._

_Kagome: Tal vez seria mejor que trataras de dormir un poco._

_Miroku: No, aun no quiero dormir._

_Kagome: Pero necesitas descansar._

_Miroku: Si, descansar.- dijo sonriendo, después miro a su hermana y a Inuyasha- Kagome, te quiero mucho. A ti también Inuyasha._

_Kagome: Yo también Miri, ya veras que el Doctor hará que te sientas mejor._

_Inuyasha: Si Houshi, de todos modos no nos separaremos de aquí._

_Miroku: Si. Lo se hermanita. Gracias Inuyasha._

_Kagome sujeto la mano de Miroku y también noto lo fría que estaba. Acaricio su rostro esperando que el Doctor llegara pronto pero comenzó a asustarse cuando vio que los labios de Miroku comenzaban a tornarse azules._

_Miroku: Kagome. Dile a Sango que..._

_En ese momento entro la Señora Higurashi acompañada por el Doctor Mushin y una enfermera._

_Sra. Higurashi: Hija, será mejor que esperen abajo mientras el Doctor revisa a tu hermano._

_Kagome: Pero Mamá._

_Miroku: Todo estará bien Kagome, obedece a Mamá._

_La mano de Kagome sintió por ultima vez la mano de su hermano sujetándola, en ese momento ella e Inuyasha salieron de la habitación Ya estando abajo Sango llego, y después..._

Habían penumbras en la habitación , pero no eran tenebrosas, al contrario, era una oscuridad cálida y romántica. Las velas que decoraban la habitación durante el día permitían crear ese ambiente durante la noche. Sango estaba tendida en la cama, las suaves sabanas tenían contacto directo con su piel. Por la ventana entraba una suave ventisca, tan sutil que apenas hacia bailar el fuego de las velas. Y ahí estaba el.

Acostado a lado de Sango. Su mirada era tan apasionada como siempre lo había sido. Sango estiro su mano para tocar su rostro. La sensación de su piel era cálida como siempre lo había sido. Ahí estaba, su perfecto Miroku, como siempre lo había sido.

"Por que no puedo dejar de llorar cuando te veo" murmuro Sango, " Por que aun no me dejas ir como lo prometiste" le respondió Miroku besándola tan suavemente que el aire frió se filtro entre sus labios. "aun no estoy lista" replico Sango. "pero tu lo prometiste" respondió Miroku acercando una vez mas sus labios a los de la castaña. " Te mentí" dijo Sango con la voz entre cortada. " Te mentí, esa es la verdad, te engañe al decirte que seguiría"

Las lagrimas en los ojos de Sango hacían que la cara de Miroku se viera un poco borrosa. En ese momento Miroku tomo el rostro de Sango entre sus manos, apoyo su frente contra la de ella y le dijo mirándola a los ojos. " Mi niña, tu puedes seguir, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase"

La imagen de Miroku se hacia cada vez mas borrosa. Y la sensación de sus manos en su rostro se hacia cada vez mas difusa. " espera, no te vayas, no aun" suplico Sango un poco exaltada."no te vayas aun" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el de el se intensificaba cada vez mas. "no te vayas aun". Miroku la abrazo cálidamente y después la volvió a besar, esta vez de una forma mas apasionada. Ella acariciaba su espalda dulcemente como lo había hecho años atrás y lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte. "quédate aquí conmigo" Pronto Sango sintió en su pecho el latir del corazón de Miroku. "te extraño tanto" dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y disfrutaba de su olor. " te extraño tanto". Poco a poco la sensación y calidez del cuerpo de Miroku fueron disminuyendo, Sango comenzó a llorar fuertemente y a gritar " regresa, no te vayas" mientras el chico desaparecía entre sus brazos.

" No te vayas" gritaba Sango. Kuranosuke tocaba dulcemente su rostro tratando de hacerla despertar, y después de varios dulces intentos lo consiguió. Las lagrimas habían humedecido la almohada de Sango, y sus mejillas estaban muy mojadas. Pero eso no importaba, ya que lo que sentía en ese momento era lo mas abrumador. Como siempre la desilusión de saber que solo había sido un sueño le rompía el alma, y Kuranosuke sabia que no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

Kuranosuke: Todo esta bien Sango.

Sango: Si, lo se – respondía mientras secaba sus lagrimas sin mirar al chico-

Kuranosuke: Sango lo lamento tanto.

Sango finalmente levanto su mirada y la dirigió al chico que estaba frente a ella .

Sango¿por qué?

Kuranosuke: Me imagino que te sientes muy mal cuando despiertas de esos sueños y lo único que tienes frente a ti es a mi.

Sango¡No digas eso!.

Kuranosuke: Sango, yo se muy bien que nunca podré competir contra el recuerdo de un hombre muerto, y lo acepto, lo sabia desde antes de proponerte matrimonio. Lo único que me duele es no poder hacerte feliz.

Sango: Si soy feliz.

Kuranosuke: Me gustaría creerte.

Un breve silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ellos, hasta que Sango lo rompió " necesito prepararme, el avión sale en dos horas".

Su larga melena negra brillaba cada vez mas mientras el cepillo lo recorría, el ajetreo de esa mañana no le impedía tratar de lucir lo mejor posible, ya que el día que tanto tiempo había añorado por fin había llegado.

Kagome: Inuyasha, mas te vale llegar temprano.

Inuyasha: Ya te dije que llegare temprano. Solo iré por Sango y de ahí nos vamos directo al hospital.

Kagome: Si claro, lo mismo dijiste el día que Mikura nació.

Inuyasha: Pero ese día había mucho trafico, y ..

Kagome: Si ya se me tu historia, había mucho trafico y un camión lleno de cerdos se volcó en la autopista.

Inuyasha: No puedo creer que sigas sin creerme.

Kagome dejo de cepillar su cabello por un segundo y miro el reflejo de los ojos de Inuyasha en el espejo, el estaba parado detrás de ella y comenzó a besar su hombro.

Inuyasha¿y nunca me creerás?

Kagome: No lo se, me gusta que trates de convencerme.

Kagome giro y se topo frente a frente con Inuyasha, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso tiernamente.

Kagome: Te amo.

Inuyasha: Yo también.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, pero ellos no parecieron notarlo hasta que por tercera vez el timbre del aparato irrumpió en el silencio. Inuyasha contesto mientras que Kagome le daba los últimos toques a su imagen. Lucia radiante como siempre, tomo su bolsa mientras le daba un beso a un Inuyasha agobiado por la conversación telefónica que tenia en ese momento.

Kagome: Has que Mikura luzca linda, te veo allá.

Horas mas tarde Inuyasha se dirigía al aeropuerto, con la pequeña Mikura sentada a lado de el en el auto.

Mikura: Papi¿cómo es mi tía Sango?

Inuyasha: Es muy bonita y te quiere mucho.

Mikura¿cómo la vamos a reconocer?

Inuyasha: No te preocupes por eso, yo la reconoceré.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a gran cantidad de gente llegando y partiendo. Pero pronto de entre la muchedumbre se escucho una voz familiar.

Sango¡ Inuyasha!

Inuyasha¡Sango! Estas aquí!

Ambos se abrazaron y sonrieron por el puro placer de reencontrarse. Nunca perdieron contacto, pero el internet y las llamadas nunca serán lo mismo que el contacto físico entre grandes amigos.

Sango: Si, tome un vuelo anterior, no quiero llegar tarde al hospital.

Inuyasha: Pero tenemos tiempo, todo mundo esta estresado por ese asunto.

Sango: No es para menos, hoy es un gran día para todos, pero dime ¿quién es esa pequeña tan hermosa?

Mikura: Soy yo, Mikura.

Sango: No, no puede ser, mi sobrina Mikura es una niña pequeñita y tu eres muy grande.

Mikura: De verdad, soy yo. ¿tu eres mi tía Sango?

Sango: Si preciosa.

Mirkura: Tenias razón Papi, es muy bonita mi tía Sango.

Sango sostuvo a la pequeña niña, que por cierto para tener 5 años era bastante alta y pesada. Después al notar que su peso excedía su complexión, Sango decidió bajarla y tomarla de la mano, la empatía entre ambas fue instantánea pese a que solo se habían conocido por teléfono.

El trafico no era tan pesado ese día y llegaron muy pronto al Hospital Shikon No Tamma. En el camino platicaron de todo lo que ya habían platicado miles de veces y recordaban historias de los lugares por los que pasaban. Entre risas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a el edificio contiguo al hospital, entraron y se encontraron en una gran sala llena de gente de todo el país. Pronto Inuyasha encontró lugares para sentarse y esperaron a ver lo que estaba por comenzar.

En seguida del pequeño escenario improvisado salió Kagome, acompañada por algunos colegas, todos muy propiamente vestidos. Una de esas personas se acerco al micrófono y comenzó a hablar, primero agradeció a todos por haber asistido y luego presento a Kagome.

Ella se acerco al micrófono, lucia un poco tímida al principio pero después tomo valor, recordó lo ese paso significaba y comenzó a hablar.

Kagome: "Buenas noches a todos. Muchas gracias por venir a la inauguración de la Fundación Angels Heart para el apoyo Psicológico y Médico de pacientes con enfermedades terminales y sus familias. Yo soy la Tanatologa Kagome Tessiaga y me gustaría contarles mi historia antes de pasar a las instalaciones e inaugurar el sitio oficialmente. " –La mirada de Kagome se noto un tanto melancólica en ese momento, pero solo quienes la conocían parecieron notarlo- Hace 10 años mi amado hermano Miroku partió después de un año de lucha contra una enfermedad degenerativa en el corazón. En ese entonces, como ahora, la escasees de donadores de órganos nos hizo perder la fe en muchas ocasiones. Recuerdo que fue un año muy difícil para todos los que amamos a Miroku, ya que no solo sabíamos en nuestro interior que tal vez no lo lograría, también tuvimos que verlo sufrir y lo peor de todo, lo vimos sonreír para ocultarnos su dolor. Y esa fue tal vez la parte mas dura para todos, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo que nos hizo aprender a valorar lo que tenemos en la vida y a disfrutarlo cada momento. Hoy creo que soy mas fuerte y una mejor persona gracias a lo que Miroku me enseño, y he llegado a la conclusión de que la familia y los amigos fueron un factor fundamental para que hoy me sienta una persona feliz y plena. Después de que murió, mi mundo se derrumbo, fue como si todo lo bueno que tenia en la vida se fuera al mismo tiempo que el, mis padres se divorciaron ya que no soportaron tal vez, el pensar en lo que algún día fuimos. Mi padre se marcho a otro país y mi madre hundida en la desesperación dejo de trabajar y comenzó a beber en exceso. Yo me sentí mas sola que nunca, ya que no solo mi familia se desintegro, sino que también tuve que lidiar con la partida de mi mejor amiga. Ella fue novia de mi hermano y lo amo tanto como el la amo a ella. Tuvo que irse lejos también, no pudo soportar pasar por las mimas calles por que alguna vez paso tomada de la mano de Miroku, yo la comprendí y la apoye, creo que muy dentro de mi me hubiera gustado marcharme lejos también. El tiempo cura las heridas, o al menos eso es lo que la gente dice, en este caso eso ocurrió, pero solo de una forma parcial. Decidí estudiar la carrera en Psicología y me especialice en Tanatologìa, tal vez lo hice tratando de explicarme a mi misma lo que sentía, fue mi forma de buscar resignación y paz. Después de un tiempo, mis padres se reconciliaron, creo que se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ellos tenia la culpa de lo que le paso a Miroku y que era mejor soportar su dolor juntos que separados. Cuando termine la universidad me case con mi novio, el amor de mi vida, sin el cual seguramente todo hubiera sido mas gris. Gracias amor –dijo la chica mientras miraba a Inuyasha y le sonreía- y hoy heme aquí, por fin parada a las afueras de lo que será una fundación cien por ciento orientada a ayudar a los pacientes con enfermedades terminales y a pacientes que necesiten donación de órganos. Por fin el esfuerzo de cientos de personas , de cientos de historias se ve cristalizado al interior de estas puertas. Hemos trabajado por años para conseguir esto, pero sabemos que el verdadero trabajo nos espera y estamos muy emocionados ya que la fuerza de cientos de niños, mujeres y hombres que al igual que mi hermano se encontraron solos en un mar de desesperanza, se convirtió en nuestro motor para brindar aunque sea un poco de fe a las personas que están pasando o pasaran por algo similar... "

Se repente la voz de Kagome que hasta el momento se había mostrado tranquila comenzó a quebrarse.

Kagome: " Y bueno, solo quiero decir, que esto esta dedicado a Miroku donde quiera que este"

La chica estaba luchando por mantener sus ojos secos, pero la emoción le gano. Miro al cielo, mando un beso y finalizo su discurso diciendo " Te extraño mucho hermanito, gracias por todo"

Sango e Inuyasha se emocionaron también al ver a Kagome así, Inuyasha como siempre fingió demencia para no llorar, pero Sango una vez mas se unió a su entrañable amiga con su habitual pacto de lagrimas que por momentos parecían ser el comienzo de una sonrisa.

Kagome bajo del escenario y fue recibida por Inuyasha, quien la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído " El estaría orgulloso de ti, mira todo lo que has logrado."

La pequeña Mikaru se acerco a su Mamá y también la abrazo. " Mamá ya no llores, mi tío Miri esta bien".

Sango contemplo la escena desde lejos. Se sentía feliz al ver a sus amigos así, felices y con una familia. La pequeña era hermosa, se parecía mucho a Kagome y por lo tanto tenia algunos rasgos de Miroku. " Si, tiene sus labios y su sonrisa" se dijo a si misma Sango mientras contemplaba ensimismada la escena. Repentinamente Mikaru volteo y vio a Sango mirándolos fijamente y con una mirada triste, como una reacción natural y con toda la inocencia que lo ameritaba sonrió. Sango no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreírle a la pequeña.

Después de cortar el lazo que inauguraba oficialmente la cede de la fundación todos entraron y conocieron las instalaciones, todo estaba lleno de color y de vida, habían salas para consultas psicológicas, guardería y habitaciones para que los familiares de pacientes con pocos recursos pudieran pasar la noche cómodos y cerca de los enfermos.

Sango y Kagome después de un rato encontraron un espacio entre tanto alboroto para hablar tranquilamente.

Kagome: Es por acá.

Sango: Supongo que tu oficina será la mas grande ¿o no?

Kagome: Bueno, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Es aquí –dijo Kagome señalando una puerta de madera al mismo tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su bolso-.

Al entrar a la oficina de Kagome, Sango se sintió emocionada. En la pared mas grande habían decenas de fotografías. Obviamente la pared fue como imán para los ojos de Sango quien no podía parar de sonreír mientras veía y recordaba momentos con cada una de las fotos que ahí se encontraban.

Sango¡Las fotos!

Kagome: Si, son de mis favoritas.

Sango: Si, era tan feliz en ese tiempo – dijo mientras observaba una foto de los cuatro amigos juntos en el patio del colegio Sengoku.

_Inuyasha: Mañana por fin saldremos de vacaciones¡por fin, un día mas en esta escuela y juro que golpeo a alguien._

_Miroku: Eres un exagerado._

_Inuyasha: Es en serio Houshi, todos son unos pretenciosos._

_Miroku: Pero no se por que dices que golpearías al alguien, mas bien deberías decir que golpearías a alguien mas._

_Kagome: Es verdad, tienes que aprender a controlar tu agresividad._

_Inuyasha: Feh!_

_Kagome¿qué sucede Sango? Estas muy callada._

_Sango: Si, bueno, es que mañana me voy con mis padres a la India, y estaré lejos de ustedes por mucho tiempo._

_Kagome¿y por eso estas triste? Estas loca, yo mataría por conocer los lugares que tu has conocido._

_Sango: Créeme, no es tan divertido pasar dos meses lejos de casa._

_Kagome: Tu también estas exagerando, dos meses se pasan volando._

_Miroku: Si, y nos puedes comprar regalitos si nos extrañas mucho._

_Kagome: Interesado!_

_Miroku¿qué? Además el Shopping le quitara la depresión por extrañarnos tanto._

_Sango: Jaja, eso es verdad ¿qué quieres que te traiga?_

_Miroku: No se, lo que sea, lo primero que veas y que te recuerde a mi._

_Inuyasha: Pero dicen que es ilegal sacar a los monos de la India._

_Miroku: Muy gracioso._

_Kagome: Ah ya dejen de discutir, mejor estrenamos mi nueva cámara y nos tomamos una foto. Acomódense._

_Inuyasha: Pero a mi no me gustan las fot..._

_Kagome: Dije acomódense y sonrían!_

_Inuyasha susurro algo mientras Kagome acomodaba la cámara en una mesa y la programaba para tomar la foto. " no se como la aguantas Houshi"_

_Kagome: Digan, whisky!_

Sango: Si no mal recuerdo esta foto la tomamos un día antes de las vacaciones de verano cuando el enfermo.

Kagome: Si, fue antes de que te fueras a la India.

Sango: Recuerdo que me dijo que le trajera lo primero que me recordara a el.

Kagome: Si, fue cuando pasaste el viaje completo buscando el anillo de zafiro.

Sin explicación alguna en ese momento los ojos de Sango se tornaron tristes y reflejaban una gran frustración.

Kagome¿qué sucede?

Sango: El anillo, lo perdí.

Kagome¿qué?

Sango: Si, hace una semana, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Kagome: Pero no te lo quitabas ni para..

Sango: Lo se, supongo que la cadena se rompió y callo en algún lugar, no se, simplemente no lo encuentro.

Kagome: Oh Sango, lo lamento mucho..

Sango: Era lo único que ..

Kagome: Sango..

Sango: Era lo único que me recordaba su mirada.

Kagome: No se que decirte, se que ese anillo significaba mucho para ti, pero tal vez fue lo mejor.

Sango¿lo mejor¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Kagome: Si, yo creo que fue lo mejor por que tienes que dejarlo ir.

Sango¡no, tu no lo entiendes, tu tienes al hombre al que amas, tienes una hija con el, y yo, yo estoy sola, y cada día que pasa recuerdo menos como se sentía la piel de Miroku, el sonido de su voz, su olor y el color de su mirada.

Kagome: Sango, tu no estas sola, tienes a un hombre maravilloso que te ama.

Sango: Pero no puedo amarlo.

Kagome: No si no te lo permites, además, en tu interior..

Sango: Ni siquiera sabré si podré llegar a amar a mi hijo.

Kagome: Sango, no digas eso...

Sango: Es la verdad, en estos cinco meses no he llegado a sentir la ilusión que sentí hace diez años cuando creí que estaba embarazada de Miroku.

Kagome: Sango, no se que de..

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entro Kuranosuke usando unos jeans y una chaqueta casual que combinaba con su camisa marrón.

Kuranosuke: Disculpen, Sango, me dijeron que estabas aquí.

Sango¿qué haces aquí?

Kuranosuke: Lamento interrumpir pero, necesito hablar contigo. Hola Kagome.

Kagome: Hola Kuranosuke, si quieres pasa, mientras yo voy a la recepción a ver si todo esta bien.

Kuransoke: Muchas gracias, y felicidades.

Kagome: Gracias. Los veo en un rato.

Kagome salió dejando a la pareja sola en su oficina, Kuranosuke pensó que le gustaría un terreno mas neutral para hablar con la mujer que amaba en lugar de una oficina repleta de fotos de Miroku, pero lo que tenia que decir tenia que ser dicho en ese momento, es por eso que salió de su trabajo a mitad de una junta y es por eso que se subió en un avión con un solo pensamiento, aclarar todo.

Sango: Creí que tenias una junta importante.

Kuranosuke: Si, la tenia, pero eres mas importante tu y nuestro hijo.

Sango: Nosotros estamos bien.

Kuranosuke: Sango, no estas bien, y es mejor que aclaremos esto ahora. No quiero que mi hijo también tenga que competir con el recuerdo de un hombre muerto para tener un poco de tu afecto.

Sango¡no digas eso!

Kuranosuke¿por qué es la verdad?

Sango¡detente!

Kuranosuke: Siempre digo la verdad cuando te digo que Miroku era un gran chico y que es una pena que haya muerto tan joven. Pero he tenido mucha paciencia Sango. Sin embargo no soportare ver que le hagas lo mismo a nuestro hijo.

Sango: No lo haré.

Kuranosuke: Nunca te quise presionar, pero creo que es momento de que elijas. –En ese momento el joven saco de su bolsillo la sortija de Miroku-.

Sango: Mi sortija¿dónde la encontraste?

Kuranosuke: Yo la tome. Ten.

Sango¿tu la escondiste¿por qué?

Kuranosuke: Por que creí que tal vez así lograría que lo olvidaras finalmente, pero fui un idiota obviamente. Esa decisión la debes tomar tu, solo tu.

Sango: Kurano..

Kuranosuke: Te espero en casa si es lo que decides, si no es así comenzare a tramitar el divorcio, y yo me encargare de criar a nuestro hijo cuando nazca. Hasta pronto.

El chico salió de la oficina con un nudo en la garganta, el rostro de Sango no reflejo sorpresa ni enfado mientras el le comentaba los planes de criar a su hijo solo " no puedo creer que no ame a ese bebe"

Sango se quedo sosteniendo el anillo en sus manos, luego lo encerró en su puño mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba su aun pequeño vientre al mismo tiempo que seguía contemplando las fotos en la pared. Suspiro y salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio, en el camino se topo con Kagome y Mikaru, pero no se detuvo a conversar. Kagome noto algo diferente en la mirada de Sango y pensó que sería mejor dejarla sola.

Sango abordo el primer taxi que paso por ahí, y le dio instrucciones precisas del lugar al que quería ir. La tarde estaba soleada y era cálida, finalmente cuando llegaron al lugar, Sango bajo del taxi y comenzó a recorrer un camino conocido para ella. Cuando llego no había nadie mas ahí. Se poso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a hablar.

Sango: "Creí que nunca podría regresar aquí , tal vez por que esta es la realidad y se que ya no estas conmigo, aquí no puedo soñar que te tengo a mi lado. Pero esta el la ultima vez que vengo. Solo quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber cumplido tus deseos, pero en verdad lo intente, cada día intente amarlo pero no pude. No pude dejar de compararlo contigo, varias veces le dije tu nombre cuando cerraba los ojos al besarlo y aun así el permaneció a mi lado. El día que supe que estaba embarazada sentí una gran tristeza por que no sería tu hijo. Pero hoy me doy cuenta de que he sido una egoísta insensible. No solo debo pedirle perdón a el, también a ti por retenerte de una forma tan cruel. Tengo que dejarte ir aunque me duela con todo el corazón".

Sango se inclino y toco el nombre grabado en la lapida, su rostro lucia triste pero no lloro. Tomo el anillo y lo coloco encima de la lapida.

Sango: "Esto ya no me pertenece, dejo de pertenecerme en el momento que moriste, pero no me di cuenta y me aferré a ti. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que en nombre del gran amor que te tuve... debo dejar de pensar en ti y tratar de amar a mi esposo por lo que es. Por eso hoy Miroku, mi amado Miroku, finalmente te digo adiós. Si nuestro destino es encontrarnos en otra vida, seré la mujer mas feliz, pero mientras tanto quiero vivir esta vida aun si no te tengo a mi lado."

En ese momento Sango comenzó a llorar, pero su llanto no era eufórico como lo era siempre que pensaba en el, era mas bien un llanto de resignación. El árbol que brindaba sombra a la tumba comenzó a derramar los pétalos de las flores de sakura que lo adornaban. Sango contemplo el espectáculo, era hermoso y decidió tomarlo como un adiós de Miroku para ella. Repentinamente, un niño de escasos tres años se acerco a Sango y le dio un flor color coral . Sango no supo que decir. El niño le sonrió a la chica y ella sintió algo muy especial en su interior. De repente una voz femenina comenzó a gritar.

"Kouta hijo, es hora de irnos"

De repente la imagen de una mujer joven se acerco hacia donde estaban, y de una forma dulce alzo al pequeño.

"Disculpe si la estaba molestando señorita"

Sango: No, no me molesto, su niño es hermoso y muy tierno.

" Muchas gracias, veo que usted esta esperando, seguramente será también una criatura hermosa"

Sango: Si, muchas gracias, lo importante es que lo amare mucho.

" Claro, todas las madres amamos mucho a nuestros hijos, mucha suerte"

Sango: Igualmente.

La señora le ofreció una ultima sonrisa a Sango y luego se dio la vuelta, mientras se alejaba, el pequeño Kouta le sonreía a Sango mientras movía su manita diciendo adiós.

Finalmente Sango se levanto, no sin antes colocar un beso en su mano y colocarlo en el nombre de Miroku. Después se alejo dejando ahí su preciada sortija y eso dejando atrás la tristeza que siempre la acompañaba, al menos con la firme convicción de hacerlo.

La mañana siguiente llego a su hogar después de pasar el día con Kagome e Inuyasha. Al entrar a la casa se encontró con un Kuranosuke sonriente esperando por ella como siempre lo había hecho.

Kuranosuke: Sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta. Te amo.

Sango se acerco a el y lo abrazo. Y por primera vez comprendió que ella también lo amaba, no igual que había amado a Miroku, pero lo amaba, esa fue la primera vez que las palabras que tanto tiempo había esperado Kuranosuke escuchar salieron de los labios de Sango.

Sango: Yo también te amo Kuranosuke.


End file.
